Wars of Light and Dark
by Red Dog Krim
Summary: ***COMPLETED*** What Happens when a Man is ripped away from his life to play a role in something greater? Will he change events that are to come or merely be swept away by the tide? An Old Republic Fanfic STARTING before the Mandalorian Wars. Insert of a made up character.
1. Prologue

A/N: Please read and reveiw. Anything feedback I get will only improve the future chapters... which release every Sunday.

This is an insert of an original character into the KOTOR time period. Please give a bit of time for things to pick up in the story as... I have made the situation a bit odd. The sith made me do It I swear. The romances will become clear as we go, and you can look at the rating for more on that.

A chapter is determined by when you finish the thought, and mine reflect that (doesnt mean they can't be flushed out later...). So far all chapters written fall between 1300-3000 words (MSword). I RARELY change perspective during a chapter.

Please enjoy... or the sith will come to your door selling cookies.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars (pity) nor any of the company's that are associated with Lucas Arts (also pity).

**Prologue - Taken**

Logan's day had started out fine, yet somehow ended up here in this horrible situation. The events played out in his mind in a matter of seconds. He had awoken like always to the sound of the incessant rooster alarm on his cell. Groggily he had crawled from bed. "Hon? You have to leave so early?" came a feminine voice from behind him. His Fiancé sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He stared down the hall at the bathroom his body yelling at him to fall back asleep that it was only 6:30, but he had already been late twice that month and his boss was an ornery Bastard.

"Yeah, I got early call today, but I'll be back in time for tonight." He said gingerly unwrapping her arms from him he turned and gave her a short kiss before moving into his morning routine. His feet were rather unsteady as he walked down the bookshelf lined hallway. His job as small time security guard gave him plenty of time to read. The books had no real set genre to them; there was Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Historical, Text Books, Foreign Languages, weapons etc.

He was in the bathroom for no more than 15 minutes before walking out awake, neatly trimmed and ready for his rather mundane job. His Fiancé was a nurse, and it was rare for them to get a date night like tonight. With one final glance back into the bedroom to see her completely out of it, already a smirk spread across his face as he grabbed his latest book and headed out the front door.

Donuts… the breakfast of champions… mostly couch champions, but Champions. He hadn't expected much for the day, but it was even more boring than usual watching the live feed of a warehouse that rarely saw traffic. He was lucky to have the job really it was rather well paying. Personally, he had absolutely no idea what he was guarding in the complex of buildings. There were three two man shifts, but one of the guys had called in the day before with the flu. He was unlucky enough to pull the man's shift so he got a double today.

As much as he hoped the man got better, he couldn't help but silently curse the man in his head. He finished off a cup of coffee and stared at the monitors once more before going back to his book. "Oy Logan your turn to take the rounds," a man said as he ran in slamming the door behind him. The brief interlude had drained the small room of heat, though it had that effect when it was in the lower twenties outside. A quick glance at the clock told him the man had rushed through his 30 minute shift.

A small sigh and Logan marked his place then stood up. "Alright, I'm on it," came his remark as he threw on his oversized jacket.

As he reached for the door the other man on his first shift spoke up. "'Deep Sea Life: An in Depth Study'… When are you going to bring in something more interesting Logan?"

"When you stop drinking that nasty decaf crap from the local grocery store," came his retort as he opened the door and left it ajar for longer than necessary to drain the remainder of heat from the room. It was a slight revenge for forcing him to go out into the below freezing temperatures so soon, but it gave him enough satisfaction.

The round was thankfully nearly complete when he heard a crash come from the back building. He stopped in his tracks and listened intently for another noise, but nothing came. A hasty yank and he pulled his walkie out in an attempt to reach his 'companion' in the camera room. "Hey Shawn, check out all the camera's on building six. There was a loud crash."

A few moments passed and he got a call back. "Nothing there Logan you'll have to check it out." Great he would kill for something other than the damn stick he was allowed to carry, a taser… anything really. He peaked around the corner to the back of building six and standing there in the snow was a kid with a snowball in his hand. He wound up and threw it at the wall. A loud thunk on the outside wall and some ice and snow collapsed down from the roof with a definitive crash. "Hey Kid what are you doing in here? How'd you get here?

The kid turned to face him a boy mostly covered by heavy clothing yet his face was obviously rosy from being in the cold for so long. The Kids hand moved up and wiped what Logan could only guess was snot from his face and stared at him. "Hey, I asked you a question." Logan stated and took a step forward.

As if on que the kid turned to and sprinted away. Logan took off after him. The kid was laughing and Logan's teeth clenched as he ran he bit back a curse. Rounding the corner back to Building five he slipped on some Ice and fell to the ground. Frac how was this kid so fast in all this damn snow and ice? As he got to his feet he looked up at the kid, who was standing a few feet away a snowball in his hand once more. Logan's eyes narrowed thinking he wouldn't dare…

The kid smiled at him sadly throwing Logan a bit off. "You're fate and future do not lie here, I wish you the best… Father," The kid said and hurled the snowball. Thought the kid had thrown him off guard a bit with the creepy speech it was easily sidestepped. Logan raised his hand finger pointing as if he was about to make a point. A loud _thunk_ came from behind him… _thunk… no…_? He glanced up as a sheet of snow and ice came crashing down on him.

The next thing he knew he was back in the heated room getting a slight slap to the face. "Oi I said wake up Logan." Came the ever familiar voice of Shawn. His eyes opened slowly and painfully it felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his head.

"Yeah yeah I'm up. Hand me some Headache medicine, I got a horrible one."

"Yeah fine, but what the hell were you doing out there?"

"Chasing some damn kid around the back side of the complex. Not sure how he got in. Did you catch him?" Logan said taking the medicine from the other man.

"Er… what Kid?" Shawn looked a bit confused.

"The damn brat I was chasing around building six." He said rather more than annoyed.

"Ehh… you… sure your head's feeling alright? I was watching you the whole time and you were the only one there. You stopped around building six and for nearly a minute you stood there then took off at a run."

"Sam… I'm not up for God forsaken jokes right now." Logan stated and turned to check out the security footage. An easy few buttons and he was rewinding the appropriate camera. After a few moments he stared at the camera confused… Shawn was… right. There really was no kid there. He was sure there had been. That creepy delusional kid's last words echoed in his mind and he shook it away; which merely made his headache that much worse.

"Anyways my shifts up and Jose's coming in soon so I'm out of here. I already told him what happened. Take care of yourself alright." Shawn said a bit of worry creeping through his voice.

Logan rubbed his temples and stared at the camera once again. He had it paused at just before he took off at a run. He blinked slowly like that would make the kid appear on screen and then replied. "Yeah… not a problem." Logan's hand was up in a brief wave.

The rest of the day had gone by easy aside from the throbbing headache he had. Every time he went around Building six until he clocked out for the day he looked for traces of the kid but found none. Maybe it had been a hallucination, but he hadn't read up on anything like that caused by the cold. The two piles of snow and ice were there where the kid had thrown the snowballs, but those could have just fallen off by chance.

Regardless it was time for his date with Clair and she got angry when he was late… not that it seemed to bother her when she was. The woman had that frustrating side to her like that, but he loved her oddities and faults too.

She had been waiting for him at the house when he showed up twenty minutes late due to a small crash he came across on the way back. Traffic had been hell for about three miles. Clair was naturally angry, and though he knew that she knew it wasn't his fault she seemed insistent on barraging him with 'if we're late we might lose our reservation.' The damn place required him to book it two weeks in advance.

Needless to say they were in a rush to get there, but he insisted on driving slow due to the horrid weather conditions that night. Black Ice on the roads was common and the probable cause of the wreck he had seen that afternoon. The small argument had become about more than him being late and he knew not to try to defend himself too often lest he spark off something new.

"You could try a little harder you know." Was her most recent remark.

"Yes I am aware Clair, yet if I simply rush in then I could fail rather than preparing for another year." Logan said back.

"You said that last year Logan." She huffed. "And look at the time. They've probably given our table away already. You could have found another way around the wreck and gotten back in some semblance of time. "

"My apologies for refraining from causing another accident." He said a slight bitterness creeping into his tone. Ohh, he shouldn't have done that. He was quickly hit with another barrage about his inability to progress in any field of study. His inability to make up his mind on a real career, and that she had already started full time work as a nurse.

One thing led to another and before you knew it. "Fine how about we just turn back then?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Fine why don't…" She said and cut off horror spread across her face as the whole car was light up. His head jerked around in time to see headlights, and the screeching of tires reached his ears. It was obvious to him already that they wouldn't stop due to the ice.

His two second reflection on the day ended as the headlights slammed into the side of his car. A scream from behind him, and the world went black again. Words echoed through his mind "You're fate and future do not lie here, I wish you the best… Father."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Waking Dreams**

**3970BBY**

A vague sense of movement brought Logan out of the darkness. They should be told not to do that after an accident especially as bad as his injuries surely were. He would hate to have worse injuries because someone decided to play hero. There was already a completely lack of feeling; it was like he was numb. He moved his fingers or rather assumed he did.

His mind had sent out the signal, but there was no way for him to tell if it was working. His eyes were a blurry mess and a silhouette appeared before them. Something was trying to come through his ears, but it was like he had them plugged and all the sound was muffled. In his head the words were echoing again and again fate… fate… fate… fate…

The figure who had been shaking him turned to look up at someone else. He moved his head to try to see what the figure was looking at, and the world went black again. When he regained consciousness he was in a bed. The first thing he noticed was that the sheets and blanket were extremely soft. _Things are not looking good. I have to find out what happened after… after? After what?. _His mind was a wreck. He couldn't remember.

Eyes opened slowly to reveal a brightly lit yet od

d looking hospital room. Odd was not exactly the correct terminology. The room's décor was nothing like any hospital he had ever seen. Hell it didn't look like any building he had ever been in.

As his gaze spread across the room and fell onto a girl next to his bed. She was clearly sleeping her head lay on both hands crossed beneath her face. She looked rather comical with her face scrunched up like… who? _Who did I think she was?_ he tried to concentrate and the face of a woman crossed his mind. He quickly decided he had attributed to many similarities to the two. A primary difference was hair color though obviously age factored in as well.

He closed his eyes to try to see the woman again. He wanted to see her, whoever she was. However, the only thing that came was a sense of fear and bright lights. His breath caught as his eyes flashed open. It was hard to bite back the fear that was making his hand tremble yet he managed stay it.

A small shudder passed through his body as he tried to sit up in bed. Dizziness immediately over came him and he reached back to balance himself. Things seemed bigger in the room than they should have… perhaps he was dreaming. A strand of raven black hair fell into his face. Black? He was blonde… a hand quickly moved to try to follow the stray to its source, it couldn't possibly be his. What kind of hospital dyed the hair of their patients while they are unconscious?

_Something is not right here. This is very wrong. _His hand… it was MUCH smaller than it should have been. So… was his arm, and his other hand and arm. They were also thinner. No muscle whatsoever could be seen on either. He was sure he had some before the wreck… wait, what wreck? He was sure he went to the gym at least three times a week… wait again, what gym? His mind was foggy, and he felt like if he kept trying to fumble his way through it he would trip and fall.

The most logical fact still held true here. He had to be dreaming. His glance turned toward the girl and then to the other side of the bed. If he was going to remove himself he would have to pull the blankets from the other side lest he wake her.

After pulling the blankets back an, _of course_, echoed through his head as his eyes rolled. His legs were also shorter. Yes… dreams… he was dreaming he was a midget. He laughed silently to himself that he may be a dwarf… whatever that was. His feet landed on an icy floor and he winced, [i]what do they keep it in here? 50?[/i] he was already cold and he had been out from under the blankets for barely a minute. The floor was another curiosity as it didn't appear to be any substance he had seen. Some form of metal perhaps?

He tried to take a step forward and another dizzy spell hit him. As his balance was lost he fell back against the bed. At his previous height he would merely have fallen into a sitting position. This time he fell against it, clearly a downfall to his diminutive stature.

Where was he going anyways? There was nothing really in the room aside from the girl and her chair, the odd bed, two doors, a small chest, and what appeared to be a nightstand of sorts. Most things were made of that odd metal or seemed to be painted in an equally odd manner. Nothing looked familiar, but this was a dream who said it had to.

He had been lucky thus far the girl had not awakened as of yet. When he fell against the bed and while moving off of it he hadn't made much of an impact. _Well I guess not all things about this are bad. I need to know more before waking her up._ No telling why she was there, and besides this was clearly a dream he made the rules right? His only choice was one of the two doors.

Getting to the left door took longer than he was used to. Another negative check to be added to the list, the tally was two to one. He stood there staring, _great no knob or slide handle. How do I open this thing?_ A small square with a button to the left of the door begged to be pushed. It was instinct, or was it the button syndrome?

Without a moments pause the door whisked open into a hallway. It had been so fast he was startled, but recovered quickly. _Nice, auto doors._

He stood there trying to remember where he had seen an automatic door recently. The door of course closed itself making him push the button again. _Who makes a semi auto door?_ Why not just make it stay open till he was out. Though, then he would have to push the button on the other side to close it.

A further study of the door was added to the slowly growing list of things to check out. His current objective however, was to get a look at himself which he could clearly not do in this room. He made a hasty escape into the hallway nearly tripping over his own feet. Strike three against the short legs.

He righted himself just in time to stop from crashing into a passerby... a passerby that was wearing odd clothing. As a matter of fact all of the people in the hallway were dressed oddly. The older people were dressed in mostly brown to grey robes with some sort of cloth tunic and pants. The younger they got the more the outfit changed until there were some children dressed in an off white with brown boots and belts. The outfits were the same for male and female.

A passing kid turned to look at him then went back about his business. _Great so I'm the size of a preteen._

The more pieces he had to this puzzle of a dream the sooner he would be able to put it together. It seemed like the pieces would take forever to collect though. A female voice rang through his head, "each dream you have holds a specific meaning. Even the smallest of details could hold great significance." So what… he wanted to be short? "I even read somewhere that you have seven dreams a night". As far as he could recall, which was apparently not far, he hardly ever remembered his dreams. Were all his dreams this vivid and full of life?

Without any time to explore the hallway and beyond two figures stopped in front of him. Both wore the brown robes that the adult passerby wore. His eyes locked onto the left figure… male, but he was… different. He appeared to be some form of monster man. Large dark red eyes and cerulean skin with some form of tentacles for what he could only assume was supposed to be hair.

The one on his right was female, she looked to be in her early thirties. Her hair was a dark Hazel, but what caught his attention was the red cloth that covered her eyes. It looked like some form of headband pulled down to far. Why would anyone cover their eyes like that? She didn't look like she could see through the thing at all.

"It appears the boy has awakened Kylar," the masked woman said in a rather soothing English.

"Yet my Padawan deems it fit to allow him to roam freely." The monster said with a brief sigh. His gaze had remained on the monster mostly, and had yet to see the thing blink. Creepy.

Had they called him boy? He brushed another raven lock from his face only to have it fall right back. The word Padawan triggered a memory. However, the mental fog still kept him from latching onto anything substantial and he let it slide. He was looking up at them, the puzzlement surely upon his face.

"Are you alright boy?" The masked woman asked. He was looking at her rather intently, sizing her up if you would.

"Who…?" He began merely to cut himself off. His voice was not right either it had a higher pitch.

"I am Sylvestra, one of the masters of this temple. No one here will harm you here." The woman waited for his response. _Great I've been taken to some crazy cult temple rather than a hospital. _When he gave no reply she continued. "You are safe now come let us go inside, yes?"

The door whisked open behind him… strange he had had to push that button to get out. She made a slight pushing motion at the air in front of him with both hands as if to usher him back inside. It wasn't like he could fight back so he merely complied too their 'demands'.

When he was back inside the room the male behind her spoke again. "Hera! Wake up girl your charge escaped." The monster man said in a relatively condescending tone. So what was he a prisoner that he would escape and needed a guard? Perhaps they were underestimating him. After all they had called him 'boy', and were telling him he was 'safe'. He dreaded the thought of what he may see if he looked into a mirror. Boy was surely better than dwarf right?

The girl sat up groggily reflecting the face of a mid teen, her hair a ruffled mess and face red where it had lay on her arms. Her gaze moved towards the source of the voice. When her eyes locked onto the two 'masters' that stood behind him she bolted up and made a slight bow. A brief glare at him on the way up made his eyebrow cock.

_So she blames me for falling asleep on guard duty. There are always ways to keep yourself occupied and awake. _He thought though he was unsure how he knew that.

"I am sorry Master Kylar; I will strive to do better next time." She said making another slight bow.

A male sigh behind him told Logan that the 'Master Kylar' was obviously used to things like this. A smirk crossed his face which he quickly hid when the girl noticed it. The hands of what he guessed was the woman lightly pushed him back toward the bed which he grudgingly climbed onto and turned around sitting down.

He decided he was complying far too much with their 'demands'. He would have to show some resistance. After all this was HIS dream and if he focused hard enough he should at least make the monster disappear. The woman seemed caring enough she could stay, but the monster gave him the creeps with his no blinking eyes.

"Fayt, can you tell us how you came to be unconscious outside the temple?" That was odd… what had they called him?

"Fayt?" He said his tone clearly questioning. That higher pitched voice again… annoying.

The girl in the back chimed in with a chipper tone, "When I found you I tried to get your name out and you kept repeating Fayt. That's your name is it not?" She was rather smug for a girl who was confused.

A brief recollection of trying to move and numbness with cloudy figures flooded his mind. _Must have been when I showed up. _He recalled the word fate passing through his mind repeatedly. Had he been speaking at the time? A clear misunderstanding, but one he could deal with. Why should they know his real name? This was merely a dream.

He moved his small hand up to his forehead as if to sooth a light headache. A nod of his head and he assented to the name. "Yes." The 'victory' quite clear in the girl's voice as she gave out a slight giggle. The girl's monster master turned to look at her. A light "meep" passed the girls lips and she quickly went still again before he turned back around. Hahaha she had gotten in trouble for it, he struggled to hide a rather smug look from crossing his face. He failed.

The woman continued the interrogation. "Do you remember how you got outside the temple?" She asked again.

As slight shake of his head and he spoke in that annoying voice again. "No, I… I only remember bright lights and being hit." His hand moved up to his head once more. What was he doing before the headlights? He remembered being angry, but for what?

Kylar whispered in a voice he barely caught. "The injuries were rather bed when we got there." _So he was one of the two figures I saw._

"Do you remember where you came from?" the woman asked again. Why was she asking him all these questions? They were making his head hurt. That fog was swirling like crazy in his mind trying to turn him around and keep him lost.

"I… don't… remember." He said a tear falling down his cheek? Why was he crying? It was idiotic to cry at that, but… he couldn't help it. Where had he come from? He could only remember small sections of who he was? That infernal fog was keeping him from remembering something he should clearly know. He knew this was a dream, but how did he know that? What made him so sure?

"I see," the monster man spoke up again. "The head injury must have caused some degree of amnesia."

"I agree," the masked woman replied. What had she called herself? Sylvestra? "We have put out a bulletin that you have been found along with a holo of you. I'm sure your parents will turn up Fayt. Until then you may stay here." A motherly voice… oddly soothing.

"Yes ma'am." He said nodding as the two moved to leave the room. The cuff of his shirt moved up with his hand to wipe the infernal tears from his eyes.

The pair paused at the door and Master Kylar turned to face the young girl, "Keep better watch on him this time Hera." The girl meekly nodded in agreement, and the two left.

On their way out before the door closed he heard a snippet of their conversation. "He is quite clearly force sensitive Sylves," the man Kylar said and the door whisked closed. A swirl of the fog and he wondered what force sensitive meant.

His gaze moved back to the only other person in the room. The young girl was looking at him… suspiciously. Great… she was paranoid. "I have to go." He lied. She rolled her eyes and motioned to the other door in the room.

"The refresher's in there." She said and went silent watching him again. Who the heck called a restroom a refresher? Stupid dream. Though in most cases you did 'freshen up' in one.

He moved to the door then opened it; a sense of relief flooded him. There it was, a mirror. He hastily closed the door behind him and moved to look at 'himself'. Astonishment crossed 'his' features in the mirror. There perched precariously on the edge of what he imagined was some form of sink was a boy. His age… looked to be between six and eight; long black hair just passed his shoulders, dark blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was dressed in the off white cloth, brown boots and belt he had seen the children in the hallway wearing.

A brief thought flutter through the fog of his mind. _This dream had better end before I have to go through puberty again._

AN: Well thats the end of Chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed it. Anytime there is a time jump to years in advance I will post the year. This happens a lot during the first about 6-7 chaptes in order to get to the Mandalorian Wars quicker. I will still post the year in later chapters, but thats more because I feel like it.

If I get far enough ahead I will post more than one chapter a week. Right now I'm about to start on seven so we will see.

Please note that I HATE internal monologue and most times it will be typed out as a general feeling rather than go into the Italics of exact words. This of course does not hold true for scenes where it is very necessary.

That's all for now. See you again next saturday.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Please note that this week there will be two short chapters posted. One today... the day there is supposed to be a release, and the other tomorrow. Short means between 1400 and 1700 words. Depending on tomorrows reveiw of the next chapter it may grow... a lot, or shrink a little. All names I use have a meaning in some Language. Does it 'follow cannon'? Probably not, but it is what I chose to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything related aside from a few video games. I know you thought I did, but it's ok people always make that mistake.

**Chapter 2**

**Reality is a Dream**

**3970BBY**

It had been a little over a month since Fayt showed up in this bizarre place. He had since discovered the 'where' the dream was taking place. The reference to 'Jedi' had done it like someone had thrown a brick through that fog and hit him with it. This was a Star wars dream, and a very vivid one at that. Not that the dawning had revealed much to him. After all knowing you were somewhere, and knowing HOW you knew that wasn't the same thing.

He had vague recollections of Jedi, and differing sentient species interacting in a movie… or was it a game? This revealed that the monster man from the first day was actually and alien man… figures.

He had managed to have the girl Hera retrieve him something to read in what she called Galactic Basic. A lucky break, this Galactic Basic was English in writing as well. Of Course since it was a dream that was only natural. The alien man and blind woman had stopped in more than once to 'check' on him. He decided that he was suspicious of the two.

Their visits had been to give him updates on the search for his parents. Or that was their pretext rather. They had him do small tasks while they were there which told them something. Though the 'what' he was unsure of.

Of particular note was the discovery of what the blind woman and alien man's species were. She was a 'Miralukan' and the man was a 'Nautolan'. So the woman saw with the force… somehow, and the man was amphibious. The woman had been rather astounded by his as she said 'ravenous' thirst for knowledge; as well as the ability to read with the obvious detriment of his amnesia. The 'books' he had been reading on the 'datapad' he had been forced to explain. The two were obviously intrigued.

"Why do you read so often Fayt?" The Miralukan Sylvestra asked him. He had found out both her first and last name Sylvestra Mir. Another discovery had been that people said Jedi and then the person's last name. He assumed it was a form of respect like calling someone Miss or Mister. Though in this case it only applied to Jedi.

This was discovered by one of the groups that had come to 'pick up their lost child'. Most had left sadly after discovering he wasn't theirs. There had been two couples who offered to adopt him until his parents turned up, but they were turned away. The last person who had come was arrested, but for what he could only guess at.

Within the first week he had realized how… childish his mannerisms had become. Perhaps a side effect of his age reversal in the dream. Clair would say it was his attempt to relive his younger days or some such. But... who was Clair? He hit on the image of a woman before that fog swirled back in.

"I enjoy reading Jedi Mir." He said and quickly went back to reading the datapad to avoid her questioning gaze. He was sure of her next question before it ever left her mouth.

"So you enjoy reading things like 'A Guide to the Worlds of the Republic' then." He tried to avoid her gaze, but he could FEEL it over the top of his datapad. A quick glance affirmed his suspicions. The woman wore a slight smile on her face.

"Yes Jedi Mir, and books on History, Biological life, Galactic languages, Galactic Polit-" he was cut off by a slight laugh and wave of her hand for him to stop. His face turned a bit red which he tried to hide it with the datapad. He had begun to ramble.

"They just seem a bit odd for a child of your age is all," she said the smirk remaining on her face. Reading her facial features without the ability to see her eyes had taken a while. That is, if Miralukan's even had eyes under those masks. He had realized just how much you actually based on the eyes of a person to read them.

He bit back the urge to say his 'apparent age', and instead – "I just… like these books Jedi Mir." They were relatively enjoyable, though he would have preferred to see what type of fiction the dream held for him. A brief image of a bookshelf lined hallways flashed through his vision when he blinked; however, when he tried to see it again by closing his eyes it was already gone.

"Fayt, I was thinking of putting you in one of the Initiate clans here at the enclave." She said after a few minutes of silence. His eyes quickly left the book he was reading alert like a dog perking his ears. He recalled these clans he had seen a few of them, even sat in on a few of their classes at the behest of Jedi Kylar and Jedi Mir.

This meant only one thing. They had apparently sensed what was called the force in him, and wanted him to train in its use. The fog started to clear a bit, but merely swirled harder and blanketed anything he was about to hit upon. "Really Miss Mir?" He lapsed into his original way of addressing people. The joy that spread through him was unmaskable in his voice, which only made her smile more.

"Indeed," she said a slight nod of her head. The door whisked open and Jedi Kylar stepped in. "Sylves, we are summoned to the council. Their decision is to be handed down today." The Nautolan spoke then turned his head to face the boy. A slight nod and Fayt still smiling did the same. The man didn't blink a species trait he had also gotten used to.

"Very well," Jedi Mir said moving to her feet then the door. "I will return later Fayt to speak again on this matter." With that the two left. He remembered the council… he had met them very briefly about ten days into his stay. They asked him questions of which he could not answer. Some were sympathetic, others cautious. There had been an annoying feeling in his head the whole time, but that disappeared when he was dismissed and left the room.

In his mind the thought that they may be going to talk to the council of him didn't leave for the remainder of that day. The day which took FAR too long. It had been before noon when Jedi Mir came to speak to him.

That night he'd had a dream. It was a typical dream nothing of any real import that he could recall as he lay there the next morning. The problem was that he had the dream at all. The question rolled around in his head. [i]How can I have a dream inside of another dream? How is that possible?[/i] He realized he had to find a way to wake up, and soon.

His previous attempts to do so by pain and thinking really hard that he was in a dream did nothing. Nor had any form of shock, and he wasn't about to try the death wakes you up routine. He had to take into account the sheer amount of time he had been in this dream as well. How long do dreams really last? You could be in one for months or years, but when you wake it was like seconds had passed. Mere snippets were all that would be left to be forgotten within a few minutes or an hour.

Could this be something more… Something aside from a dream, but if it wasn't a dream… then what could it be?

A whisk at the door alerted him to someone's entrance, and since he had already been awake he sat up in bed. By this time he was used to the body he seemed to inhabit here, as well as all that came with it. This included the manner and tone which adults spoke to him. At first they thought that speaking near him like he was some inattentive child was fine. Until he asked Jedi Master Mir a few questions from some of her conversations with Jedi master Kylar.

She had not liked the implications apparently, though she had answered the questions to some degree. Since that time fewer and fewer adults had spoken around him without regard to his presence. "Ahh you are awake then Fayt," a Female Twi'Lek stood that the door adorned in sold light grey robes a smile on her face.

"I have been sent to bring you to your clan. You will be studying with them starting today." The smile never left the woman's face. He nodded the smile returned to her face… infectious smile the woman seemed to have. When he first saw a Twi'Lek he had wanted to pull one of those 'Lekku'… it was that human curiosity acting up again. The woman's smile had been a motherly one he realized while getting dressed. The same outfit made up his whole wardrobe so it wasn't exactly a difficult choice.

His stomach was aflutter. This was something to be happy about. He would learn to use the force as he had seen… somewhere… wherever he had come from. Many emotions passed through him as he turned to follow the female Twi'Lek out and to his new home.


	4. Chapter Three

AN: I bring you the second short chapter for this week. The next chapter should be a lot more fun… It was definitely fun to write. The title tells you all about this chapter.

If anyone knows of a place that tells of planets where Revan went during the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars and could PM it to me I would be grateful. The Wookie can only supply me with so much info, and the people who put the info in don't go into THAT much detail. Yes… I research everything on the Wookie until a better source surfaces… *hint hint*

I do not like how it deletes any form of line I place in it such as the asterisk line... Pain. Well I came up with something.

Disclaimer: Insert Snappy/funny line about how I don't own Star Wars here.

**LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE**

**Chapter Three**

**Fated Meetings**

**3,967BBY**

Sylves watched the class from her perch on a balcony at the Temple. She had recently returned from a mission in the outer rim worlds that bordered Republic Space. A few Refugee's had made it to the temple and spoke of a conquering army of Mandalorian's growing ever closer. The council was debating the validity of such a claim. She had merely been one of the Jedi masters and knights dispatched to see what was going on. With her report given to the council she had been dismissed.

Though the revelations she had gained had been disturbing she was not going to allow them to affect her. Instead she was watching the boy Fayt's progress. It had been just over three years since he turned up in that dark alley yet he had excelled to the top of his clan in nearly every class. He would soon get a training sword and learn to fight with it. However, he had already proven himself in hand to hand against his peers as well as some of his immediate elders. A few of the moves he used were noted and certain masters came to watch him every time.

"Watching the boy again Sylves?" the voice of a master she knew well echoed from behind her.

"He intrigues me to no end Dorak, and I gain great enjoyment watching him grow." She had seen him during her report. Here on one of his visits from the Dantooine Enclave. He had brought the Padawan he was training at the time. A young girl, if Sylves recalled correctly the girl should be nearly eighteen and was passed from one master to the next as she drank up knowledge. An interesting girl… She wanted to introduce Fayt to her at least once. Hopefully that would occur this day.

"Your, interest has been the topic of conversation in the council chambers many a time. No less today when you proposed to take the boy off world to a crystal cave." The man's gaze moved from the boy as did hers and their eyes locked. "Your request is allowed. Your arguments… had credence though I fear it may trigger further such requests. I had hoped to question the boy as I usually do. He is an enigma to many of us. Wisdom beyond his years and an affinity to the force that is stronger than many I have seen in recent years."

"Yet your current padawan seems to be the strongest in recent history. She already matches knights in her ability. The boy that is always with her, her virtual shadow also shows great promise and ability. " She paused and looked back at the class below. "I fear that something is going to happen soon Dorak. I feel that… a darkness is coming; that so many strong in the force should appear at the same time."

"The Boy's appearance still has many Masters on edge after three years Sylves. Such a powerful swirling of dark and light force energies so close to the Temple. Many are still against you taking the boy away from their ever watchful eyes. Vrook is highly opposed and is vehemently defending his position to keep the boy here as we speak."

She nodded in ascent to the comment and the man turned to leave. "We will be leaving tomorrow Dorak." She said hearing the man pause for a few moments as if to speak to her once again. However, he merely started walking again. She was going to get Fayt off world before that the old tyrant convinced enough people to keep the boy on world until he was Vandar's age.

**LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE**

The next day Sylves had personally gone to wake the boy. Fayt was beyond elated to hear the news, and seeing his joy she couldn't help but feel it as well. He had probably heard whispers by then of what was to come. Fayt had passed all the previous tests set before him as if they were the simplest of things.

The construction of his own lightsaber was the next step. One that a child such as him should be doing in the safety of the Temple or the Enclave on Dantooine. Even she agreed with that, however, there was a pull that told her to take him to a world she knew of. A crystal cave she had been to in the past. It was the guidance of the force Sylves was sure of that. She had 'fought' hard to gain the right to take the boy, and she had no intention of letting that slip by.

The boy reached up and brushed some of the raven hair from his face while pulling on his boots. She was going to clear her throat when he spoke. "I am almost ready Master Mir." The boy said as he turned to face her that smile still on his face. She couldn't help, but smile as well. His mood seemed to affect those around him.

Her mind wandered off as she contemplated this fact. It was one of the conversations that surrounded the boy, and one of the topics certain Masters 'feared'. For should the boy fall how would this effect those closest to him?

"Mir… Master Mir?" Fayt stood before her a quizzical look on his face. She must have been to engrossed in her own thoughts. She had not noticed he was ready nor how long he had been there… let alone speaking to her.

"Very well then let us depart." She said and used the force to push the button that opened the door. She had liked to astonish the boy when he first arrived in that way. The fun died shortly after he discovered how she was doing it, a pity.

Their trip through the halls of the Academy moved them past many student, teachers, knights, and masters. Some stopped to speak briefly wishing the boy the best and that the force be with them both.

One Jedi Master however, had other ideas. She openly stopped the two of them in the hallway. Sylves could feel what was coming and wondered how the woman could think this was the best of times. Her other Staunch enemy when it came to the boy, "Ahh Atris you have come to see us off then?" She was cordial about it.

"No I have come to try once more to get you to see sense." Sylves glanced down at Fayt. The boy was rubbing his temple. He had once told her that did so when 'a memory was triggered' in his head. How the encounter with the white haired woman could do such a thing she was unsure. "Why is it you cannot see that this mission is folly. You seek to change a pivotal facet of the Jedi way. You would rather take the boy to some outer rim world to seek a crystal than have him speak with Dorak and be given one."

"As I stated to the High Council, I have every intention of letting the boy speak with Dorak upon our return. The force is at work in this action I take. I am being led along with Fayt to the –" the boy beside her wobbled on his feet slightly and her hand reached out to steady him. Atris's eyes locked onto this and was about to speak; however, Sylves did not give her the chance. "If you will excuse us Master Atris. We have to get to the Shuttle that will take us to my ship before it departs."

She could hear Atris speaking behind them, but ignored it. "Are you alright Fayt? You seemed to be a bit off balance back there." She wanted to know. If the boy was unwell then she would delay their departure even if she did not wish to. the boys health took priority for her regardless of the feeling that was leading her.

"Sorry Master Mir." He began and shook his head a bit the raven hair waving around his head as his hand settled on his face. "I was just fighting the fog in my head and got dizzy from it." Yes the boy had told her about the memory inhibiting 'fog'. Perhaps it was the amnesia and he had just given it a characteristic… perhaps it was something more.

"What were you trying to remember?" She had tried to work with him on his memories before to no avail.

"I… feel as if I have seen Master Atris before… somewhere." The boy had perhaps tried too hard to delve into his own mind.

"Perhaps it was near the archives," She responded.

"No… this was the first time I have met her. It was… something else Master Mir." A puzzling development, but not one the boy seemed able to wrap his mind around.

With the small 'conversation' Atris had had with the two of them it took longer than anticipated to reach their destination. She had hoped to surprise the boy with a meeting. However things were not to go her way yet again.

As they walked through a final door Fayt stopped dead in his tracks. He wobbled slightly on his feet then stood straight up eyes wide as fear spread across his features. She hastily looked around trying to find its source, but snapped back to him when words began to tumbled from the boy's mouth.

"The bringer of the Light and Dark… As the double edged sword ascends to fame and glory light is shed across the darkening galaxy. When the hero returns a tyrant the sword falls allowing the Darkness to consume the light." The boy fell against her and she hastily steadied him. Sylves's arms kept him aloft for the next few moments until he 'woke' from the stupor he appeared to be in.

Her gaze immediately moved to the girl talking heatedly to a boy by the large door across the way. There stood a boy and girl she had wished to introduce Fayt too. Revan and Malak… The boy's words rang like an enormous bell in her head. A struggle immediately erupted in her head on whether to inform the High Council of this.

Would they brush it off as a mere Rambling? It was most likely. Many of the high Council thought Revan could do no wrong. Most of Fayt's 'faults' were shared by Revan; yet the two of them were looked at in entirely different lights. The High Councils prejudices were one of the many things she had found she disliked about them.

The boy's voice pulled her back to reality, "Master Mir?" A slight tug on her sleeve and she glanced down at him with a smile. All sense of fear or that anything had happened at all was gone from the boy. It wasn't a force vision… perhaps something else… or more.

"Let us continue Fayt. The ship is to depart soon." She said and pulled him along gently. The meeting between the three would have to wait for another day. She thought it was best to keep Fayt from the two for now.

**LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE**

AN2: I realize as most of you read this that you may wonder, "why does a miraluka's gaze move around when it doesn't have to?" Well... it just does. Call it an attempt to placate a society of aliens that need to change where they look to see things.

Also of note... if I happen to mention her eyes narrowing... it's a mistake I try to remove every time I notice it. My apologies if I miss one.

To the person who sent a reveiw - THANK YOU! I hope the expectations you may hold are met at least a little.


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Hello again all. Yes... it is technically Saturday so I'm putting this one up. Yay an action sequence!

I tried to put a small bit of comedy in the writing itself, and hopefully oportunities will arise in the future for more. If not well... thats... too bad.

You could stop reading the story, but then you might wake up with a wookie next to your bed in a night gown (try getting THAT image out of your head).

SEPARATESEPARATESEPARATESEPA RATESEPARATESEPARATESEPARATE SEPARATESEPARATESEPARATESEPA RATESEPARATE

**Chapter Four**

**Crystal**

**3967BBY**

The shuttle ride to the ship had been short, much shorter than the long ride on her personal ship. It wasn't large, but it more than did what Sylves required. Their destination to the dismay of the High council was not Ilum. She had discovered a cave on a Jungle world near the outer rim. The population was sparse, but the force had lead her to the location of the cave.

The council had sent a small party with her back to the cave once before taking complete note of the location and certain contents. This had been years ago and from what she could see there hadn't been much prospect to go for the cave. Naturally, the planet Despayre was a horridly dangerous planet which had been another wrinkle in the councils favor.

She had to question what made them ascent to her taking the boy. The force must surely have been with her for she doubted any other possibility. Her inner eye turned to the boy who had been in the co pilots chair (the only other one) for the majority of the trip. His questions had been incessant, but that was to be expected on his first outing from the temple. This would be his first memory of the world outside, and she hoped to make it a good one.

They came out of hyperspace near the planet and the boys eyes widened as he looked down on it in wonder. The single large forested continent stood out in a vast ocean. "Recite what it is I told you Fayt." She said a rather stern tone. She had to make sure the boy was absolutely going to follow her instructions. She did not wish to see him dead by the overtly poisonous plants or any other horrid accident.

He perked up obviously tearing his gaze from the planet's surface and looked at her. "I am to follow all of your instructions without fail. I will not do anything that may put me in danger." He looked away from her his face red slightly. "I am to pay very close attention to my surroundings and not be overtly distracted by anything."

A mere nod and then with a hand gesture allowed the boy free reign to gaze back out the window. She had enjoyed the company as her usual forays into the galaxy were alone. She had continued some portions of the boys training during the nearly week long trip. He was highly in tune with the force. She could still teach him much, but there was a limit compared to other masters.

He had also shown an aptitude with the training sabers back at the academy. With this being her own strong point she had focused on teaching him various moves and styles. There was even a small bit of sparring. She held more along the belief that actions taught better than words, or as some called it the 'hands on approach'. By facing her, a much more knowledgeable duelist he would thus learn more quickly.

They were on the surface before much longer, but it was still nearly a day's trip to the cave by foot. A shuttle could not easily reach the cave, and though she did not wish to subject the boy to the harsh environment this could be considered a part of the test. Sylves hoped she was prepared for any emergency. With the boys natural curiosity she could see him getting into some horrible situation or other on the long trip.

The trip would start tomorrow. They were to stay in the ship one last night where she would be sure once again that the boy knew of her instructions. After all curiosity could only kill the gizka and the boy was curious of EVERYTHING. Upon learning of their destination he had began to study in depth the planet, its biological life, climate and she could only guess what else.

She hoped that the studies had revealed her reasons for caution, but she could not be sure it had. Striding into her living compartments revealed the boy who had taken up residence on her floor for the trip. She found him reading something on the VERY worn datapad he had been given when he first arrived. She rubbed both of her temples and spoke up. "Fayt… Sleep. now. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." She said her tone brooking no argument.

The boy hastily hid the datapad and closed his eyes. A quick check to making sure he was covered properly for sleep and she went to bed herself. The word incessant echoed through her mind as she was forced to tell him again to put away the datapad and sleep.

The journey had been relatively easy. Fayt had followed her instructions… for the most part. He only had two near death experiences with poisonous plants from trying to observe them too closely. A small number when you compared it to the sheer amount that they passed. They both had worn thick durable clothing for the trip. Even the smallest thorn could prove fatal here.

The boy made a rather humorous prospect following her through the jungle with not a patch of skin showing from head to toe. She had specially prepared the outfit she was told was bright orange for him back on Coruscant. Anything that lowered the possibility of him getting himself into trouble was well worth the cost. Pity she couldn't really discern colors.

They had taken many more breaks than she had wanted, but the boy was young, human, and wearing heavy clothing in a tropical environment. A setback she had not planned for nearly as much as she would have liked. They were behind schedule, and though it was soon to be dusk she knew how close they were to the cave. The boy had mentioned feeling it nearly an hour ago. She hadn't felt it till just a few minutes before.

The force that dwelt inside of the cave was not an extremely strong one, but it was still there. As she cleared the next mound of a large tree she saw it. The cave felt… darker than she recalled, but the force was prone to such sways in remote and untapped areas such as this. "Fayt, we have arrived." She said turning to see the boy panting and climb over the last stump.

His face lit up as he looked upon the entrance. "Is that it Master Mir?" The boy said and closed his eyes breathing in deeply then opening them. "It feels… pleasant though… a bit odd up close."

So the boy had sensed the darkness that had seemed to settle over the cave as well. "Come we will stay in the cave tonight and return to the settlement tomorrow." She said and beckoned him through the small clearing. The jungle was overtly dense around the clearing, and she had been unsure as to why there was a clearing just before the mouth. A question that had never been answered.

Shortly after their entrance to the cave she heard him gasp. Though their ways of seeing were very different she was sure the boy would be much more… entertained by the 'lightshow'. The crystals in the cave gave off a wondrous display of colors ranging into many shades of green, blue and an occasional yellow.

"Master Mir how will I choose a crystal?" The boy asked the obvious, and though he could merely choose one. She was sure they had been brought here for a reason. She did not wish for it to be that simple. It couldn't be after all.

"You will meditate in the large room ahead. Allow the force to guide you, and it will show you what you seek." Luckily the boy had patience far beyond his years… in most cases. While she settled in the boy did as he was instructed and started to meditate in the center of the large room filled with crystalline light.

It had been hours, and the boy sat there some few rocks and crystal bits floating around him. When he opened his eyes and turned to the right. Her inner eye followed his gaze to a blank area of the cave. He appeared… confused. Perhaps what he sought was there, yet… she could not be sure.

"Leave off for the night Fayt, we can continue this tomorrow. You will gain nothing from your fatigue, but dead ends." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "And no buts." His mouth clamped back down and he nodded in understanding.

That night her dreams were swirls of darkness and it felt like she had something digging around in her head. The next day she felt slightly… out of it, but the boy was happy to continue where he had left off. Sylves had to force him to eat something before he began. Perhaps his renewed energy would assist him in discovering what had eluded him the day before. Surely… her feeling could not be wrong. She knew she had brought the boy here for a reason.

Halfway through the morning the boy stopped for a reason other than to relieve himself. "Master Mir," he said turning to face her and be sure she was paying attention.

"Yes," She asked inquisitively.

"I… feel something approaching the cave." Or rather perhaps sensed it the thought fluttered through her head.

"Stay here; I will see what it is." She said motioning for him to stay with one hand. Her short trek to the cave entrance revealed nothing nor did her observance of the surroundings. It was raining outside, but other than that there had been no change from their arrival the day before. She could not sense anything other than the normal animal and plant life.

"Master Mir I do not sense it anymore," her inner eye blinked. Confusion was quickly replaced by a gnawing irritation. She had told the boy to remain behind, and he had not done as he was told.

"Fayt, please recite the instructions you are to follow for this trip." She said hiding the annoyance form her voice as best she could.

"I am to follow all of your-" the boy cut off bowing his red face. He had apparently caught on before finishing the recitation and nodded.

"Yet you did not do so." She said and turning motion him back into the cave. "I will have to decide on a punishment later" she said as they walked. "However, for now…" the boy stopped just before she had, and her tone changed.

The dark presence. "Fayt, go back to the central cave and stay there." Her tone was adamant, and she saw the boy nod then run ahead of her.

A deep voice echoed from behind her near the cave entrance. "I see that I have been noticed."

A deep hum reverberated to Sylvestra's ears. Quickly she whirled around using the force to pull her lightsaber into her hand. Just in time her 'saber met his in a deadlock, a deep purple offsetting her own metallic blue. The Male human was in his late forties by her guess wearing an extremely worn red robe. He looked… haggard.

"Very good." He said as they began. Her blade met his time again and again a whirl of lights in the dark cave. She would push him back, then he would her. She ducked under the man's 'saber and watched as it chipped and melted the rock of the wall. While down she twirled her foot out, but the man easily jumped it and went for a downward swing. Her shoulder was singed and she winced as she backed up once more.

Again their blades met in lightning motion. Her shoulder throbbed as she felt herself being pushed back. She managed to knick the man's leg before she realized they were back in the large chamber. She side stepped a piece of rubble the man force threw at her and spinning force pushed the man back. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself and was back in a ready stance before she could strike at him.

"Hahaha I haven't had this much fun in a long while. The beasts and occasional hunter of this planet only provide so much sport." The man taunted her. Her inner eye caught a glimpse of Fayt hiding behind a large blue crystal cluster in the very center of the room.

Her 360 degree vision refocused on the now smiling man before her. Never leaving his ready position she saw him force lift something then throw it. She was ready, but nothing came aside from a slight yelp and crash. The man's grin never left his face, and she could swear it merely grew bigger.

_There is no emotion there is peace,_ echoed in her mind as she fought back her anger at the trick the man had used. "Fayt, are you alright?" the man's eyes narrowed and glazed over slightly.

"Fayt…" He said then launched another attack while snarling. She had been ready. Fayt's condition unknown she was anxious, but she could do nothing aside from concentrate on the fight at hand. The man was clearly a superb duelist, as well as proficient with force abilities. "Fayt Fayt Fayt FAYT!" He laughed taunting her.

She managed to keep herself calm, and avoided strike after strike until they were against the back wall. Her singed left arm had grown sluggish and she could tell she had to end this soon. One more dodge and the man's lightsaber collided with a crystal cluster. A small blast sent shards of crystal into her whole right side. A scream escaped her lips as she fell to the ground.

She lay there panting, the man standing over her doing the same victory on his face. "So it ends Jedi, you were a worthy opponent." He said as he raised his lightsaber. Realization dawned on her hers was no longer in her hand. It had to have left her when she was hit with all crystalline shards.

"STOP!" Fayt's voice echoed through the cave amplifying it. Sylves felt the force as the man's hand moved to intercept. The two force push's collided. Fayt was struggling to overpower the man, and it was clear that he was being toyed with.

"Oh ho, quite a powerful apprentice Jedi." He said with a mocking laugh as a bead of sweat appeared on his face; perhaps not being toyed with as much as she originally thought. His lightsaber had since moved to her throat to keep her pinned. She could try something while his concentration was divided. She had to… for Fayt's sake.

"Ok, I'm done with you." The human said then put more power behind his push sending the boy colliding into large cluster of crystals. She had heard the boy's breath leave him and winced. He had clearly sagged at the impact and the man laughed again. "Now that the distractions are gone shall I end this?" He raised his lightsaber again he wasn't one for the subtle stab apparently. He could have been done by now. She had spent the time Fayt bought her wisely and located her lightsaber.

To her great misfortune it was tightly wedged. "Now you die Jed-" the man cut off and they both looked back towards the center of the room. There was a great swelling of the force. Fayt stood there his eyes a softly glowing blue.

"NOOO!" Fayt shouted. Both of his hands had already been close together. She knew what was coming. The man moved to block the incoming force push, and she saw the shock spread across his features. His push was completely consumed. His body flew through the air the few feet until he collided with a bare wall which collapsed into a much smaller cavern.

Sylves could merely watch as the boy force leapt into the air. Her lightsaber which she had tried before to dislodge as well as their assailants flew into each of Fayt's hands. Both sabers were activated while he was still flying. Then as he came down their orientation changed, and one sunk through the rock on each side of the man's head.

"FAYT, what did you do? Did you kill him?" She couldn't believe it. There was no way the boy would do something like that.

No… wait she could still feel the man through the force. He was alive yet. A sigh of relief came before the boy's response. "No Master he is merely unconscious." The two sabers were deactivated and the boy kept them with him. That was fine. It would be best if he held onto them for the time being.

"Get away from that man and come here." It was painful, but Sylves forced herself to sit up. She was happy that the boy had not killed the man, though there was no telling just how much damage had been done.

There was no going out of the cave in her present condition of that she was sure. She had prepared for the boy to get injured and in her small pack she had brought a distress beacon. She was 'lucky' it was near her; a painful haze settled over her mind as she reached for the pack. Panting heavily she brought it back to her and then tried to stabilize her breathing.

"Master Mir," the boy said. Her inner eye snapped away from the pack she had been about to ruffle through and landed on the boy. He was standing in the small opening the man had flown through. The wall she now recognized was the one the boy had looked at confused last night. Sylves had been about to raise her voice as her calm shattered.

"I found it." He said holding up three black crystals with blue swirls. She had to hide a sense of dread from spreading across her features. Surely those sinister looking things weren't what the force had lead them here to collect… surely.

SEPARATESEPARATESEPARATESEPA RATESEPARATESEPARATESEPARATE SEPARATESEPARATESEPARATESEPA RATESEPARATE

Disclaimer: The voice in my head tells me I own Star Wars... people around me look at me funny when I say this and call me a liar. If you can tell me the reason for this it would make me update quicker(lies).


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Like Taking Candy From a Rancor**

**3956BBY**

The Sunlight beamed through the un-tinted glass of the High Council chamber on Coruscant. Each chair before her held a high back though some of those sitting were much smaller than the chairs. The central pillar in the room was the only actual decoration to be seen and if standing right concealed one of the High Council members at a time.

Sylvestra's Inner eye looked at each Master in turn. She had been summoned here for a reason even if it was one the High Council should be involved in. She was a peace, though deep under the surface it was a struggle. "It is not the time yet Sylvestra, surely you can see that." The voice of a master to her right and echoes of ascent grew around her.

"The boy has performed masterfully and completed all trials placed against him. He recently competed in the Apprentice tournament and was bested by none. He is ready for this." Her rebuttal was a strong one… she hoped.

"Yet we also cautioned against allowing him to enter the tournament. The boy's progress and abilities are unsettling." It was another master this time on her left. He meant the boys predominant one. He had quite a few oddities, but that one had garnered him a great amount of attention.

"Yet you allowed him to compete. For what reason other than to see how far he has progressed. His ability is unmatched by his peers as well as some elders. The boy was also instrumental in the capture of a dark jedi a year ago." Her gaze fell about the room. She knew the question was coming soon.

"On a foolhardy quest seeking a lightsaber crystal," Vrook this time her focus fell on him. Her most hard pressed foe in this decision.

"One which you have not allowed him access to." She was swift in this reply. They had stripped the crystal from the boy the day of their arrival. She had immediately gone before the council to try to reverse their decision. He would not be allowed its use until he was made a padawan. Something they seemed intent on keeping him from.

"The crystal is a swirl of Force energy. The boy is not ready for its use," Dorak this time. The color was beyond odd for more reasons than she dared dream of. To have found such a thing in the cave she took him to. She still wondered what part of the force had lead her there with the boy.

"Why is it you seek to hold back the boy? There have been recent examples of students such as he." One case in particular involved many masters in the room. The line had been far from subtle. Many Masters present had taught the young girl Revan at one point in time or other.

"Do not think we have forgotten of his arrival at this Academy Sylvestra." Vrook again. Ahh yes here it was. "The swirls of light and dark force energy when the boy appeared is still being investigated even now."

"I have looked into this 'investigation' Master Vrook. No headway has been made in the four years since the boy's arrival. Do you plan to hold him here as an apprentice until you discover something then?" She asked. A few masters turned to face Vrook obviously the council was split on this point.

The Council Member looked at her she could see it. "Your attachment to the boy has been noted over the years Sylvestra." Vandar stated. She had thought he was with her decision on this.

"My attachment is merely to a promising student." She stated her gaze falling on the diminutive green Councilor.

"Should you deprive the boy for too long he will try to seek knowledge from less desirable areas. He is quickly going through anything he can lay his hands on here." She stated some nodded in agreement. She HAD to get her point across and she felt this struggle was just beginning. She WOULD have the boy as her Padawan.

LINEHRELINEHERELINEHERELINEH ERELINEHERELINEHERELINEHEREL INEHRELINEHRE

Fayt walked down the corridor filled with people. His destination was an audience chamber. He had been summoned by Master Valsign, yet had not been told the reason. Faynia and Drell his 'tagalongs' had stayed behind. After his return from the crystal cave he had gained a few apprentice 'followers' apparently awed by what he had done.

It was a pure and simple fluke he was sure. The man had just been caught off guard. He had been lucky though a master had commented that there was no real luck. The force had been with him. Master Vandar had been the one to mention this.

He recognized the master slightly from his memories. Some of which had returned after his mastery of 'control'. An ability that apparently had many effects including prolonging his life by a few decades. It was one of those abilities he had to master or would not progress.

Among those memories was his real name Logan Summers. He had long since resigned himself to the name Fayt Ariolus. He had also resigned himself to the long haul in what he had originally thought was a dream. He had come to a few new conclusions since then.

One – He was in a coma and this was some form of twisted reality his semiconscious mind had thought up. Two, and the more creepy of them – He was actually in this universe. The second seemed unlikely, but ehh he had read plently of Sci-Fi novels. Most of which he could only vaguely remember.

He passed a room with a small gathering of students… or Padawans. Their ages weren't as much of a giveaway as they had been in the school system on Earth. A quick stop showed that they were gathered around a male and female student. The female was speaking. She was… cute in a way; though he didn't know how to take that. He was technically over thirty now… not that his body reflected such.

A slight laugh erupted through the room and drew him out of his thoughts. The girl and boy (though they were his elders) were excusing themselves. He had places to be as well. Master Valsign didn't exactly like it when he got distracted regardless of the reason.

He'd made it nearly halfway down the hall when, "Fayt! Wait up!" A female voice, and one he had just heard. He stopped and turned. It was the girl chasing after him the boy in tow. He examined her for the first time.

She wore black messy hair with slight curls that fell past her shoulders. _Does she wash it or just get it dirty that fast?_. He decided she would look good in a pony tail. Her eyes were a deep violet color and lips had a slight reddish tint to them. One of the oddities of this universe seemed to be strange eye colors. It wasn't that he hadn't seen violet before on earth, but he had seen a woman with natural pink here. She was relatively tall standing at probably 5'7 age… maybe 18 or 19.

The boy or… giant of a boy stood behind her. His buzzed blonde hair and clean shaven face set in a frown. He had apparently wished to be elsewhere. He had to be between 6'5 and 6'7. A giant and his Muscled (though not extremely so) figure seemed to radiate an essence of power.

Everyone in the academy knew who the two were; even if they moved between the Dantooine Enclave and this one on Coruscant. The girl was named Revan and the boy Alek. He had remembered them from back on Earth though the exact details still eluded him. He had also remembered brief amounts of what was to come. He couldn't help but swallow.

"So you're Fayt then," the girl said with a slight laugh. "We've heard a lot about you from the Masters." She claimed the 'we' in there, and with the way Alek followed her around he was sure she was correct.

"Yes… we have," Alek chimed in beside her. He Stepped forward as if to size Fayt up in his eyes. Not much to size up at his current height he was sure. A smirk crossed the boy's face and his enormous hand reached out. Fayt wasn't sure if he should run or cower. The hand came to rest on the top of his head and Alek ruffled his hair. Ugh Fayt HATED it when people messed with his hair. Didn't they know how hard it was to keep it organized? "He looks a bit girly."

"Alek! That's insulting to a boy." Revan exclaimed as if outraged by the declaration. Fayt hadn't been so lucky thus far. A few visitors to the temple had called him a good girl. He could only hope that as he continued to grow that the aging would make him seem more masculine.

Alek merely shrugged and stepped back to allow Revan control of the conversation. "Is it true you defeated a Dark Jedi on Despayre?" Revan asked inquisitively.

"It was a…" he began to say fluke then thought better of it. "The force was with me… I was told." He said and looked down a bit. He didn't like to think like that, but it was simply the truth he supposed.

"Hmm Humility, you could learn a bit of that Alek." She jeered. The giant boy shot needle eyes at her and she continued. "I have heard you have a few… strange force abilities." Revan said staring at him. His gaze moved to Alek.

"Rev you don't need to do this the boy isn't even a Padawan yet." The Giant seemed concerned. Rather like it was a warning… that Fayt should be on his way.

"Come now Alek don't you want to see what he is capable of?" She said giddily. The girl was far too… excited. He didn't like where this was going.

"I don't –" he began, but was cut off by an approaching voice from behind him.

"I seem to have discovered your reason for being late Fayt." His head snapped up. Was he already that late? He hadn't stopped, but… twice. Err three times including this one with Revan and Alek.

The first two had been perfectly reasonable though he doubted the Miralukan would agree. "My Apologies Master Valsign, I was to be there any minute." She… didn't seem to believe him.

"Revan. Were you proposing a duel with Fayt?" She asked though surely she had known. He was going to turn it down personally. There was no way he stood a chance against the future hero turned Sith Lord. The wars were to start soon form what he could recall. The Mandalorian's had been raiding and conquering non republic planets for nearly ten years now.

Another woman walked up behind Master Valsign. Older perhaps in her late thirties, "Revan, dueling the boy sounds like a fantastic idea." (fantastic is a very un-Kreia word…)

"Kreia." Her master said turning to face the new arrival. "Are you sure you wish your Padawan to do this?" the girl Revan had had many Masters one being this woman.

Fayt hit upon the name immediately certain parts of the still present fog rolling back. T_he old woman… that can mind delve. I still need a way to block that._ She glanced at him and his breath caught. Had she already been doing it? No… he hadn't felt anything. Besides why would the woman wish to delve into the mind of a boy who wasn't even a Padawan… yet.

A slight tension seemed to fill their small section of the hallway as the two masters faced each other. His glance moved back to Revan who was merely smiling. She was decidedly far too happy about the direction of this conversation.

LINEHRELINEHERELINEHERELINEH ERELINEHERELINEHERELINEHEREL INEHRELINEHERE

So they stood in the rather large training room. They had drawn a small crowd of Masters and Knights some Fayt recognized others he did not. The room seemed to glow faintly. He had been in such a room before recently in fact during his Initiate duels. His win had been almost too easy even without his ability.

The girl had tied her hair back into the ponytail that he supposed kept it from her face. He had done the same though his hair wasn't nearly so long. A small knot was all he had, but the hair was annoying at times such as this. "Are you ready Fayt?" the girl chimed in.

He checked his stance quickly his grip on the training saber and then his opponent once more. He supposed... he was as ready as he would get. He turned to look up at the gathered masters once more, and felt like he was on display. The Initiate tournament had been much the same. Though that was the purpose, to be recognized and taken as a padawan by one of the masters.

Some of the Masters had brought their Padawans with them. He did not see any initiates in the 'audience'. A brief swallow and he turned back to Revan. "Yes… I am." His reply was shaky at best and the girl smiled.

"Don't be too nervous. It's just a duel same as all the others you've been in." She said giving her training saber a slight twirl. The things left light burns on contact. The Jedi must keep a small army of people just to repair and make new clothes for them.

_Same my foot, I'm fighting the future hero of the Mandalorian wars_. he thought; but his mind WAS calmer after her encouragement and he nodded. A small breath and a voice from above launched the match.

She was upon him in an instant her form to start was Ataru. He immediately fell into Soresu, but was being pushed back by her horrendous barrage. Left strike, right, right, right, above, a flourish. He wasn't keeping up. She would be through his guard before he could do anything else. Then there it was. He stood there panting a burning sensation present in his side. She had scored the first point, two more and she would have won.

Revan barely seemed phased though quizzical. He could hear in her thoughts already 'Why is he so weak?' That was because as he had wished to say all the hype about him was blown far out of proportion. Sure he had… some abilities, but… he couldn't. Not here… with all these people.

Thankfully she gave him time to catch his breath. The voice above again and she was on the attack. This time she moved in with Shii-cho. The form was decidedly less difficult to defend against, but there was more power behind the strokes. The girl knew what she was doing… _of course she knows!_ he thought sarcastically to himself though the distraction was unneeded. He had to stay focused.

His Soresu was failing him again, and this time more due to his weakening limbs. Each blow sent him staggering a bit more. The girl was far more powerful than her form let on, and then there it was again. Her second point and a burning sensation became apparent on his left arm. There was also the beginning of a slight bruise from the contact. The girl scratched her head as she moved back to her point. Confused? Or merely scratching her head… the scratch your head thing may be an earth only habit.

Her next thought must have been, "was I wrong?" of course she was wrong maybe now some people will calm down a bit. He centered his breathing. He needed control. He didn't want to go down without at least one point. He knew it was impossible, but he could at least try.

"FAYT!" a voice echoed throughout the room demanding in its tone as his attention turned. He recognized the voice of Master Valsign all too well. "Now is not the time to hold back. Show them…" He stared at her for a few more moments. Should he really do it? He hadn't done so during the Initiates tournament, but the need wasn't there. Of course he hadn't wanted to gain too much attention anyways. He had heard some of the words that flitted through Master's and Knight's mouths about him.

Well… not personally heard them. They were far too closed mouth around him and had been for a long time now. You could hear the strangest things from Padawans though if you listened. They weren't as… tight lipped as their masters would like.

His gaze moved back to Revan her eyebrow cocked. A weak smile spread across his lips. He centered his breathing and his eyes closed slowly. Focus… focus… focus… focus… His eyes flashed open and he saw Revan's narrow at the glow he knew was there. Everything had become clearer. Every slight movement, her breathing, the slight twitches in her hand his mind took it all in processing it at rate he knew to be abnormal.

The words came nearly three second later like a drawl that was due to this 'ability' of his. This time he launched the attack. Revan had been unprepared for that and was caught by surprise. Her swift judgments however, put her into the Makashi form and his blow was deflected. He had seen it coming and was already moving into the next attack as his training saber slid off of hers.

He spun low and fast as he brought his saber around. He wanted her to believe that he was taking it for a low strike. During the spin his ears caught the slight sound of her leaving the ground. His training saber started into the spin as he intended, but instead his hand planted on the floor and is body twisted bringing his foot up and slamming into her side.

A grunt met his ears and out of the corner of his eyes he saw her fly a small distance through the air with the force of the kick. The move wasn't finished and the spin planted his foot back on the ground then turned into a leap. The girl was on her back the wince still on her face as his saber came down on her shoulder leaving the distinct smell of burnt cloth and skin.

She looked up at him rather incredulously. And then everything seemed to… go back to normal and he realized he was panting slightly. Revan's eyes narrowed once more. "So that's what it is hmm." That smirk came back to her face as she looked up at him. "How very interesting."

Had she figured it out already; after barely seeing it once? If she had then Revan was truly as terrifying as he had heard with her deductive reasoning.

A voice above them proclaimed a point for him and the chamber erupted in muffled voices as the onlookers spoke amongst themselves. Revan helped herself up and stood beside him. "You won't catch me off guard this time Fayt." She said that smirk on her face again… he didn't like that.

"Revan quit playing with the boy and end this." Came a male voice from above… so she hadn't been trying too hard? That did not bode well.

They were back in position once again… he calmed himself readying and once again focused. He heard the voice and his eyes flashed open ready. The girl was already on him like a whirlwind. And even with his focusing ability it was hard to keep up. His mind screamed that it was force speed and he moved to do the same. His was a completely novice attempt, but it would help him cope with her onslaught.

Their sabers met again and again as he fended her off. He knew his focus coupled with the horrible attempt at speed was the only thing keeping her at bay. A swift strike and he lost the grip on his saber. A spin brought him just barely out of range of what was almost the final blow. He was, however, without a training saber while she still had hers. Strike that using her force pull his own saber became hers as well.

She launched another assault this time in what he could tell was a duelsaber form though he knew not the one. This left him at more of a disadvantage. He was quickly trying to pick up on it as he twirled, ducked, and leapt about trying to avoid the blades. He wasn't having much success when he managed to trip himself up and land on his back.

Revan had seen the opening and took the bait. She leapt into the air to bring both down at once and end it. His hands both flew up and force pushed the girl back higher into the air. As she did her grip weakened on his training saber and he pulled it back to himself with a swift motion. A quick spin while on his back placed him in a forward crouch with one hand on the ground. The other held his saber outstretched behind him.

A quick and low Force leap and he was upon her. She had been ready for him though and their blades met again. He was using both hands trying to get more power behind his swing, but the sharp slant to her deflection sent his saber cascading down the side of hers. He landed on the floor twirling himself and his saber immediately going for a side strike.

She was ready for it and used her hand to hold it back with a force push while her own saber bit into his side once more. It was… over. He had lost. They both stood there panting as whoever was announcing the victor above did so. A few small claps and more whispered words met his ears. There were no cheers; this hadn't been a spectacle where such a thing was the norm.

"That was great fun." She said between breaths. He was still wincing at the new burn in his side when he noticed the mischievous grin. He couldn't' help but smile as well.

"Yes I enjoyed it very much." A slight laugh broke his lips. She laughed as well… only harder.

It hadn't taken long for the room to clear above them and he and Revan had left the room from separate doors. His first meeting with the future Sith Lord had been… far to interesting for his liking. She seemed a fun enough girl; just maybe a bit too… spunky.

He stopped in the small room on the other side and let out a slight sigh looking down. His 'slight' burns hurt more than he wanted. A small chair gained his attention and he sat down. His eyes cast down as he ran through the duel again in his head.

He would have been floored if not for his use of the ability which had yet to be named. He merely called it focus, but there was a force ability out there with the same name. "You had better not be moping about your loss." A familiar voice.

He looked up to see Sylves in the exit door looking at him. He hadn't seen her come in. "I'm… not." He replied though a pain radiated through him when she mentioned his loss. He fought back the sudden urge to cry. He was too old for such a thing… well actually; just not by his appearance.

"Good I would hate to turn around and go back the way I came after I brought good news." She said a glow on her face. Good news… what could be good news? A small satchel in her hand drew his attention. It felt… warm… familiar.

She must have known he spotted it as she quickly tossed it to him. Snatching it out of the air had been easy as if he knew exactly where it would be. It did feel familiar… almost like a happy feeling entered his body. "You get to have that back."

He quickly opened it hoping beyond hope. Inside sat two small color crystals for a lightsaber and the parts he would need to construct one. He looked up almost confused. "But Master Valsign. You said I could only have these back when I was accepted as a Padawan." A glimmer of hope…

"Yes… I did… my Padawan." A warm smile spread across her lips. He… didn't know what came over him. He leapt from his sitting position and was hugging her waist before he realized. Her arms enveloped him from above. "Yes yes… you are very happy." She said though she obviously was as well if her voice was a judge.

LINEHRELINEHERELINEHERELINEH ERELINEHERELINEHERELINEHEREL INEHRELINEHRE

(Yay Revan… short Revan.)

The small group of three walked briskly down the hallway. Revan looked around her at the few passerby going about their business. The soft clang of their boots was the only real sound to be heard. "You have questions Revan." The woman said without looking back.

"Fayt was… harder to deal with than expected." She said though it was obviously meant as a question.

A reply came from behind her. "You were going to easy on him Rev." Ahh Alek, he was a great duelist, but he let things cloud his judgment far too often outside of a fight. One thing she knew of in particular.

"You picked up on that nicely girl." The woman began. "He has special abilities, as you surely learned."

"But what was it exactly? It was almost as if-" She was cut off.

"As if he saw what was coming." Kreia finished for her. She nodded in ascent and the woman continued.

"It isn't force speed or a force ability that you can learn. From what we have gathered the boy doesn't know how he does it. When he focuses enough it merely comes on 'like a switch'. He claims the world… slows around him." She paused her mind in obviously in thought. She tended to do that.

"His mind takes all the information he sees, hears, and smells then process's it at an unimaginative speed. The best way to describe it is that he knows what you are going to do next. Such an assumption wouldn't be far off."

"Impossible," Alek chimed in. HE hadn't fought Fayt like she just had. He didn't know the feeling of wondering if your next move would also play in his favor. He didn't know how… frustrating it had been. How utterly FUN it had been. It had been a long while since she had such fun in a duel. Alek was the only other one she enjoyed dueling before this.

"Quiet and listen boy then you may learn something." Kreia said before continuing. "He picks up on the slightest twitches in your hand, the smallest shuffle of a foot. From there his mind tells him what you are going to do next as well as what the best course of action is." She paused as they passed a small group of Knights conversing amongst themselves.

"The more the boy fights and the more battle experience he gains the more the ability will grow. He has enormous potential and that is what scares the High council the most. If such a person should turn to the darkside… it could be potentially devastating to the order." She didn't hash her words in front of the two. It was one of the things Revan liked so much about Kreia. If the woman saw something one way she wouldn't hide it from her.

As they continued their path down the hallway toward the ship that would be taking them with Kreia to whatever her destination was she had to wonder. _When will I meet him again?_ It had been fun, almost too much fun.

LINEHRELINEHERELINEHERELINEH ERELINEHERELINEHERELINEHEREL INEHRELINEHRE

AN: Anyways that's this weeks chapter. Confrontations and revelations abound. Maybe next time we see Alek someone will call him by his nickname! Well.. should you be so lucky.

On a bright note this is the longest chapter yet with 4600 words. Even without all the linehere's and AN/Disclaimers. Again all reveiws are welcome and none are screened... just leave out the profanity if you can...

If you don't, the High council will come to your house sit around you in a circle and sing kumbaya. (I was gonna say Alek will come to your house and ruffle your hair, but there may be some fan girls out there that woudl want that...)

To anyone who started to read... last week I think. I apologize for the chapter one over write... not sure how Chapter two replaced chapter one, but it's probably my fault. It was fixed after I noticed it... *tears in eyes* come back please...

Disclaimer: ... why have you not grasped that I don't own starwars yet?


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Well heres the sixth Chapter... that is all.**

**Disclaimer: I Own... (laughs hysterically) Starwars... (continues to laugh uncontrolably) (turns blue in the face) (dies from lack of oxygen to the brain) (becomes a zombie and eats George Lucas's brain) (o.o I don't really own it... I was lying... you know... the opposite of truth... *sigh* right... never mind.)**

**Chapter Six**

**Pie Would be Easier**

**3964BBY**

The Hallway Fayt paced in was overtly large and ornately decorated with paintings, tapestries, and the pelts of dead creatures from the planet they were on. You could drive two trucks side by side in it, and he wasn't exactly sure there was a reason behind that fact. He had come to this planet with his Master Sylvestra Valsign. Their task was easy, but getting the people of this planet to follow it was not. The Mandalorian's would be here soon. Though the Jedi did not intervene in the war that didn't mean they stood back and watched as planet after planet was crushed outside of Republic Space.

His Master had been given the task of convincing the Government of this Planet to try to evacuate. The task was… daunting. There were only a few million settlers, but the odds of the governing body following their advice was beyond hopeless. He wasn't actually sure WHY they were even trying.

His master walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. A hand moved up and rubbed her temple. Fayt knew perfectly well what that meant. She was NOT in a good mood. If she hadn't had self control she would probably have slammed the door behind her. The miralukan's 'gaze' landed on him. More like a feeling than anything else. Miralukans didn't exactly have eyes behind those face covers.

"Fayt, we are leaving." She said then turned on a heel and started walking. Yes. Things were very bad. Her tone was made of iron and he knew no argument would change the words that left her lips. He had studied much about the planet they were visiting on and before the trip. He always did so. Best to know more about a place you were going to be for a while.

They had arrived two days ago and sought an audience with the 'Council of Elders' or governing body of the planet. During their wait he had mentioned that the governing body was filled with incompetents. This had gotten him a cuff to the back of his head by his Master. It was true though the Council was going to try to bargain with the Mandalorians. They did not believe all the horror stories that had come from the planets that fell before.

The Mandalorians didn't think in the same frame of mind as the people of the Republic. They would take the planet just for the glory of the fight. What happened to a conquered world of the Mandalorians? He hadn't heard anything but horror stories. They ranged from tales about the Raining down of Basilisk war droids to the way they fought and conducted themselves.

Fayt trailed behind his Master as she walked slowly through the Hallways of the Grand Palace. It was perhaps a bit too grand for a small settlement planet just past the outer fringes of Republic Space. He knew better than to interrupt the Jedi masters thought processing. It was clearly quite important.

He stopped at the door to the great hall almost too suddenly. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt something massive approaching. Something… bad, "MASTER!" he shouted causing her to turn to face him as she entered the enormous hall.

"They are here." Fayt could feel the fear in his own voice. He hadn't felt anything like this before now and it wasn't a feeling he would relish. His Master's head swung around into the large room to 'look' through the large windows. The sky was serene and peaceful as the previous two mornings had been. There was nothing. Was he right? Was there really something there?

Her mind must have been going a mile a minute. He quickly ran to catch up with her as she entered the enormous room. She took everything in without turning her head. He knew this because he knew how she worked. He could feel the pain inside her as well at the dawning realization. She must have felt it just then. "Fayt," She spoke slowly. "We are leaving… and no buts." She wouldn't get any from him this time.

He followed close behind her as she burst into a sprint across the room. He was barely keeping up at what could only be his top speed. His height of 4'7 was really grating on him every time they had to run like this… which was often it seemed. Man he needed a growth spurt.

"Master jedi where are you-?" an old man asked confused as they ran by him. He had been cut off by a horrendous crash that shook the palace breaking off one of the enormous black Marble pillars. The thing crashed to the floor nearby sending shrapnel cascading through the room. Fayt stopped and with narrowed eyes he searched for anyone injured by its fall. Luckily none of the sparse occupants of the room were remotely close.

"FAYT! NOW!" His master's voice from the door tore his attention from the scene. They were leaving… no one could stop what had come, least of all a single Jedi master and her only Padawan. He ran up the small flight of pearly white polished steps and out the enormous dark wood engraved double doors.

The Sheer chaos of the scene below stopped him in his tracks, and he found himself swallowing as he could do naught but watch in horror. Basilisk War Droids fell from the sky at horrendous speeds raining deadly fire onto the small city below. He saw men, women, and children running and screaming… and dying. Their deaths were as varied as their species and ages. He could… feel their deaths through the force.

"Fayt," His attention snapped to his master. Her tone had been caring and he knew he must appear horribly distraught… frightened. He hadn't felt anything like this before either. Sure he had seen the aftermath of such events, but never been there for one at the beginning. "Come on we have to go."

With one last glance up at the once peaceful morning sky he swallowed and started to run after his Master. Their goal was the ship… it had to be.

SEPERATESEPERATESEPERATESEPE RATESEPERATESEPERATESEPERATE SEPERATESEPERATE

Fayt sat in the rubble of an annihilated building, his master next to him was obviously going over the plan in her head. It had been two hours since the invasion had begun. There was a slight drizzle still falling after the heavy rain they had been having until almost a half hour ago. He was still wet.

"I do not like this plan Master." He said in an almost whisper.

"Your liking of the plan was noted the last twelve times you said that my Padawan. However, it is our best and most probably only shot." He heard a few shots and a scream. He wanted to help. Damnit he needed to help if only for his own sanity. How his master stayed silent and calculating was beyond him.

"Master." He began.

"Fayt remain silent I need to think." He could only comply with her wishes.

His black hair was still wet and he pulled at it trying to keep it out of his eyes. His hands were a flurry of motion as he ran them through like he was drying it with a cloth. He should have cut it back to a shorter length. He had always stood out a bit in the academy. At first it was because his parents may show up for him. Then… it was merely due to how it had been. He was… apart... Different than the other students and that had just been one of the ways.

His eyes closed and he concentrated. He reached out through the force to sense all those around him. The fearful beings he felt before had grown to a much smaller number. A wave of sadness passed through him before he beat it down with calm serenity. His eyes opened and a quick glance at his master told him she was still thinking. His gaze remained on her as he continued to search.

They were quite literally surrounded. Twelve men heavily armed were approaching the building. "Master."

"Fayt, I said." She began after cutting him off. He over rode her. Had she been concentrating too much on one thing to forget to keep an 'eye' out around her? Things were that bad?

"We are surrounded." The plan was so simple it was suicidal. There was no way they were getting to his masters ship where it was. That is if it hadn't been destroyed in the initial assault. So their alternative was to take one of the Mandalorian ships that had come in after the Basilisk War Droids initial assault. They were a bit bigger. They also held the higher chance of slipping past whatever lay in orbit.

Her 'gaze' snapped to him and then the Jedi Master nodded. He knew now that she hadn't been so absorbed in her thoughts. They both silently got to their feet and looked out of what have once been a balcony. The overtly flowery designs of what was left spoke of the affluent nature of the family that had resided there. His Master motioned she would go first and that he was to follow. In his head one line kept repeating. _This is not a place where you can refuse to take a life._ it would not be his first kill he had… gotten that almost a year ago.

His master ignited her cerulean lightsaber and leapt from the 'window'. Her fall was perfect as she landed on one unsuspecting Mandalorian and her glowing saber cleaved him in two. The thing was like lightning in her hands as she quickly spun and started to deflect and reflect blaster fire. Two more went down as she sent their fire right back at them. However, the others were coming from the other side of the annihilated building at a quick pace.

Two curved lightsabers leapt from his belt into his hands and were ignited. They were shorter than the normal 'saber, but he was shorter than a lot of people. A faint black blue glow permeated the once dark and dank balcony. After a quick calming breath he leapt from the window and down onto the Mandalorian group coming from the left side of the building. Two went down before the rest of the group caught on. They were fast to regain composure and start attacking him as well.

He immediately enacted his focus ability which had become much easier. With glowing blue eyes he deflected and reflected blaster fire with nearly the precision his master did (due to the ablility). Another one down and his force speed brought him into contact with the last.

The Mandalorian was fast and already had his Vibroblade in hand when Fayt arrived. He must have decided the blaster was ineffective… smart choice. The Vibroblade would fare him no better however. Fayt sidestepped, spun, and ducked around the man's blade before stabbing his right lightsaber into the man's chest.

He immediately whirled around to help his master only to find she had finished the others off. Rain ran down his face in rivers. It had started to rain harder again. The question was when? Durignt he fight? He hadn't noticed it. He closed his eyes his mind taking in so much information from just the single turn had thrown him a little off. He would be fine. His master had made him go a full day with the ability active once. He'd had a migraine for a week after that.

"Fayt, let's go." She said and started jogging to their destination. His senses were spread again through the force while going an easy task with his focus. He could even juggle, while running on a ball at a jogging pace right then if he really had to.

Their trip through the remainder of the decimated city wasn't far. With the both of them searching for opponents they missed out on all but a single skirmish. It had been with three more Mandalorians and due to surprise was over before it even really began. The ship they had seen land was through this last building. He… couldn't believe it. "Master, this… is not just a simple building." He sensed nearly forty people inside and only eight of them were the fearful presences of the settlers in a single room. "I believe it's their command center."

He could just tell as if he knew, and as the words left his mouth he was rocked by a sudden vision.

VISIONRIFFICVISIONRIFFICVISI ONRIFFICVISIONRIFFICVISIONRI FFICVISIONRIFFIC

"MAAAASTEEERRRR!" he cried out as he watched the woman finally fall from the torrent unleashed on her by the seemingly endless tide of Mandalorians in their hardened grey, red, and yellow battle armors.

As she did she turned to him before landing on the floor.

"GO… FAYT!" She cried at him. A tall man in Golden armor slashed her back. A silent scream escaped her lips as she fell to the floor. Horrified and fighting back tears he tore his gaze from her and ran into the ship which he had already prepped for their exit.

VISIONRIFFICVISIONRIFFICVISI ONRIFFICVISIONRIFFICVISIONRI FFICVISIONRIFFIC

He stood there panting heavily wide eyes focused on the building. "Fayt, what did you see?" His Master asked and he turned to her. Tears fell down his cheeks mixed with the rain… It was an after effect of the vision he was sure. The fear was rising in him as he looked at her. He knew he had to prevent it. However, he was unsure of what had led to that point. How could he prevent it? It was… impossible.

"What did you see Fayt." She repeated and he struggled to speak.

"I… saw… you… die," He choked out. Her face didn't twitch at all at this revelation. She merely nodded and sat down.

Her hand was at her temple again obviously deep in thought. "I see." She wasn't like that for long. "I don't need to know how it happens because that won't change anything." She said then got to her feet. "Come, we are going."

He stared up at her incredulously. NO! Not after what he had just seen. He wasn't going to walk right in there and let her… let her… join the force. "Master." He said incredulously.

"Fayt… we are going in there and there are no changes to that. Now, Come."

"Master I." he started again, but was cut off.

"FAYT! We are going in there getting a ship and getting off this planet. There is no change to that. Now come." She said and started toward the building. Should he follow? COULD HE FOLLOW? He… had to, if for no other reason than to try to change what he had seen.

SEPERATESEPERATESEPERATESEPE RATESEPERATESEPERATESEPERATE SEPERATESEPERATE

Anselm Falk stood in the center of the Command building wading through a projected image of the city. Well defined and loud 'clacks' echoed through the room at each footfall. His golden armor was heavy long ago, but it was practically his skin after all this time.

He had personally lead the assault that had captured this petty little city. It had been a glorious entrance on the unsuspecting planet; his Basilisk war droid falling from the sky at incredible speeds as he rained fiery hell onto the masses below. At the last possible minute the assault vehicle would decelerate and turn to land. The Jarring action was abominable, but something he had grown accustomed to, and welcomed every single time.

There

were still small spots of resistance though and he had deemed it necessary to lead from here. Two such spots were of great interest to him at this point in time. A small detachment of soldiers had been dispatched under a rally-master to search a few buildings in the eastern sector of the city. Their bodies had been found just two minutes ago. There were no enemy bodies found at the scene.

Impossible for simple city guardsmen, they hadn't even put up a real fight. He had gained almost no honor in this fight. Capturing the city had been a deft move, but other than his original landing there had been no exhilarating feeling gained here.

The second was a small group of three that had been killed with what appeared to be no resistance. The two cases would be thought of as simply odd occurrences under normal circumstances. However, the reports had set his heart beating.

The men had been cut down by something that melted through the Duraplate armor they had been wearing. The weak stuff couldn't' stand up to what could only be a Jedi's weapon. Though the group hadn't taken anyone down with them they had died fighting worthy opponents. It was an honorable death.

The distinct thunk of rushing boots came to his ears and he was already looking as a man entered the room. "Commander Falk we have reports of two hostiles entering the building." A smirk crossed Anselm's Lips. So his guess had been correct the two seemed to be making their way towards them. They had avoided an amazing number of patrols to get here which only made it all the better.

"Very well let's go I know where they are going." They had come across an odd ship that was destroyed in a hangar on the west side of the city. It was theirs he was sure. Whoever had the balls to come here was either crazy thinking they would take down the command center or were going for a ship.

Of course with Jedi it was definitely the latter. They were seeking an escape rather than a confrontation. A brash escape, but an escape none the less. He would not let things go their way. There was no way they were getting out of here without facing him first. And then the only way was over his cold corpse.

Reports kept coming over the comm's in his helmet as they ran through the corridors. The two were cutting a bloody swath through the base trying to get to the hanger as he had suspected. Already twenty of his men were down. The mere thought was sending his heart through the roof. He could, however, keep his cool and was giving orders that were foiled one after another. It was like they knew which way his men were coming from. Odd…

They finally had them pinned down when he got there. The unfortunate truth of it was that they were cornered in the hanger. He would give his right eye for a damned containment field to keep the ship caged in right now.

He saw one of the Jedi ahead. The female and she was holding everyone of his cowardly subordinates back. The pathetic lot were firing from a distance only to have some of their bolts come right back at them. Reports said they had three down to the return fire already. The Hallway was too cramped and some of the new recruits were horrid shots.

Anselm wasn't about to wait around and took off in a full thundering sprint down the hall weaving through the blaster fire. One connected with his armor and he gave a grunt, but shrugged it off much like the armor had the blaster bolt. His vibroblade was out before he ever reached the woman. An unfortunate turn of events had the woman succumb to a bolt to her shoulder just before. The hallway had been a too damn long nearly seventy five yards. Whoever built the damn thing was getting it from him if they weren't already dead. He didn't stop as the woman shouted something from her kneeling position and he came out of the hallway. A quick glance showed that a boy was standing on the ramp to a ship.

In his grip an activated black lightsaber with a blue glow. His decision was swift. Provoke him. A slash to her back and the woman let out a silent scream. He gained no satisfaction from downed opponents. His only hope was that the boy didn't listen to the woman's cry for him to leave.

His luck… was not good he realized as the boy turned away and started up the ramp. He cursed inside of his helmet at the cowardly child.

A glimmer of hope inkled through his heart as the raven haired child stopped halfway to his destination and safety. The boy turned around his eyes ablaze in a blue glow like Falk had never seen. He had no time to think about that, the boy was in the air flying toward him in an instant. His vibroblade raised instinctively to block the coming blow. When it connected it was like an enormous hammer and in his mind the words echoed, _how the hell can a boy? _

He parried another strike decidedly less powerful and then another and another. The boy was like a torrent and he barely had any time to react. His men knew not to interrupt the duel even if it looked like he was going to lose. He missed a parry and he watched helpless to stop the coming blow that had slid past his guard. The saber screeched down his armor leaving a trailing metallic slag behind.

A smile spread across his face though unseen as the obviously stunned boy revealed an opening. His foot moved up and connected with the boy's gut sending him a few feet up and back in the air. The child must not know that any TRUE Mandalorians armor was made from Beskar ore or Mandalorian Iron. Blasters bounced off and lightsabers didn't always do what the wielder intended.

Anselm laughed in true pleasure as the boy stood back up. He was going to continue then. The raven haired Jedi brat wasn't getting the first move this time though and Anselm charged him. His eyes connected with the boys blazing blues through the lens of the helmet and he felt… a sense of fear.

His charge faltered and he threw up a guard. The boy with his black and blue saber leapt at Korlias with inhuman speed and Korlias felt immediately that he was doing worse than he had before. Another parry and the boy did a back flip high into the air.

The lightsabers deactivated and fell to the floor. One of the boy's hands moved forward and Anselm felt a great force push him backwards. He lost his footing and started to fall when the boys other hand moved forward.

The world tumbled around him as he moved back toward the hallway he had just come from by a will that was not his own. A millisecond had his eyes catch sight of the boy nearly to the ground both hands pulled back near his chest with rage in his eyes. Anselm already knew what was coming, but there was naught he could do. The larger blast hit him hurling him and the few men who had left the hallway back down it.

He recovered quickly and looked back down the hallway… wrong way. He turned to see the boy using the force to levitate some large metal crates. Another hand motion and Anselm watched as one of the crates came rushing at him at insane speeds. All was black.

When Anselm had regained consciousness he felt the great weight through his armor that sat atop him. Perhaps 300 to 400 pounds. He was lucky he had one hand free and used it to get enough leverage to push the crate off of him. One look down the hallway and he noted five of the crates as well as many men; either they were unconscious or dead from the force of being hit with the damn things and each other.

Further past that he saw that the ship was gone, which meant that the woman was probably gone and the boy surely was. The smile came back to his face. His current objective was to try to find out what else was happening in the base since he had been out. However, the com was out due to the impact and his HUD was giving him fits so he would have to find another way. The boy had been beyond interesting, and the thrill of that fight was among the top ranking in his list.

The blazing blues and black lightsaber of the Jedi child flashed through his head once more. He recalled the sense of fear he had felt and thought, a_ very interesting boy indeed._ He had the distinct feeling this was not to be their only meeting. He would relish the next as much as this one of that he was sure.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**AN: **_Some of you will notice that in this chapter the yelling has become **bold... fonted**, and that the inner thoughts have changed to look like this - _'italics'_ . This will remain the norm in all stories I publish from here on. Huzzah! formalized writing!

Others will notice that the word counts have gone up on the recent chapters. All I can say is... yay I'm getting the knack back! To anyone who doesn't like this... *points and laughs at you*.

There is a new section at the bottom where I will reply to all reviews and PM's. I was goign to merely make it PM replies, but where's the fun in that?

This was the last chapter I originally wrote... so now I have to write a new chapter nearly three weeks later... darn. I am taking a 'page' from another authors 'book' that I read recently. I like the idea and some of you may as well. If you have ANYTHING you would like to see in the story. any characters you want Fayt to meet then please send me a PM or put it in the Reveiw section.

**Remember I am always open to any type of reveiw as long as you keep it clean. No trash talking myself or insulting random members of my family... feel free to trash the story. If nothing else it gives me something to work on. After all how could I improve if I don't know I totally screw something up.)**

Space...

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own SW... what... I can't always come up with something funny ... **Don't judge me! ***stomps off angrilly grumbling about the demands that have to be put up with*

Space...

**Chapter Seven**

**Consumed**

**3964BBY**

Space...

Fayt sat silently staring at the floor in the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. It had been a month since His Master had been nearly killed yet with his Pitiful healing ability he had managed to keep her from succumbing to the grievous wounds. But… even now she was unconscious and being tended to in a different area of the temple. One small hand clenched into a fist as he fought back his anger and hatred of the man Korlias once more. Already he had entertained thoughts of killing the man and the ways he would do it. It went against everything he had been taught thus far, but… if she died.

His attempt to get her directly to Coruscant may have been a bad choice after all. If he'd tried for another planet closer by, she may have already recovered. He was sure it was his fault, it had to be. If only he had dissuaded her from following the foolish path of going for the Mandalorian vessel. if only he'd pushed the subject when he had the chance. Then maybe… maybe she would be there with him still.

The arrival to Coruscant hadn't been an easy one either. He had nearly been shot down by an overwhelming force of attacking ships that had identified him as Mandalorian. They weren't Republic military ships, which meant they were normal people that had been consumed by rage or a similar emotion. There was no telling what the Mandalorian's had done to them, and all probably had a different terrible story.

The Republic Military and Jedi had intervened as he sent out his distress call to anything and anyone who would listen. Even still it had been a near thing. The image flashed through his mind as vivid as if it were still happening.

JackandtheSpoonwerehittingac owwhiletakingitsmilk…

A beeping sound reverberated through the ship signaling that they were soon to be dropping into the orbit of Coruscant. Relief flooded him as he turned to face the woman lying on the bed next to him. She was pale, her breathing slow and shallow, and with his poor medical skills it was a miracle she had made it this far.

"We're here master," he said lightly and with a smile. Slowly his legs and arms removed him from the small chair and toward the cockpit. He had to be there when they arrived; after all, there was no telling what would happen when he just showed up in a Mandalorian ship out of the blue. The chair he took was one his master would normally be sitting in… the sense of fear still lingered as it had from the moment he took off from that horrible planet.

The stars around him seemed to stop stretching and then a planet all but 'popped' into view. A sigh escaped his lips as a smile spread them apart. He was there. His master could get the treatment she so desperately needed. No more than a minute later a warning light lit up stealing any good feelings he may have had. _'What does this thing do?' _The answer wasn't pleasant as the ship started to shake violently nearly throwing him from the chair he sat in.

The fear was like lead in his throat forcing his hands to the controls. How did he send out messages? He needed to have whoever was firing stop their assault immediately. It was unfortunate that he couldn't just start flipping switches; if he did that there was no telling WHAT may accidentally happen. _'Think Fayt think think think think think!' _His eyes were frantic in their search of the console before him.

His Masters voice reverberated in his head, '_Fayt, calm down and you will know what to do.'_ Right… the master in his head was right. He just had to be calm, he could do this. One more violent shaking of the ship sent him onto the controls and the com trickled to life. Right then… that was… easy.

"I'm sending this message out to anyone and everyone who can hear it. I am Jedi Padawan Fayt Ariolus." A slight explosion shook the entire vessel throwing him into the nearby consol… again! "I am currently flying a stolen Mandalorian vessel. I have an unconscious Jedi Master Sylvestra Valsign onboard. I seek assistance as I am being fired upon in orbit."

_'Don't these people know this is Coruscant? You can't just fire on ships leaving Hyperspace!'_ One more blast hit the ship almost sending him forward into the window itself. Concentrate… he had to concentrate on flying if he hoped to make it through this.

"Fayt Ariolus, this is the port authority. We are currently questioning the Jedi as to the validity of your claim. We will be sending someone to retrieve you shortly."

**"Then at least have these bastards firing upon me stop, or you won't make it before I'm space dust!"** He shouted back at the man letting his frustration and anger get the best of him.

"Padawan Ariolus, you are to remain calm. Do not allow anger to cloud your mind. Serenity will get you through this." A male voice and one he didn't know, but the speech had a hint of Jedi to it so that had to be who it was. The last of the man's words were welcomed by violent shaking of 'his ship'. '_This ship may be as sturdy as that damned Mandalorian's armor, but it can't take much more of this.'_ Passed through his mind as he weaved as best he could through the violent firing of the ships on his tail.

Less than twenty seconds later, "This is Captain Valio Sota of the Republican vessel Benevolence (Hammerhead class). All ships are to cease fire immediately. Any ship which does not do so will be considered hostile and fired upon in turn." Another brief pause and all those attacking him broke off the assault causing yet another sigh of relief to pass through him. It would have been terrible if he had made it all the way here merely to get blown up. "y… Boy? Are you there?" the male voice of Captain Sota was coming through the com and he hadn't noticed.

"Yes Sir!" He said in a respectful tone. He had just been saved by the man after all respect was all he could have.

"Good, then I'm sending out fighters to escort you to a designated landing zone. Good luck… and great flying kid."

JackandtheSpoonjumpedoverthe moonwhenthecowstoppedgivingt hemmilk…

The Jedi high Council had led a lengthy and arduous interrogation into both incidents. Since there was no other way to gain information he had been subject to long hours of answering the same questions multiple times. This had continued for a week until he was finally released into the custody of Master Kylar.

His recent days had been spent training under the Nautolan. This meant he was training with Hera who was still under her master's tutelage. She was probably close to twenty by now, though he still didn't know her actual age… there wasn't really a point right?

The Jedi Master had refused to allow him the use of his focus ability while fighting the girl. Fayt more than realized the reason after their first two matches. She was far from a proficient fighter. Her abilities he later learned lay in the other side of Jedi training such as healing and mind tricks. His guard was constantly up when she was around. More than once he had caught himself doing idiotic things for no reason. Of course the reason became quite clear later each night.

He suspected the girl learned much, but he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to be learning from those 'training sessions'. The frustrating end to one was what had led him here to the bench on which he currently resided. Mixed in with the frustration were emotions such as worry for his Master and a great desire to see her. Yet even now he had yet to work up the nerve to actually go INTO the room. He did not wish to see the woman so… helpless… so vulnerable.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he looked up to see a female figure standing over him. "So, want to have another go then?" The girl said with that familiar smirk. Well she was a woman now he supposed. Her faithful attendant wasn't around either. The woman's black hair had a ruffled look to it and her eyes were alight with mischief. Revan.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling up for it." He said with a weak smile.

"Hmmph… I could feel the sorrow rolling off of you from the other side of the Academy." She said while taking a seat next to him. Her dark grey robes contrast greatly against her pale skin. "I have also heard that you've not once gone to visit her."

"I just…" he started then stopped. What was he doing? Why did he have explain himself to the future sith lord? His gaze followed hers to one of the many fountains spitting cold water high into the air. "What would my visit accomplish? Would it help her recover?"

"She may sense your presence through the force." Revan chimed in. "Such a comfort could be all it takes to speed her recovery on to completion." He turned to look at the woman whose messy hair blew lightly in the wind. His own merely got in his eyes.

They sat in silence like that for a few minutes him looking at her while she gazed at the fountain. "Well alright then." She said and leapt to her feet. "Come on we're going to see her." Her tone was a little too happy.

"I told you I don't think-" he said and was cut off. She had grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. In an instant he found himself tossed over her shoulder. What did she think he was a dead body? "Let me down!" he said and flopped around trying to lodge himself loose from her iron grip.

"Hahaha, you'll have to struggle more than that if you hope break free of me." He continued to struggle for at least another 20 feet then gave up. "See it's not so bad." She said, and even if he couldn't see it he could FEEL the smirk that was surely plastered on her face.

He grumbled under his breath as she walked the pathway then the halls of the Temple. In his head he was going over any possible way to escape the woman's clutches. Mere tricks would not succeed here; it would have to be something odd or grandiose. One plan after another moved through his mind, and only one seemed possible without actually hurting the woman… if such a thing was even possible.

His arm extended to its limits hoping to slip farther down. The goal was nearly in his grasp when the infernal woman pulled him back up. Fayt merely sat there grumbling on her shoulder people staring at them as they passed.

It seemed to take forever to reach their destination, a door that he had hoped to avoid. Why? Was it really because of the pitiful reasons in his head? Or was there some deeper meaning? Movement overtook his body as the Woman easily lifted him from the odd position and set him down. Damn Giant… no wait he was just still short. With an inward sigh his head and turned to face the dreaded door.

"Tell your master when she awakes that I said, 'it is nearly time'." The smile was still on her face as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Revan!" He shouted to the retreating figure. She stopped and turned causing him to swallow hard. Should he say it? Was it the right thing to do? Yes… he had to… "It's still not too late to turn from this path…"

Her emerald eyes narrowed at him as the smile on her face faltered. "You are wrong Fayt." A pause and sad look then, "that time has long since passed." With a small wave she walked away. He had failed, but what had he possibly hoped to accomplish anyways? Was he going to try to stop the future war before it ever started? Would the republic last if he altered her fate? No… without it's future Hero's the Republic would fall under the Mandalorian onslaught that was soon coming. Of this he was most certain, and Revan was probably of the same mind.

When the dark grey robes and untamed black of the woman's hair faded from his view he turned to the door. It seemed more ominous or looming than it really should be. Was he prepared for this, for what he was to see very shortly? Probably not, but he was going to have to go in anyways. He knew Revan would merely drag him back there if she could.

With a deep sigh he opened the door and stared inside. The room was simple, and appeared much as his original room had, almost bare. There was some form of machinery hooked up to his Master possibly keeping her from slipping further into the dark recesses of her mind.

Fayt stepped into the doorway and heard it close behind him. From there he didn't move, he couldn't move. It was as if some invisible force had seized his limbs and though he kept telling them to go they remained still. It wasn't the force, but fear that was holding him back. A quick mental repeat of the code and he managed to step forward. The thing did help him focus and that was probably one of its main uses. The fear was merely in his head after all.

There was a lone chair in the room and he stepped forward to take it. However, when Fayt was beside the bed he found he couldn't do it. Rather he stood there looking at the unconscious Miralukan. It was his fault he knew it was. If only he had tried harder to convince her after his vision, or even before it then she would not be like this. Had his vision come before the assault she would have been able to get them off the planet in time. Yes… it had to be his fault that she was like this. There was no other way around it.

Memories overtook him once more as he reached for his Masters hand.

flashbackflashbackflashbackf lashbackflashback

Fayt stood there panting as the sound of his last metal projectile bounced happily down the hallway through which he had thrown it. The entrance to the hallway lay oddly bent in, as if some great force had been exerted there. He supposed it had, though he knew not where the strength to perform such a feat had come from.

Deep blue's hastily fell to his then unconscious Master who lay there in a small pool of blood. The color drained from his face as he hurried over. In his mind he kept going over all he knew of the force Healing ability. It was far far too little. Would he be able to save her life? No! He couldn't think that way! He HAD to save her! He would not let her die!

Fayt's hands descended onto the bleeding form beneath him. The force moved down through his body and out the tip of each finger in the way he had been taught. Weakness flooded his senses… was that the healing or had he been exhausted this whole time?

"Master..." a tear rolled down one cheek then the other. He wasn't even trying to fight them back. He had to try HARDER! "You can't die. I won't let you!"

He continued for what seemed like an eternity before the wound on her healed. Fayt felt the once dimming light inside her grow steady, but still very weak. A quick levitation of a flat plate over to him supplied him with a sufficient gurney. His gaze returned to the hallway one last time… still no movement. With one last look down at the pale form he started the slow walk to the new found ship that would be their home for the next week or so. However long it took for the thing to get them to Coruscant. He had to get her to the Jedi Temple for proper healing there was no other place he trusted to get save her.

flashbackendsflashbackendsfl ashbackendsflashbackends

The Jedi Council seemed rather astonished that at what he had accomplished. Then again, they didn't all seem to know the lengths that one would go to for someone they loved. Yes... he loved the woman like he would a mother. If the Council truly knew then they would inevitably separate them. He had disobeyed her order by throwing himself into a treacherous fight with an opponent he could not possibly defeat in order to save her. It had been pure an utter folly, yet he had somehow survived.

The Mandalorian Commander was still alive; he had felt it as the ship departed. There was the distinct sense of dread that told him they would meet more in the future. Perhaps it was the force that lead him to that conclusion. It worked in the strangest and more often creepiest of ways.

"Master…" he hesitated the fear and sorrow creeping back inside of him. "Why won't you awaken? I have heard from other Masters that there is nothing wrong with you. Yet here you sleep. I… I do not wish to train under another Master. Please… wake up." He forced himself to choke back the tears that were welling up inside him.

Fayt's hand gripped hers and he rather unceremoniously fell into the chair. His breathing became focused as always and then he did the only thing he could think of; he channeled the force through her like he was healing. He knew nothing would come of it, but… he must try nonetheless.

It was a miracle he lasted as long as he had, but when it was done he was exhausted and his force energy depleted. In the end his lightly tanned hand never let go of his Masters. For what seemed hours he sat there waiting, hoping, and thinking.

The next thing he knew he was waking up. Still groggy he worked to open his eyes. The sun streamed into the only window signaling that is was dusk. The room felt odd though; Void, as if something was missing that should have been there. The hand he knew to be free blocked the light streaming in as best it could and he looked at the bed.

It was… empty. His heart soared with hope at the revelation, and then crashed down as another possibility rushed in right behind it. The whisking of a door echoed into his ears and like lightning his head turned to seek its source. _'Please be.'_ There standing in the door to the refresher was his Master. "It's about time you woke up boy." She said nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

His look turned incredulous as he tried to form words with his mouth. The mirth spread across her face and it dawned on him that she was playing. Perhaps she had already been out of the room and spoken with someone while he was sleeping. Judging by the sun's setting he had been out for almost six hours.

"Master I…" He started as the tears threatened to well up again. The feeling they emanated from was completely impossible to place.

"Stop Fayt," that motherly smile she always had moved across her face. "It does not matter."

His gaze never moved… and he nodded. "Yes Master." The woman was hardly decent though he had not noticed before that moment. It wasn't his first time seeing her nigh on naked, and he had to mentally curse the fact people still saw him as a child… though some part of his mind was screaming for joy he beat it back mentally with a stick. ((In other words she was just wearing 'panties' or the SW equivalent))

_'That's like looking at your mother with odd eyes you sick bastard.'_ He thought, and another part of him laughed and recited the old line, _'but she isn't your mother is she?'_

The Miralukan proceeded to change into some of the pre-prepped robes she had in a small chest on the other side of the bed and. His deep blue gaze shifted to some other part of the room as his face turned a distinct red. Really the woman had to be told he was a teenager now… or rather again. Jedi code or not he still had some form of desire evoked by the female form both clad and not. Did she not realize that because she had grown up in the sheltered life the Temple provided? Of course… he was supposed to only be a thirteen year old boy with no memories of his days before the age of seven and also sheltered completely.

To pull his mind away from the obvious… distraction he brought up the conversation with Revan. "Master, I spoke with Revan again today." She stiffened rather obviously which he caught out of the corner of his eye then went about what she was doing once more.

"Yes, and did you two have another duel? I'm sure that was her reason for approaching you. The girl is terribly straight forward." She was thankfully fully clothed FINALLY!

"No… well yes it was, but she asked me to pass along a message to you as well before…" He decided to leave out the part where he was dragged to the room kicking, but not screaming. Or had he? "She said to tell you that 'it is nearly time'. The woman who had been busy gathering a few belonging from the chest dropped one and turned his way.

"You are sure that it was those exact words?" She demanded.

"Y… well yes, absolutely certain." He replied a bit thrown off.

"Then I need to get up to speed on everything I have missed while I was unconscious. And you Fayt…" She stopped and stared at him. "I will be sending you to Master Kylar's tutelage for some time probably permanently."

The chair slammed into the ground behind him frustration taking hold. "NO! Master! I do not wish to leave your side. I want you to be my Master… my teacher… you. Pushing me away like this is only…" He stopped looking down realizing his actions could be misconstrued. "Please, if you are going to follow Revan to war… I wish to come with you."

"Fayt," a slight pause. "How did you know?"

"I am… very perceptive Master." He said as his gaze moved to stare the woman down. He would not back down on this. There was no way in hell or whatever equivalent this place held he was going to let her go without him.

"Yes… you are." She paused in thought. "I will think on this matter thoroughly Fayt." She started to gather her things again. "If I, and ONLY if I choose to allow you, will you accompany me." She stated.

He was soaring once more. She was already halfway there; he was basically on the ship with her already. He would remain with the woman longer… his face lit up with a smile. "Of course Master," he said with a nod.

Space...

Space...

_**Reviewer Notes:**_

**To CC-645:** Thanks for the review. I plan to stick to Cannon on most things, but I take some creativity from the female Revan. There is a very good reason for her being there, and I will probably totally screw that up. As per your 'request' I will stop using the caps locked seperation lines. I thought up something better so if you skipped them go back and check it out. Note that words I want to emphasize will still be all caps. Lastly... aren't you surprised she lived hahaha.


	9. Chapter Eight

**_AN:_**Hello and welcome to the next installment. This one is shorter at around 3100 words. Yay shorter... I could have made it like five... but then it wouldn't have released until tomorrow or Monday.

_**If you have ANYTHING you would like to see in the story. Any characters you want Fayt to meet then please send me a PM or put it in the Reveiw section. **__**Remember I am always open to any type of reveiw as long as you keep it clean. No trash talking myself or insulting random members of my family... feel free to trash the story. If nothing else it gives me something to work on. After all how could I improve if I don't know I totally screw something up.)**_

Space...

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Star Wars - I do own a cat that was once dressed up like kitty vader. That... didn't last long. Note to all of you... don't dress up your cat.

Space...

Space...

**Chapter 8**

**Cornered Like a Flying Cat**

**3963BBY**

Space...

Space...

Metal hallways colored in the typical republic fashion spread out in all directions linking all sections of the ship like a complex of webs. The Hammer head class ship 'Benevolence' was a very nice and very new ship. The sound of boots echoed down the hallways as soldiers went about their duties. It had been a week since their departure from Coruscant, and they would soon arrive at the Tarisian front lines to join the blockade. No one on board had yet noticed the addition of a stow away.

Fayt wasn't exactly happy about everything that had happened since his Master disappeared two months prior. She had gone against the Council as so many had and joined Revan to 'scout' the Mandalorian threat. However, she had left her Padawan behind in the care of Master Kylar.

His protests and pleas had fallen on deaf ears. She would NOT take him with her no matter what he desired. What he needed. She would run off with Revan and without him there to stop it she would either die in battle or fall to the darkside along with so many other Jedi. He could not, and WOULD not allow that to happen. So he had fled. Fled the councils grasp, the watchful eyes of Master Kylar and his padawan, fled everything and hid on a small supply ship that would get him off of the planet.

It had been mere chance or a twist of fate that landed him on this particular ship. The ship was captained by the man who nearly a year ago now had saved his life and that of his Master during that horrible return to Coruscant. Some of the Masters would claim it was the force that had lead him down this path, but he believed more in fate than the force being sentient.

Fayt stared into the mirror before him at unblemished tan skin. He should consider himself lucky that there was no sign of the ever impending white mar that plagued nearly all teens at some point. If they were unlucky those 'marks' would continue on into their adult life. He should consider himself lucky… he should. The thoughts processed through his mind as he stared into the mirror.

Sadly that was not the case, as he had watched day by day almost like an obsession at his facial features. They weren't maturing much, and he still held a childish appearance. Should you look at a glance then he would appear to have a slightly feminine appearance. The thought was horrid and he found his eyes latching onto all the 'manly' facial features he had in order to prove this a lie at any point in time. In his original body (which he remembered quite vividly now) he had been rather masculine with strong facial features.

This newer and much younger body seemed short even now at the apparent age of fourteen or so. He was probably near five foot one or two now. A growth spurt had finally come last year after the incident on that horrible planet. Though… he was still too damn short; he should be at least be around five foot six or so by now… right?

A quick splash of water was the end of it. He was tired of this… this constant staring. He had something else he should be doing right now. The whisking of the door behind him ripped his face from the towel that he had buried it in. He had to escape and hide. Was there time? The person stopped in the doorway staring at him as a few raven locks of hair fell into his eyes. Apparently there wasn't…

The man was dressed in that same ridiculous orange and yellow outfit that all Republic soldiers wore. The funny looking hat sat atop the man's head. He was muscular and tall, but most people were tall compared to Fayt. The silence was deafening so after a few moments he spoke up. "Hi…"

So taking this brief respite after nearly a week of no showers, hardly eating, and much holding it in reduced him to this. A single cry would be the end of things. He would be found out, locked up, interrogated, and returned to the soon to be more watchful eyes of the council then never released from the temple premises again. Or… at least… not for another decade or so when the Jedi scattered.

"INTRUDER!" the man shouted and Fayt was past him running down the hallways at force enhanced speeds. The stealth field generator left forgotten behind in the small bathroom area was of no use to him now. After all, they knew he was here so being 'invisible' wouldn't rally help him much. All they had to do was stake out a few places and he would be caught eventually.

Rounding a corner threw him into and then through a new group of the funny dressed soldiers. Their confusion was apparent by their lack of action in the soon to be chase. If he was thinking straight then the fact that running was a foolish action would be apparent. However, his mind was racing through any possible option left to him. The red and black loose fitting leather clothes were far from 'Jedi' so what would they think if he claimed to be one?

The migraine inducing focus was left off until its use would be required. As he rounded another corner and opened the door hastily his destination was all but decided. He was headed for the bridge. If there was anyone on the ship that he could talk to it had to be Captain Sota. Of course after all this time he only knew the ship in the barest of layouts. Sneaking around a ship full of people in a stealth field generator still wasn't exactly easy. The smallest mishap could have had him found out on the first day.

The task took on a daunting aspect as he saw the door he opened lead into some form storage area full of containers. "STOP!" echoed from behind him like he would actually listen. These guys weren't so bright it seemed. As the door slid closed behind him a well executed force jump front flip landed him on top of the tallest stack of containers. The view was… not exactly one to make him happy. The room didn't appear to have any other doors aside from the one he had entered from.

Moments later the door whisked open and he fell flat on top of the container. "Where did he go?" one of the men asked… older, and a little out of breath.

Fayt crawled forward slowly to peer over and down at the group which consisted of eight soldiers. Getting back through the door would prove more than difficult. Each of the figures took out their blaster rifles and scanned the area from their position. A male, the one who had noticed him seemed to be the one in charge, "Spread out and find him. Sarahn,Vas stay here and make sure he doesn't get out."

Split up funny dressed soldiers… perhaps things weren't as bad as all that after all. He could take them out one by one and then make his escape… assuming he was careful. After all he wasn't going to kill anyone, just knock them unconscious.

Slowly and cautiously he backed away from the face of the container then dropped silently down the back using the force to cushion his landing. Though he had previously held little knowledge about sneaking, his last week's worth of hiding around various locations on the ship had honed it to an edge. Not a very sharp one, but an edge nonetheless. Slowly and as quietely as possible he removed the black boots from his feet. When that was done he moved forward slowly gauging the movements of the funny dressed soldiers below him. One of the six seekers split off into his own little section of the intricate maze of containers. His first target was decided…

Rushing forward he force leapt from one container to the next until he was walking silently beside and above the man. When the soldier left him an opening Fayt dropped down behind the man rushed up and force slept him. His attempt to catch the heavy brute failed miserably and they both collapsed onto the floor. He was stuck under the probably 215 pound idiot. _'What do they feed these guys in that mess hall? Nothing but protein and steroids?' _

It took him a few moments to free himself of the deadweight above him, and when he was finally out Fayt found himself panting from the exertion. That had taken far more effort than anticipated. The next one had better be a midget or he was gonna let him fall onto the cold metal floor.

As luck would have it the second was female. So she was considerably lighter and he managed to catch her. The third one was a complete pain. The giant of a man noticed Fayt and had nearly managed to get a com signal off before he too was falling to the cold hard ground in sleep. (which luckily seems to be harder to wake from than normal sleep). There was no way in hell he was catching that guy. Fayt cringed as the 'thud' resounded loudly throughout the storage room.

This left only three roaming the container maze and two back at the door. They were too stupid to put a man up high apparently… Well then again not just anyone could cross the distances that most containers were spread.

Naturally things would go bad at this point… The giant's com crackled to life slowly with a hiss. At least these soldiers were relatively weak willed or he would have to use a more… painful method. "Alric? Tres? Fin? Come in! I repeat come in!"

"Sir…" another voice through the com. "Perhaps we should regroup at the door." No… don't regroup at the door! Keep yourselves spread out for him to pick off one by one. There was no way he oculd take the whole group down without resorting to violence. And if he hurt some of them unnecessarily then there was no way he could explain that to Captain Sota.

"Ok, Regroup NOW!" the man commanded and Fayt silently cursed in his head. He couldn't let them get back to the door! The five of them together would keep him here until he died of hunger.

Leaping over another gap he came skidding to a stop in his socks and peered down the next gap. A female face with hazel eyes stared up into his own deep blues. It was too late she had already seen him as he fell backwards and out of her sight. "He's above us!"

"WHAT?" the leader's voice through the com. "Falz! Up on a container NOW!" was the next command and Fayt dropped off the backside of the container into one of the many maze like passages. This 'game' just got a lot more annoying.

Sneaking around the container as best and slowly as he could he peered back around at the woman trying o get up onto the container. Her name was about to become a reality as Fayt quietly ran up behind her and put her to sleep. The woman fell about four feet to the ground and landed with a resounding thud on the floor. That… was going to leave a mark. At least she could use a medkit or Kolto to cure it when he woke up.

"Sorry," he said to the unconscious woman then turned away.

"Falz? What was that?" the voice of the leader came over the com. Hmm perhaps he should join in on this and lead them in circles chasing his tail then slip out the door. It was a good plan… better than the one he was already using.

"What's going on down there lieutenant?" a new voice stopped Fayt from grabbing the thing and employing the new strategy. It was the Captain of the ship. He couldn't talk to Mr. Sota over a com… presence was a very powerful thing and the thing would only carry the voice of a young boy through. He had to meet the man face to face, and if he had any say in the matter he wasn't getting caught then unceremoniously drug into the man's presence.

"The intruder is putting up resistance Sir. He or she has already taken out four people." The leader of the small group replied. Wait… what did he mean he or she? Hadn't he gotten a clear look at Fayt in the bathroom area? His face wasn't THAT feminine was it? No… this wasn't the time for such thoughts. He had to concentrate on getting away so it was time to move on.

As he sprinted away down the maze of container halls he heard one last transmission. "Take the intruder down Lieutenant. They are not to leave that room. Am I understood?" great… he was going to be killed now. _'Come on Captain Sota, you saved me once only to order me killed later.'_ It wasn't exactly a happy thing to think about. On the bright side he only had four more people to deal with; On the darker side he had four people to deal with that were carrying blaster rifles, and an entire ship full of people that would be actively seeking to kill or capture him. Easy…

With another force jump he found himself on top of the containers once more. A quick glance told him things were only getting worse for him. Why was the captain sending reinforcements? He wasn't THAT much of a threat right? It had only been four men… wait… well they didn't exactly know he wasn't killing them.

Fayt's only option was the door so he took off in that direction. It was his only hope. He had to get out before things got really bad… or rather really crowded. There were at least another ten men that he could see wandering the dark metallic corridors below him. All of them were brandishing those shiny weapons that spelled death should a bolt hit him. Why did he think that leaving the stealth field generator behind had been a good idea?

The next leap over a container went worse than any previous. One of the men had been below looking and aiming up. When Fayt leapt the bolt whizzed past him and his landing faltered sending him sliding along the roof. He barely managed to get his hands underneath him before reaching the edge of the container. Then at the last moment a quick force push propelled him back and up into the air… a bit too far. Another two bolts flew by him before he managed to land panting and a little sore two containers over.

"He's still up top! Get someone up there now!" A voice from one maze corridor over… the lieutenant. The man must have been headed back for the rooms entrance same as Fayt. He cringed there was no way out of this was there? Deep blue eyes sought in vain for any form of air vent or anything he could possibly use to get away now. There wasn't a thing he could hope to reach. They were all at least about twenty foot into the air and latched or bolted shut. No way in hell he was gonna get in them. Right… so the door it was then.

Fayt raced force jumped and dodged more bolts on his way. "He's headed for the door!" No, shut up you moron! Don't tell anyone that! Stupid wrong turn had landed him in this position… or had it been the desire to clean himself off after nearly a week of hiding?

He was throwing his boots on near the door when the first man managed to make it up onto the containers. Damn, he couldn't even get both boots on properly! With one boot on and the other in hand he made the leap up to the top of the only triple stack of containers and fell flat on his stomach.

A quick peek over the top revealed the hopelessness of his situation. Ten people were guarding the door… not a good number for him at all. So he lay there and listening, waiting, and thinking. "Sir he's not up on the containers anymore." Someone's voice over the many com's below him.

_'Of course I'm still up here. I'm not suicidal._' His memory flashed to past events with his master and his eyes narrowed. _'Not often anyways.'_ Was he really going to have to injure someone to get out of this situation? What would his master have him do next? Well… if his master had her way he would be sitting nice and safe in the temple on Coruscant right now.

**"'Fayt, you should only resort to the violent option after all other avenues have been explored.'"** Hmmm that was right. She would have him do the one thing he didn't want to do - surrender. It wasn't like he really did have a choice in this matter any longer. Was this the inevitable outcome from the beginning when he snuck onboard a military vessel? To surrender or not to surrender… the question was ripping his mind apart.

With some large amount of effort he pulled the last boot on then lay there for a few moments hearing the sound of men and women running around in search. Of course no one would think that he could possibly be up here since only a force leap could actually carry anyone this high into the air. Thank God he wasn't afraid of heights.

With his path now clear before him he pulled the silvery curved lightsaber hilts from his belt. One last sigh and he rolled from the top of the containers igniting them on his fall. The hiss of their activation alerted a few of those below him, but too late. When he reached the ground he used the force to cushion his fall into the midst of enemies which at the same time blew out a small forcewave toppling or hurling all those around him to the ground. Without a moment's pause Fayt leapt for the door opening it and running out into the corridor and freedom.

_'damn…' _passed through his mind as he looked at the double row of men holding position a nearly twelve feet from him blaster rifles at the ready. A light laugh escaped his lips as he stood there lightsaber's in hand and ready. "Hi… How's it going?" Fayt said giving his best smile while resigning himself to the fate he now held.

Space...

Space...

_**Reveiwers:**_

CC-645: Got it and fixed. Thanks for the reveiw.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

**Trigger**

**3963BBY**

Space…

Space… the final frontier; these are the… wait no. Sorry read on…

The trees spread on seemingly into infinity. The majority of the planet was covered in thick jungle, and the small group was in one of only five settlements located there. Everyone had blasters of various kinds slung around shoulders, on hips, or hidden away in various locations on their person. All eight of them wore the same dark brown and black leather uniform and seemed to be Mercenaries.

At the front of the group walked a woman with messy raven hair that looked to never be brushed. Behind her was a tall blonde man… Giant was a better term. The group screamed shady, and that meant their goal was achieved. "Rev, are you sure we'll find something out here?" the tall man asked.

A smirk played across the woman's face as she turned to face the blonde walking up beside her. "Where's your faith Alek?"

"I left it on the last planet when we had to fight our way back to the ship." The man said dryly.

The smirk took on a strangely playful accent as the girl replied. "Come now, you can't blame that on me. That shady merchant was clearly selling bad information."

"You didn't get enough information on him before we went in!" The man exclaimed while obviously trying not to be swept up in her good mood.

He had a point there though. The merchant's reputation had been sketchy at best. Even with the consent of those that volunteered to go to the meeting, she had almost called the whole thing off. One of their own had quite nearly died during the escape, and he still had a limp for now. The force had healed the wound, but his leg had been ravaged by a blaster bolt. It would still be nearly two weeks before the man was capable of running around one again.

It was HER idea to do this, and they had all followed her, expecting so much. Could she really match up to what they envisioned her as?

"Don't hound on her Alek! We all decided to go!" a young girl walked up and prodded the giant of a man in his side. The girl had lightly pale skin, white hair that fell in a braid just past her shoulder blades, light blue eyes that showed her emotions easily around those she trusted, and of course the same clothing the whole group wore… well it was a disguise.

"Quiet Shrimp, no one was talking to you." The man said as their destination came into view.

"Alright Mee, Alek quiet, and everyone get ready. We're almost there." Revan said to the two as they moved ever closer to the house in question. This was to be yet another informant who claimed to have a leak from the Mandalorian's. It wasn't likely, but they were supposedly planning something big soon. Waiting wasn't one of the cards in their hand. If the invasion was coming then the Revanchist needed that information for the republic. She would wade into however many dangerous and hopeless situations it took to stop what was coming. Force she would even settle for getting the Republic to actually take the Mandalorian threat seriously.

The council hadn't understood. None of them seemed to care; they would rather sit in the temple and enclave handing out warnings. They would continue to warn and caution until the temple was burning and crumbling around them. Then… they would see reason, but Revan wasn't about to wait around for that to happen. She would stop what was to come, and she had gathered many of like mind with her in order to do so. Sure their numbers weren't so great right now, but… given time their numbers would grow. Force, more were joining them every week already.

Revan rapped on the door in the coded fashion their lead had given them then waited. They were simply mercenaries. Jedi didn't dress like they did, and their lightsaber's were cleverly hidden. No one would think otherwise. The door flew open rather suddenly and a blaster rifle barrel was pushed into her face.

She didn't blink at this though some of those behind her reached for a rifle or blaster. It was an act, and she would follow through on her part just the same. Her voice dropped in tone and took on a rather dark tint. "Get that damn barrel out of my face before I shove up your ass and start pulling the trigger."

The man stared at her calmly then nodded and dropped it. "You the one Hess talked about?"

Revan's eyes narrowed angrily, "of course I am, who else are you expecting? You were expecting Mandalorian's maybe?"

"Come in if you want what I've got." The man said dryly and turned to walk back into his abode. Revan glanced to her right to see a Mandalorian staring at her group, and more so at her. A dark smile spread across her lips before stepping into the house. Acting bad was easy enough, and no one seemed to question it if you had enough force behind you.

"Stay here." Alek said to the group as he stepped inside. "Mee you're in charge," then the door was closed. What little light had been presented outside under the cloud cover was replaced by the artificial kind.

The man turned to face them his eyes shifty and Revan kept the dark smile though it focused on their informant now. "T… Take a seat." The man said and motioned for them to sit on a couch. The sudden change in attitude did not escape her notice.

"We'll pass. I'm here for information. Not pleasantries." She said and stood near the door.

"R… Right." The man said. She could feel the nervousness rolling off of him from across the room. "I'll just go get the chip then"

When he left the room Alek spoke up, "I don't see anything out of place, but he's acting odd." She trusted his judgment and broke off her own visual search of the house.

"Be ready to make a break for it at any moment. This may be a sell out as well." She said though she already knew everyone with her was ready for such an eventuality.

The man shuffled back into the room eyes shifting around in a nervous fashion. He had a right to be nervous. If nothing else he was selling information stolen from the Mandalorian's on a planet that they controlled. "Here it is." He stated and continued to approach them while holding out a small metallic object.

Revan snatched it away from him and cracked the small case open warily. Inside was a single chip which could be plugged into any form of projection device. You would think that the Mandalorian's would have trashed everything around here to get back the information that was supposedly on it. "You're sure with this information we'll be able to get in with the Mandalorians?" She asked her voice back into that tone from before. It was the cover story.

They were trying to sign on with the Mandalorians who recruited mercenaries sparsely. You would need something substantial if you were to get anywhere. This man claimed to have pilfered just such a thing. "Of… of course I am."

"So you looked it over then?" She questioned.

"It's… not something I would like to talk about at all." The man replied.

"Then-" Revan started then broke off as a tight feeling clenched at her chest. It was a feeling she knew, and it meant that the force was telling her something bad was happening… something was coming. But it had never been quite this… strong. "Very well." She said and turned to the blonde giant behind her. "Pay the man, we're leaving immediately."

When she reached the door she paused and turned around. "Tip him an extra 250 credits to keep his mouth shut." She said then pushed it open. Meetra was there to her right immediately with a questioning look on her face.

The curt nod was all it took and Mee smiled, joy showed both on her face and in her eyes. The door closed behind Alek and she spoke up. "Something is happening. We need to get back to Republic space… now." She said and started to walk a bit to briskly back to the ship. She didn't want to draw attention, but it was urgent. What had that feeling signified? It was foreboding, and… dangerous, dark, violent.

**Change Perspective Change **Fayt** Perspective Change Perspective**

Lights stretched out on all sides as the Hammerhead class ship moved through hyperspace. Its destination lay in the Taris System where the largest portion of the Republican Blockade resided. However, for all their great poise and show of force the republic didn't seem to DO ANYTHING. They just lined up their ships in areas the Mandalorian's would hit first should they attack. They were also spread thin… horribly so. Their 'show of force' from Fayt's perspective seemed to shout 'come hit me while my arms are tied. Not that the opinion of a Padawan mattered in the least.

The corridors he now trudged through were as bleak as they had been for a week. The only new thing to add was the thudding of boots all around him. Fayt was captured. Not that he couldn't have pulled some escape attempt… you know… a force push into the line of bowling pins that had presented itself. Alas, he knew when he was beat. So here he walked down the corridor lead by heavily armed funny dressed soldiers of the republic.

Their destination was his previous one, the Bridge. He only wished it were under better circumstances. The 'sabers hadn't seemed to give him any clout with the crew of the benevolence. Not that it really surprised him. A lot of people were currently disgruntled with the Jedi since they were remaining out of the coming war. Even if they blasted "there's not going to be a war" all over every media source they could, most people knew it was inevitable. How the politicians and Jedi High Council deluded themselves into thinking otherwise was beyond him.

The cold metallic barrel of a Blaster Rifle pressed into the flat of his back was a new and unnerving sensation. A sensation that after seven minutes of walking he still hadn't grown accustomed to. Fayt was half tempted to ask if they were there yet, though, perhaps that wouldn't go over so well seeing as he was a 'prisoner' now.

The large and looming figure of the bridges door came into view after yet another corner. "Sooo… you guys have a nice ship here. Is it new?" Silence was his reply. Ehhh maybe they would lighten up after he spoke with Captain Sota. Either that or he'd end up in a containment cell. There WAS that bounty out on Revanchist right now. Not that there was any way to prove he was one. That was one of his current problems. There was no way other than the 'sabers to prove he was a Jedi… Jedi Padawan whatever.

He should feel privileged that there were seven of the funny dressed soldiers escorting him. One of them jogged ahead as they neared the door and pressed the button on the side to open it. Consoles and the bustle of people were his greeting. The bridge was large and as new as the ship that housed it. If he didn't know any better he could swear there wasn't a spec of dust present in the whole place.

All eyes turned to face the group as they entered making him feel like some monstrosity on display in some old timey circus. A single man walked forward while saying a command which reverberated off the walls easily amplifying it. "Everyone get back to work!" The man was obviously the commanding officer.

Sota stood at around six foot two inches tall, short military style brown hair, dark hazel eyes, tanned skin like he spent more time outdoors than in, and was dressed of course… in those funny clothes that all of them were. The shoulders gave away his rank. "So, you're the one wreaking havoc in my ship then." The man said while glaring. Wow… this could have gone better. He already had the guy pissed off at him.

"Yes Sir. I am." He replied remaining cordial and serene. He had to give off the look of a Jedi and being flustered wasn't what that entailed.

"I have reports that my crew members are unconscious. If they…" The man began, but Fayt cut him off.

"Asleep."

The man looked at him confused slightly, but the look passed back into the glare within the blink of an eye. "I don't think my men would simply fall asleep."

"I helped them with that." Fayt said while moving his hand in a waving fashion at the man standing next to him. "Sleep."

The man went rigid and then fell awkwardly into another man from the group. Another barrel greeted the side of his temple while a third and fourth his two arms. Ready to stop him should he try to move again most like. '_Probably NOT you're smartest idea Fayt._'

Captain Sota's glare intensified. "And I assume they will wake up from this sleep with no problems then."

"Yes Sir. Should be within a half hour from the time they fell asleep." Fayt replied as his deep blue eyes continued to stare into the captains Hazels. '_Don't break eye contact, and don't let your imminent death seem to phase you in the least. It's not like the Republic lets people with itchy fingers join them and hold hostages right… Right?_'

"What's your name and why are you on my ship boy?"

The moment of truth! Here's hoping the captain had a good memory. "Jedi Padawan Fayt Ariolus. I am currently pursuing my Master Sylvestra Mir who has joined with the Revanchist." Leaving off the last part where HE was going to try to join the Revanchist was probably for the best.

The man's look changed from angry to slightly confused as he stared at the something off to Fayt's Right. "You… are that boy from a year ago over Coruscant, the one in the Mandalorian ship."

_'ding ding ding ding, get him his prize!' _"Yes Captain Sota, I am. Thank you for saving my life and that of my Master as well." He paused and looked away while mumbling slightly. "Though I would liked to have done it sooner." He had never been given the chance to thank the man. The council hadn't let him leave the temple after the incident, and the man wasn't going to come see him to get a thank you.

Sota apparently expected it to be him, and his gaze down to Fayt's waist indicated he was looking for his lightsaber's. "The man behind me has them Sir," he answered the unasked question.

"Alright then, everyone lower your guns, and give the Padawan back his weapons." The man said with a slight circular wave of his left hand.

"Sir?" one of them men asked. Fayt recognized the voice to be that of the lieutenant that had first spotted him. Great he had an enemy, and here he had nearly been through with the cold metallic death pressing in from nearly all sides.

"It's fine." The man said and waved for his order to be complied with. "Come with me Mr. Ariolus when your weapons are back in your possession." The man said then moved forward to speak to a few members of the bridge crew once again.

The cold metal pressed to him finally fell and he let out a relieved sigh in his head. Things were going well so far… thankfully. Looks like the lieutenant wasn't getting his way! Fayt spun lightly on the ball of one foot and held both hands out in front of him. A smile spread across his face that he was unable to hold back. "Thank you." He said before the man ever had them out of the little satchel thing at his waist.

Ahh it had only been ten minutes at most, but Fayt had felt awkward without them in his possession. He wondered if all Jedi felt that way about their lightsaber's or if it was just him. He had only had his for a few years now, but without the two 'sabers he was just… empty. He fought back the urge to ignite them for the added effect of the low hum. That WOULD get him killed.

"So Mr. Ariolus, you still did not answer my question completely. Why are you on MY ship?" The captain asked as he approached.

That was right. He didn't tell the man how he managed to get onboard this exact ship. Fayt wasn't so foolish as to lie to the man about it. "It was pure chance Mr. Sota, I…" He paused. Telling the truth wasn't exactly easy. "Snuck onto a transport, and it just happened to be one that came to your ship." Not that he was going to complain. He didn't want to think about what could have happened should he have boarded another ship with a more ornery and unknown Captain. He had yet to be introduced to a Containment cell, but they were supposed to be… electrifying.

"Any why did you sneak onto a transport?" What was this guy his father? They were the same age… no… scratch that they SHOULD be the same age. He was about fourteen right now… *sigh* so he seemed the errant child sneaking away to follow his parent to somewhere after being left behind. That was DEFINETELY how this was going to seem. Then again… that's kind of how it was…

"I am following my Master." He stated hoping he wouldn't A-pry, or B-catch on.

The man's eyes narrowed and he reached up to rub at his temple. "Right then. I'll have to send you back once we join up with the blockade fleet. They'll set you up with a transport ship from Taris back to Coruscant." Fayt opened his mouth, but the man glared at him and continued. "I understand…"

The man paused as Fayt's blue eyes shot open as wide as they could. His body went rigid and he could hear himself speaking, though it was like he was listening from behind a wall of water. "The trigger has been pulled. War's curtain drawn open to reveal the beginning… The Beginning of the decline, and the beginning of the fall."

Then he was thrown back through the 'wall of the water' and found himself on the floor gasping for air. A distinct metallic taste was present in his mouth he noted as he tried to catch his breath. The whole room was silent until he managed to stand up. It was dark… so dark, and crushing. Like… something was pressing down on his chest. What was this feeling?

"What-" the captain began to ask, but Fayt cut him off.

"How much… longer… until we arrive in… Tarisian space?" Fayt asked as he looked up at the man panting from his position on the floor.

The man was confused and his head cocked to the side a bit as he answered. "Nearly six hours."

Fayt's gaze moved from one crew member to the next all were staring at him as if he were a bit… off in the head. After what he had just said he couldn't blame them. However, after what he felt just then he knew it to be true. "That's too long… We won't make it in time."

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** Yay cliffhangers. Or is it o.o? Well whatever sorry it's late… holidays delay me, but at least I managed to get it up before Monday.

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own SWKoTOR. If I did Revan would be a female with messy unkempt black hair and a 'spunky' personality.

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** Leave one and you get a darkside cake, and who doesn't want one of those? Well… you won't really get one, but you can imagine you did o.o.

A: Robofin117: Thanks, Will do… until Dec 21st…

B: war sage: Much thanks!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

**First Bullet**

**3963BBY**

Space…

Space…

It had been sudden and horrible. Their fall out of hyperspace had landed them right into a Space battle. Fayt had expected… a lot; but this was insane! Fighters zipped past them at insane speeds at which the slightest mistake would have added some new holes to the ships exterior. The com exploded with chatter form anyone and everyone with access to a Republic terminal and codes. The relative peace and quiet anticipation of a few moments before was hurled out the airlock leaving only a memory which would soon be quashed.

The whole ship shook violently throwing two men off their feet as something collided with the ship; it could have been anything enemy fire, friendly fire, another ship! Captain Sota immediately started barking orders which were relayed throughout the ship appropriately. Fayt could do nothing but stand in wonder… and in the way. He was shoved to the side by one crewmember running out of the room to a designated location. Sota's cool hazel gaze landed on him ponderously.

In the six hours since he got that horrible feeling he had managed to convince Sota to prepare slightly for whatever could possibly come. Unfortunately, no amount of preparing could have been enough for this. It was too sudden, and without Fayt's forewarning they would have probably been dead already. He was in the way, and Sota had more important things to worry about than an errant Padawan on his bridge. So the captain's gaze and focus moved back to what was at hand… a losing battle.

Fayt could hear it over the incessant chatter they were losing horribly here. It had been an unexpected battle and one of the admiral's flagships had already been boarded. The other Admiral whose name was apparently Veltraa was doing everything he could to hold the disarrayed fleet together. His lack of success seemed to only fuel the Mandalorian's already apparent victory.

Another jarring crash as something collided with the ship. "Status report!" Sota shouted over the din on the bridge.

"We were hit near the engines, but are still fully operational. Damaged quadrants are currently sealed off, and loss of life is minimal." Someone from off to Sota's right shouted back.

The captains face contorted in rage, "Get some damn fighters out there and keep those dogs away from my ship!"

Fayt removed himself at that point. He wasn't doing anyone any good there, not that he could do much good anywhere else. He was no pilot either. Sure he had piloted his Master's ship and that damn turtle of a Mandalorian vessel, but he was far from good. Besides who let random people pilot the few fighters this single ship carried. This was just a Hammerhead class not a carrier that sent out swarms of fighters and bombers like attacking bees.

Men and women were running around him in every direction whatever hall he was in allowed. Fayt kept out of the way as best he could while walking. His current destination was the med bay. True he had once been horrendous at force healing, but he had since brushed up. The obvious reason; the near death of his master. That single even had shown him how much he would need the ability in the future. He still had a long ways to go, but he was at least proficient now.

There was no way he wasn't prepared to lose his master under normal circumstances let alone a battle wound. The training had been in large part preparations to go with her… not that that had worked out, but here he could still make some form of difference. Right?

A new and more violent thrash of the ship sent him into the wall with shocking force. "Repair crew to Quadrant fifty seven!" Echoed over an intercom and quickly cut out.

_'Damnit! Can I do nothing here?!'_ He questioned bitterly.

Feet carried him to a predetermined destination; the medical bay. What was his purpose? The question he had asked himself so many times it may as well be a slogan. Circumstances such as this could only throw it back to the forefront of his mind. This wasn't his… reality. He was earth born, and pushed here by… something. Some damn kid in the snow who had called him father. Did he look like a father? He was all of fourteen right now, and with the way things were going it didn't look like he would make it passed that age.

The ship had shook violently two more times before he reached the med bay. As the door slid open before him he froze. Men and women lay in medical beds groaning, screaming, crying, and mumbling. Med kits lay opened and empty on the floor, and two kolto tanks were already occupied.

His feet remained stock still as his mind tried to process what was before him. What could he possibly do here? Where would he start? Could he even help? Would they even ALLOW him to help? "Out of the way kid!" someone said as he was shoved forward into an empty bed and rolling bed. "We don't have time to worry about you right now."

The person pushing the empty bed glared at him, "Watch where you're going!" Right in the way… he was completely in the way here, and these people clearly didn't want his assistance. So he turned to leave, but was stopped.

_'You cannot run away from those who need aid Fayt. You-'_ His Master's words echoed in his mind but were cut off as the ship shook again throwing medical supplies everywhere. Right… he had to stay! He wasn't about to cave under this kind of pressure… he had to help; it must be his reason for being here.

"I can-" he started to shout when the intercom overrode him.

"Boarders in quadrant fourteen!" A wave of heat pushed through the open med bay door as if to confirm it. Quadrant fourteen must have been close to the med bay.

"Fleet falling back to established secondary defensive line!" Came different voice over the intercom followed by another slight shutter.

Fayt's moved to step further into the room, but a scream that reached his ears from the hallway caused him to pause. Anything further was muffled by the high pitched sound of blaster fire. Eyes from many of the medbay's occupants shot to the door behind him.

Fayt whirled around to see a masculine form in dark blue grey armor standing in the door. Yet again this day a barrel was pointed at him, the difference, this one was point blank to his face. (If this was one of those books where you could choose what would happen next it would say *force push* or *dodge*. If you picked force push you died. As the man gets force pushed his hand pulls the trigger and your head gets a breathing hole.)

His body moved instinctively and without a single thought. When his shoulder hit the wall he had been standing by he heard the blaster go off and another scream. Fayt's response was immediate; a lightsaber flew from his belt and landed neatly in each hand. Left hand moved up as the second moved down severing the Mandalorian's arms near the elbow. A metallic scream reverberated from the armor which Fayt cut off with a right hand thrust.

He stood over the man laying lifeless at his feet. The wounds were cauterized as the each 'saber moved through them giving the scene an eerie bloodless look. He barely noticed the ragged breathes escaping his lips or the wide eyes present on his face. Was he trembling? He had just killed another living breathing person. Was the path he had just taken the right one? If he had tried something else would he have been able to spare the man?

After a few more moments of shock he turned to the door. He couldn't stay here… Healing was apparently not his purpose. No… it surely lay down a much more destructive path… a violent path. That is what the cruel mistress called fate was telling him. As he stepped over the body the sounds of the medbay reached his ears once more. Had he been blocking it all out? Had it not just been completely silent the last few moments? No… he had remembered the pounding rush of blood in his ears.

**Time Skip Time **Also Fayt** Skip Time Skip**

Fayt stood on the bridge of the ship near captain Sota. His clothing was still damp with sweat from all the running and… killing. Would he ever get used to that? Would he become the killing machine it seemed fate was pushing him towards? Take away a Jedi's code or the insanity of most Sith and that's all they were right? Machines molded nearly from birth, taught to swing around a devastating sword and channel a force that could pull starships from the skies. A weapon through and through.

"It won't be much longer until they arrive." The captain said from his position to Fayt's right. He was right, most probably. They had pulled out from the front line nearly two hours ago. By this time the Mandalorian fleet should have wiped out all those unable or unwilling to pull back. Their armada was enormous. What the republic thought to do here Fayt could only guess at. Stall tactics perhaps? It would take at best a week for anyone to get to this system. Taris would fall.

As Fayt recalled it would fall to the sith under Revan a few years after this threat was finished. That is… if he didn't manage to somehow stop her from falling. He had no idea what could have caused such a thing in the first place. Sure she seemed to enjoy fighting, but that wasn't enough to turn you into a dark Jedi… let alone a sith lord.

No there had to be more to this than the fighting; something he wasn't made aware of in the two games he had played back on earth. Damn that developer for leaving him in the dark! How was he supposed to help if he didn't know what was coming? Then again, if he had been brought here later he may have played a game that gave him more answers.

He had to stop it or… at least TRY to stop it. While he was at it he could save that bastard that ruffled his hair every time they met as well. No one deserved to lose a jaw… well he didn't know the reasons for that either. Ughh thinking on these things just gave him a headache. They proved a poor distraction from his current problem anyways.

"When they come they will head for two sectors." The captain said which pulled Fayt out of his inner world. His gaze fell on the man who looked tired after the battle from earlier. Tired, aware, alert, on edge, paranoid, in control, sinking into the depths of delirium, and more; Sota was a man of many faces at once it seemed.

"Two Sectors?" His reply was easy. He had no idea how battles like this were fought. He knew they would board the ship again. They seemed to have plans for the ships… perhaps to add them to their armada. Recklessly running around and causing a ruckus had seemed to be the goal of the first party. Had there been a deeper meaning?

"Right, they will head for the engine rooms to shut us down from there, and they will head for the bridge to gain control of everything else. If they take one or the other then we're lost. Without the engines we can't flee if the second line fails." Fayt could read behind the lines and what Sota had really said was WHEN the second line failed. "And with the bridge they have complete control of the ship. They can shut down life support systems, close off sections to pick us off slowly, and take hostages."

"Then what do we do, how do we stop them?" he had seen what a battle COULD look like inside a hammerhead class ship. Of course he had long ago learned how downscaled such things were in the game. He had yet to see a Rancor face to face, and if the information and pictures he had seen could be believed… they were fucking enormous, ugly, stinky, and deadly. So… stay away from Rancors.

"I will have a group positioned near the engine room. A second group will be a roaming contingent that tries to contain any boarders as close to their origin as possible. The last one will be here; it will be split into two groups, one for each approach to the bridge." As far as Fayt could tell the man had all his bases covered, but what the heck did he know anyways?

He hadn't really thought to have a roaming group. It made sense though, who wanted Mandalorians running rampant around the ship and blowing things up? "So, how did you and your Master get a hold of a Mandalorian ship?"

Really? All the things he had to do and he wanted to talk about that? Fine, whatever, if the man asked he didn't really have a reason to not talk. "We were sent to a planet outside of Republic space to warn of the immanent invasion." He paused and tried to keep the distaste from his voice and face.

"The government there put off our meeting too long. By the time the elders told us that the Mandalorians wouldn't bother with them, Basalisk War droids were raining from the skies. Master decided that going for her ship was stupid. Of course… the only ship that could make it past whatever was orbiting the planet was a Mandalorian one. So… we had to steal it. I kept telling her it was suicide." He paused remembering the 'vision' he had. Of course it had nearly BEEN a suicide mission for her.

"Your Masters plan… does seem a bit on the crazy side." The man said with a wry smile.

"hehe, yeah." Fayt's mirth was cut off as he continued. "It nearly was for her. There was one big guy in special armor. Blaster bolts bounced off of it, and my lightsaber just seemed to barely melt the surface. He's… the one that nearly killed her." The man had turned his head to stare ponderously at Fayt.

"Yet you managed to survive and escape."

"It was far from easy. Apparently Master decided that going through the enemies ground base was the best way to get one of their ships. I'm not… really sure how many we had to… kill to get to it." Anger gripped him, but he beat it back and retook some lax form of serenity. "If only the man who injured her…"

"He was probably a high ranking officer." The captain offered.

Yes… those were Fayt's thoughts as well. "Golden armor…" he muttered to himself.

"If you've fought them then you have an edge. One more of worth to me here than the fact you are a jedi… padawan." The man added that on the end, and Fayt could grasp the reason. Inexperience.

"I want you here with one of the bridge groups. We will lock down both entrances when they board. That way if they manage to get through one of the groups we will be safe for a short while. There are three doors to cut through on both sides. Blowing them up could damage the bridge so they will have to work damned hard to get in." the man stopped as an alarm rang out. "So it begins again." He said solemnly.

**Change Perspective Change **Sylvestra Mir** Perspective Change Perspective**

The small room was cramped due to the many Jedi it contained. This of course did nothing to help Sylvestra's mood. She was furious. There wasn't even attempting to hold the feeling in check. What the hell was the boy thinking? The message she had just received from Kylar said that Fayt had run off, disappeared, vanished without a trace, he was gone and they had no idea to where. That meant it had been nearly a week ago now since the fact had been discovered. The fist at her side had been clenched so long that it was a milky white. A small pale hand settled over it pulling her attention to its source.

The youth her inner eye showed was one of Revan's younger followers; one that was well known to the whole group, Meetra Surik. She tended to stay near Revan and Alek almost all the time. However, right now the two were in private council with a few contacts the young leader had made. Meetra was smiling soothingly and Sylvestra found herself relaxing a bit. Right… there was nothing she could do now. If her guess was correct then the boy would be trying to find her.

His protests at being left behind had been incessant enough. The two million messages she had received after leaving had also been annoying. Her decision was for his own good though. Some Masters allowed their padawan's to join them on this quest to save the republic. Well she wasn't one of them. He was not ready for this, and she wasn't going to pretend he was until he lay dying at her feet, or in some ditch… or in her arms… or in some space explosion… or… no she needed to stop thinking about this.

"Are you alright Master Mir?" The girl asked and Sylves found herself smiling awkwardly back at the girl.

"I am fine, thank you Meetra. I was just… concerned for my padawan." She stated openly.

"Really what happened to him?" The girl had heard from Revan about Fayt as had a few others in the group. Revan hadn't liked that she left the boy behind, but respected her decision nonetheless. For that… she was grateful.

"He appears to have snuck out of the Temple, and is nowhere to be found."

Confusion spread across the girls face. "Why would he do that?"

"I believe he is going to try to follow us." She stated. How he was hoping to do that was anyone's guess. It was…actually probably worse for him to do that than be with them. Some of the places they left weren't too keen on Jedi anymore. The arrival of a lone and young one would probably end in one of the ways she thought of earlier.

"That's…" The girl stopped and pursed her lips. "Hmmm."

"My thoughts exactly." Sylves stated while refocusing her inner gaze on the door Revan was behind. "He isn't known for following my orders." She smiled at that. How many times had his curiosity lead him into danger of some sort? She missed the days where it seemed to get the best of him, and she was glad they were gone at the same time. He had nearly run her ragged when she first took him on as her padawan… her first padawan. Were all of them as unruly as the boy had been? Exception or rule?

"So you have good memories of him not minding you then?" Meetra asked with a giggle. Had her face been that transparent? She supposed she wasn't really trying to mask anything, but still.

"Yes. One time shortly after becoming my padawan we went to Manaan. I told him not to stay close to me and not wander." She sighed a smile creeping onto her face. "He of course, did not heed my instructions. When I finally found him he was sitting on the edge of one of the fountains soaked to the bone. The way his face looked almost kept me from getting onto him." she laughed lightly at the memory. Fayt's young face with hair matted down and a grumpy look flashed through her mind.

"How… did he wind up in the fountain?" the girl asked amused and yet confused once more.

Sylves laughed harder as she recalled, "he claimed that he hadn't liked the wish he'd made when tossing in a credit chip. So… he went in to get it for a do over. Only the fountain was optically enhanced to look shallow. So the moment tried to take the first step he fell in over his head; successfully drenching him."

Meetra burst into laughter beside her before Sylves could even finish. She already missed the boy's perplexing oddities. Some of the things he said and quoted… the song's she found him singing at random times. Yes she did miss her padawan, which was all the more reason to leave him behind. Losing him… would be far worse than this temporary separation they faced.

The opening of the door Revan and Alek had been behind drew her out of her reverie. Revan looked disturbed. As disturbed as she had been until the young girl beside her had oddly enough latched onto something that would cheer her up.

"Dxun has fallen." Revan stated to all those present. No one spoke… no one knew what to say or ask. With the silence Revan continued, "We leave tomorrow. That's out next destination. I want to know what's going on there." She stated and started for the buildings exit.

Meetra was on her feet in moments and running after the two Knights. Sylves stayed silent and seated. She would be the last to leave the room. This… was not good. Revan's feeling had been true then. The Mandalorians had made their first move. What was their second? Where was her padawan? She hoped he wasn't in any danger… _'force guide the boy that he may remain out of harm's way.'_

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** Tantalizing trusses helped terse Timothy's 'Tude to tragically triumph… So HAH!

Ok So here's a question I pose to my Readers. It pertains to the fact that one of Fayt's hypothesis was that he was dreaming. **Have you ever fallen in love with someone from a dream?** If you want to answer - You can feel free to post it in the review section, but PM's would be preferable.

I can tell you that I have twice. The first was when I was 14. I remember certain contexts about the dream; like the fact the girl and I were running from something. Well… she was dragging me along, and then we hid in a cave, or small room. I remember the way her hair fell in waves down past her shoulders, the right side pushed back over her shoulder while the left fell where it wished. I can remember the outline of her face, but not her hair color or facial features anymore. Her name was Alla. If that was short for something I can't remember. Allana, Allasara, whatever it was the Alla part is all I remember. Her voice… I cannot remember either.

So I attribute love to the burning, clenching, tingling sensation I felt in my chest during the dream when I looked at her. As well as for the next month when I closed my eyes and pictured her face. Of course with such things come sorrow/despair as well, there is no return to that dream, and thus no way to see her again. If it weren't for the school I had at the time then I would have tried to stay asleep and thus there with her longer.

Alas that was my first. My second is… embarrassing for me. If you want to hear it I want to hear at least five of yours. A Simple yes or no is sufficient, but if you can remember enough and wish to go into detail then I welcome it. x.x don't post things that the site wouldn't like… Keep it clean.

By embarrassing for me, I mean REEEAALLLY embarrassing, awkward, and maybe a bit creepy.

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own things that I don't own. This thing is something I own. Certain contents (like all of them) are among the don't kind.

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_**

A: Zero!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

**Empty the Clip**

**3963BBY**

Space…

Space…

The waiting… was killing him. Of course he should be happy, happy that it wasn't an enormous explosion that was killing him. The initial conflict of the second wave was just as bad as was expected. They were losing again. Fayt stood before a door with two men behind him. The door was actually three doors in a tight sequence. Each had been sealed completely from the inside. The only way in was to be let in, to cut your way through slowly, or just blasting the hell out of all three doors.

If the force was good to him then the Mandalorian's would for one – go to a different location, and second be a weak boarding party. The ship had been shaking violently since the start of the battle… what fifteen or twenty minutes ago? It was hard to tell with the time dragging by like this. Every once in a while a voice would sound over the ships com, and tell people to report here or there.

So far it was much like the tail end of the first encounter the Benevolence had entered. Heh, her maiden battle was a killer, and if she was lucky it wouldn't BE HER killer. If he knew more about this part of history then he may be able to help, but for now he was merely along for the ride. It was a bumpy ride too; plenty of thrashing, explosions, horrible chases, and speaker voices.

Another violent shudder of the ship sent one of the funny dressed soldiers and Fayt stumbling a bit. The two weren't much for conversation… it was a horribly boring wait for their possible death. Come on… at least talk about your family, home, or girl, something. How you would make it back no matter what in order to see them, it, or her. Wasn't that how things usually went in these situations?

No… Fayt's mind had probably been polluted by too many movies and books both on earth, and Coruscant. Though with the later being a Jedi Temple he had found it quite difficult to find anything non learning related. Not that he minded on all occasions, but sometimes you just needed a good fantasy or sci-fi novel.

"Attention! Attention! Boarding party located in quadrant 44. Attention boarding party located in Quadrant 44!" Of course… the most recent thrashing had been a boarding party… it had been considerably more violent than most of those previous ones. How many people had died on the ship thus far? How many more before the line decided to pull back again? As Fayt saw it their options were to retreat completely, or all die in quick if not horrible deadly explosions?

"Fayt, we are tracking their movements." Sota spoke clearly into his ear. Fayt had been given one of the communicators that the crew had used against him so recently. How long had he been awake? This day was becoming a horrible one? No… wait… had they already passed into the following day by galactic standard time? If so then this was a horrible two days.

"There are three groups. Two of them are converging toward the bridge. The third is wreaking havoc in other portions of the ship." The man continued.

Of course, he was going to have to deal with something… more blood would fill his hands, crush his conscience, coat his soul until it was dyed crimson. "…" Fayt didn't speak, what could he say? "I…" he paused again and let out a breath. "Understood." The captain didn't know about his distaste for killing. A leftover from his upbringing, but which one? Two lives, each with their own moral code, laws, and consequences yet sometimes it was hard to pick them apart.

"Judging by their rate, you have four to six minutes." The man said then the com went silent. He had other things to worry about right now… like the space battle waging AROUND the ship. Fayt didn't envy the man in the least. He had to fight two battles at the same time. Keep track of each seperately and plan his decisions around them. Sure he had people to advise him, help him, assure him, but in the end the decision and all their lives rested on what path Sota took them down.

"Well guys… got a girl back home?" Fayt asked without turning. The silence of the group was broken as the man on his right spoke up. Of course… he had to do it, what kind of final stand would this be otherwise?

"I have my wife, daughter and two sons." The man spoke. Fayt didn't turn to him. His voice sounded young. Well older than Fayt currently, but younger than he had once been.

Next the man on his left, "I got no one." The man was gruff and apparently straight forward. They both stood behind small metal barricades that had been hastily erected. Fayt stood alone… in the center. Great for a movie scene… stupid in real life.

He realized that of course, but at the same time… He ignited the blades in both his hands. The familiar icy cold metal slowly faded into a dull heat brought about by the black 'blades'. They would protect him, they would serve him, they were what he needed. With his 'sabers he could survive this; with them he would move on and get to his master. They were his reassurance, his hope, his light, his burden.

"I'm not sharing," Fayt said with a smile which was shortly stricken from his face as a small scream echoed down the hallway ahead of them. A single turn and then whatever had caused it would be upon them.

"Four minutes my ass," He muttered under his breath after a red blaster bolt whizzed by ahead of them at the intersection. What to do? Staying back and fighting with these two would be… difficult, but charging ahead would also hamper any chance of him living.

"Fayt, there will be thirteen on you in the next few moments." The sound of the communicator in his ear. The captain again, well at least he knew the odds were only just over six to one… they could handle that right? No… wait, the Mandalorian's were much more ruthless than their republican counterparts. Maybe it was more like eight to one.

"You" Fayt said holding his right hand up. "Toss a grenade ahead, and I'll throw it down the oncoming hallway." Nothing was done, and he knew their time was running out for the 'take them out in one go if we're lucky' plan.

"Hurry it up!" he said and turned to see the man already hurling the thing through the air. Fayt's head followed it as the little black thing twirled at high speeds until it reached the approximate spot.

His hand went up in an instant, grabbed the grenade with the force then threw it down the hallways the blaster bolt had come from. No more than a few seconds later the sound of an explosion was followed by a few screams, the acrid stench of burnt human flesh, smoke, and the rush of their opponents.

How much had that done? How many had they killed with that one attack? How many would he have to personally kill with the black blades in his hands? Blaster bolts whizzed past him colliding with the metal doors, and barricades. Black and blue flashed before his eyes as he stood his ground. He had practiced this enough as it was, but still… he blinked… it was all it took now.

When his eyes reopened from that millisecond long hiatus, they had taken on an ethereal blue glow. Everything slowed to a crawl aside from blaster bolts which still moved at an amazing rate. He topped the ability off with the always reliable force speed. His hands moved at super human speeds deflecting blaster fire into the walls, floor, ceiling and so far one of their assailants.

Though it felt longer… mostly due to his ability, it wasn't more than a few moments and the Mandalorians were before him. Spinning around on the ball of his foot he ducked under the first vibroblade then attacked the second and less expecting man. Fayt's right handed blade assaulted the blue-grey armored figure which was quickly blocked. While the man's attention was drawn by the force speed enhanced blows from the right, his left sword bit into his opponents side. A metallic scream erupted, but quickly fell silent.

As he fell Fayt's eyes picked up three more men running his way. The sound of the first he had dodged crumpling behind him triggered in his ears. Of the three before him two more had vibroblades and the third had a blaster rifle. Blaster bolts bounced off of them due to a strange sheen that coated their body's. This would be his first encounter with the supposedly new technology… shields. (hahah)

The man on the far left was left handed, the man in the center was breathing harder than the rest of his allies, and the man on the right was slowly bringing the blaster around to fire directly at Fayt. His new proximity would definitely cause problems. A hand raised with force aided speed. When it reached the appropriate location he used a force push hurling the men back the way they had just come.

Two of the men collided with their oncoming allies and the multitudes fell to the ground. A grenade flew past his head once more causing his near force jump to falter. It would have been horrifyingly painful to try stopping that blast from hitting him when he was right on top of it. The black metal landed, and bounced twice before finding its resting place beneath two of the men laying on the floor trying to get up. The new addition to their game of twister was noticed a bit too late, and the explosion hurled them apart… in more ways than one.

His hands were still moving, scenes unfolded before him behind flashes of black and swirling blue. He was still breathing hard when it seemed the battle had finished… had it? No one was moving… he had the vague sensation of being breathless… his arms were dead tired, but he hadn't been hit with anything besides maybe a few scraps of Mandalorian. Yes… it was over, his ability enhanced perceptions didn't detect anything in their corridor moving before him, breathing, or even groaning. There was no sound of boots coming from the intersection. They were alone, and they had defeated the group that had headed their way.

A victory? The sudden shaking of the ship said no… of course. He turned back to check on his comrades, they were both alive though their faces were black with soot from a Mandalorian grenade. He had been far enough ahead that only the heat from the blast had caught him. "Haha… seems we got them." Fayt said trying to be cheery in a deadly situation. Did Soldiers do that? He wasn't really sure.

"Seems that way," The older man said in a gruff voice and nodded slightly.

"Teach them to board our ship then." The second and younger said.

A smile broke Fayt's face. "No it won't their dead." The weight of the words made the smile fall from his face.

As he turned back to the scene of corpses before him his vision hazed then refocused. Everything fell back into regular motion causing him to wobble on his feet. What was that? He hadn't shut his ability off yet. Then it suddenly reactivated of its own volition and he was stumbling. With the abilities help he managed to catch himself, but then it shut off again. The headache came… it was horrible. It felt like someone was stabbing something into his head, or rather like someone was trying to pull his skull apart from the outside.

It reactivated again, '**what the hell…'** he thought as it shut off then came back on. He wobbled trying to catch his balance and staggered backwards. "Hey kid you-," were the last words he heard as he fell blackness enveloping him.

**Dream Time Special **Also Fayt** Special Dream Time**

His eyes opened to a familiar and yet alien scene. He was groggy, and an annoying sound was entering his left ear. Slowly he sat up and looked around the small dark room. "Hon?" Reached his ears from the right. He felt the comfortable bed move as the origin of the sound moved wrapping her arms around his waist. His gaze was focused on the hallway down which he knew a bathroom sat.

The woman had of course said more, he vaguely remembered this scene from… seven years ago. It was THAT day. He panicked and his mind told his body to throw the woman off and freak out while running down the hallway screaming. Strangely enough his body did none of those things. Hell it even spoke without his permission!

"Yeah, I got early call today, but I'll be back in time for tonight." The rebellious body said.

**'The hell you do! Go back to bed!'** he shouted in his mind. Yet the body moved again and he felt himself leave it. Shit… he was a ghost wasn't he? A quick glance told him he still held the body of Fayt… not Logan. All be it a spectral form… it was see through for the most part to put it bluntly.

Hastily he leapt from the bed, leaving his previous fiancé lying there. She would drift off soon most probably like nothing was going to happen later that night. Hastily his spectral feet ran along the carpet and he cut his old body off a short distance into the hall. His hands reached out and contacted flesh! Yes he could do this after all. Poltergeist Fayt would win out in the end!

No… no he couldn't. All he was doing was being pushed along the carpet. His feet slid like he wasn't using all his strength in order to stop his old body from moving. A silent curse slipped from his spectral lips as he slid off to the side. His landing on his back was easy, and painless. Even though such a thing would surely hurt right? "You're an ass Logan!" he shouted.

The rest of his day went about mostly the same as that part had… trying to interact with things, like a book for instance. He had been calling his old body expletives at regular intervals. While bored and sitting in the guard's house watching the monitors that guy walked in. He couldn't remember his name, though he knew it should have been easy enough to recall. "Oy Logan your turn to take the rounds," the man said.

**'Right, this was when that kid**…' Fayt's eyes narrowed as he opened and took off out the door. The door he had opened had never actually closed and rather just was closed after he passed through the opening. He had quickly learned that anything he interacted with didn't actually change from… whatever the hell this was. It certainly couldn't be a dream. Though he doubted it was him reliving a past even either. Lest he would have been himself right?

His feet left indentions in the snow which quickly vanished like they had never been. Before he knew it he was standing at the corner where that kid was throwing snowballs at the building. The boy looked up and around as if he heard the crunching of Fayt's feet.

"Hey Kid Get out of here!" he yelled which yielded… no result what so ever. He wasn't even noticed. Figures.

So he was forced… again, to watch as the scene of his torture unfolded. The discovery, the chase… the collapse of ice. While standing there he grimaced. "You are an idiot for not moving." Fayt said to the prone form of Logan before him.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Fayt could have leapt from his skin at the voice from behind him. that is… if he was IN SKIN.

He whirled around to find Logan standing behind him an eyebrow quirked. HIS BODY WAS TALKING TO HIM! He whirled back around to see Logan lying in the snow mostly buried. Then once more back to the talking Logan, and then back to the snow covered then back to the talking one. "You seem surprised." Logan said in a voice that had once belonged to him.

"Really… because I… always used to jump out of my body and talk to myself. It was kind of fun." He replied sarcastically, and trying to make light of the freaky situation.

A smile broke Logan's face, "Really that's not something I recall."

"You are rather forgetful…" he replied looking away. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ahh yes, the good question. I was wondering when that one would come up. You, are quicker than most to ask." Logan said while walking past him toward the motionless version of himself… their…self.

As he did the snow vanished and turned to a vast rolling plain. Flowers of every sort he could imagine spread in no particular pattern everywhere he looked. The sun was high overhead, but the temperature went so well with it that the usual heat was rather soothing. Not a cloud was present in the blue sky above.

Was this the other Logan's world then? Two chairs and a small table with what seemed to be food appeared out of thin air. A sudden gust blew Fayt's black hair around messing it up more so than it had already been… not that it seemed possible.

The man took a seat and motioned for Fayt to follow suit. "Pass." He said and stood staring.

"Alright then, where to start?" The man asked though Fayt felt it wasn't being directed at anyone in particular. "Ahh yes, that would be a good point."

"My name is long and drawn out, so you, as so many of your kind do you may call me Game Master." Fayt tried to cut him of there, but realized that nothing was coming from his mouth. Great… "You, are what is called a jumper, or traveler, or adventurer, occasionally even vagabond. I am what is called a 'director'. I… oversee what you do, where you 'jump' to, and when you 'jump' to that place."

Fayt's foot tapped impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was learning a few things finally after seven years… if this wasn't all an illusion of course. Naturally, everything he had been experiencing had felt real thus far.

"You're new to all this and I'm making an exception to introduce myself before your virgin mission is complete. Usually there's a bit more… pizzaz to it all, but another time would be best for festivities." The man said waving his hand theatrically in a way that Fayt would never do when the body had been his.

"So let's get the two big issues out of the way then. First of all you see that I am in control of your former body. You can imagine my own surprise to find you in control of mine." Wait… what? How did that even…? "You are probably confused by this fact and would frantically like your body back."

The man's attitude changed drastically on a dime. "Trust me, the feeling is quite mutual. This body feels… old." OLD? REALLY? He was all of twenty eight! That wasn't old! Old was like… Jolee Bindo, "however, since I don't know the root of the switch I can't make any changes to our current predicament. And so we come to the second and more prominent point."

Fayt wanted to talk Damnit! And this bastard was keeping him from doing so somehow! Why the hell was he being talked at! This wasn't a conversation! "You're ability." Fayt's thought processes stopped and honed in on what was now being said.

"You need to stop using it." The man said and waved his hand for Fayt to do… something. What did he expect… a jig? Maybe some break dancing? "Speak." The man said when it became obvious Fayt had NO idea what he wanted.

"Bleh… blah…. bleh." Good he could speak now. So… while he wanted to scream and rant till the man died; he was calm and continued from where Logan had left off. "What do you mean? Why should I stop using it?"

"To put it bluntly, and… mysteriously I have noticed that it has more draw backs for humans than you are aware of. Of course for me and my kind it's perfectly safe to use. We don't have all those… humanly limitations." The man said with obvious distaste… while hosting a human body.

"Can you put it in a way that isn't mysterious?" He asked

"You know it's quite odd hearing my voice come from a mouth that isn't my own." Logan said apparently ignoring his question completely.

"Helloooo." Fayt said again trying to pull the man from his odd train of thought.

"And you should wear shorts, they are better. I thought earthlings liked boys in shorts." The man said elaborating and holding a hand up to his chin to stroke an imaginary beard.

What? Where the hell did that come from? How was that even related to the current situation? Get back on topic damnit! "Umm… can we get back to-" Fayt started to say.

"No maybe that wasn't earth. Though I could have sworn it was." The man continued… frustratingly.

"You… are… an… ass."

"You've been cursing a lot recently." The Game Master said apparently snapped from his trance of stupidity.

"I have reason to do so," was Fayt's angered retort.

"You should stop, I prefer to not her profanity spill from my own lips."

"Well, until you find a way to switch us back; I'm afraid their my lips, my voice, and-" His voice cut off suddenly though his mouth continued to move.

"Right where were we. You seem to have sidetracked me somewhere back there. You shouldn't do that we are on a bit of a tight schedule." Fayt looked blandly at the obviously insane non human… being that wore his old body.

After a few moments of Fayt motioning angrily and wildly, while screaming at the man with no words coming out the Game Master continued. "Right, the ability. The headaches aren't all that happens. I-" he continued and then stopped and turned to his left.

"No… no, I can't really do it right now I'm busy." Great… this was great… wake up Fayt. This was an overtly obvious dream. "No I have to finish this before I can-." The man was cut off by his imaginary friend again apparently.

With arms crossed Fayt's foot tapped impatiently as he waited for the game Master to finish. After all, it didn't seem he would wake up until this insanity was over with anyways. The man nodded and then sighed. "All right then fine, I'll be there in a minute."

Logan turned back to him and though he surely saw the look Fayt was giving him he ignored it. "Well then, I have another appointment we will have to continue this at a later time." The man said with a smile.

Fayt screamed that he wanted to know these other setbacks. Surely if this wasn't a dream he would need to know before he… woke up dead, or blind, or who knew what else. "So um… good luck, be careful not to die. If you do then hahaha, well there's nothing I can do." The man paused again and stroked his chin in thought. "Actually… that… may be a way for me to get my body back. Just don't die until I figure that out." He said and Fayt looked at him blandly again. Really? Had he just said that?

God, Force, someone, help him just wake up from this. He was suddenly sitting down in the chair that had been offered to him earlier and his gaze swung to the right. "You'll want to be sitting down for this part." The crazy director stated while nodding and making odd hand gestures. The green and flowery colored field, along with the blue sun brightened sky, and everything else slowly faded to black.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** Well who liked to the insane Game Master? Not really much to say this time.

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** If I owned SW I would have made Yoda purple… I don't own SW or any related creations (this story aside) though so… pity.

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_**

A: War Sage: *waves* glad you enjoyed it return reviewer!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

**A Price to be Paid**

**3963BBY**

Space…

Space…

The dull hum of false lighting permeated the air in the small room. A single bed lay off to the right side with a nightstand beside it. The bed was flat and uncomfortable, but it's resident had been in such a deep sleep that the cold 'mattress' hadn't bothered him until shortly after long eyelashes fluttered open. Remnants of sleep drifted at the edges of deep eyes. The thin blanket let cool air pass through and chill the boy's skin with its bite.

His Head hurt like hell still, even the support of the pillow if it could be called such was of no assistance. So reluctantly as well as slowly he sat up and placed a small hand against his throbbing cranium. While rubbing at his temples with the sole hands digits he thought and tried to remember. Remember a dream that had been fleeting, and above all else… odd.

Images of recent event, or events he assumed were recent flashed through his mind. He had helped stop the Mandalorian boarding party, though he was unaware if it had been the last or not. Those two men who had been with him… how were they? No, his main concern should be that dream, or vision, or… whatever it had been.

The man that wore his skin… no that skin belonged to Logan… he was Fayt now wasn't he? Should he wish for solace in the fact that the man did not know how to return his previous form to him? His hands reached out and pulled his knees to his chest in a hug. As Fayt's chin settled atop them he thought of the blanket, but the thing wasn't really doing its job anyways. A sad look had settled on across his thoughtful features.

Should he have returned to his previous appearance his Master would undoubtedly abandon him. The 'man' she would have found was not her young apprentice. He would be foreign, unnatural, or perhaps even… insane. He could not stomach the thought. So… perhaps for the first time he was happy. Happy for this appearance he had thus far detested. He… did not want to regain his previous body. He had been in this one for nearly seven years and though it had been a clumsy thing at first it was… his.

Strange… that it had taken the prospect of getting Logan's body back to make him wish to remain in the one he currently resided. Just when he was last awake he recalled hating certain parts of this body. How he had on more than one occasion desired nothing more than to be returned to his old form. Why...? Why had he thought like that?

A slight shudder passed down his spine, though if it were from a thought or the cold he was unsure. Rather… he had been in thought too long. This 'Game Master' had left him with much to think on should the dream prove to be more than just that. A light sigh escaped his lips as he removed the paper thin blanket and moved to the edge of the bed. As bare feet touched down onto the cold metallic floor he felt an icy bite send shocks thought his nerves. That coupled with the waves of agony rippling from his head caused a wince to spread across his face.

The thing needed to leave him, lest he go as insane as the man from his dream. Fayt sat there for a moment his feet had retracted to a safe distance into the air from the icy tendril's of the floor. This… was troubling, for the first time he noticed he was nigh on naked as well. His leatheresque clothing had all disappeared. Then again… they had a rather odd smell about them after the length of time he had worn them. How had they not given him away during his recent ventures with the stealth field generator?

His first true gaze of the room took in a few things he had not realized were there. A small sink, mirror, odd shaped toilet, and box sat to his immediate right; what would be opposite of the rooms only door. Slowly and oddly cautious of the floors temperature his feet touched the ground so he could move onto them. His head still pounded, and as he forced himself up a sense of vertigo washed over him.

It took more than a moment for Fayt to right his posture before continuing. His destination, the mirror and box which hopefully held more to wear than this odd undergarment he had on. Perhaps the thing was all that had been available.

A thin hand moved once more up to rub at his temples. The headache was excruciating, and the more he moved the worse it felt. If that was even possible, which he doubted. Ignoring his appearance which he knew would be in disarray he bent down and pulled the lid from the small black box.

Inside were the contents he had hoped, and some he had not expected. His twin lightsabers lay there atop the pile. Below were clothes though not his own, and from what he could tell a pair of nice clean boots. Though they did appear to be his own they looked far too new.

Slowly he stood and looked away from the box. The next destination of his eyes was to be the mirror and with it his appearance. As the image before him settled from movement and his eyes stopped spinning from suddenly righting himself he allowed shock to spread across his face.

Of most prominent note, his once solely raven black hair held patches of snow. Had someone deemed it necessary to dye his hair in his sleep? It didn't seem like a very… nice thing to do. Next to catch his attention was the strange flecks of violet that had moved into his once deep blue eyes. When blinking didn't clear away the things he reached up and wiped at them lightly. No… they were not contacts. Words from a dream crossed through his mind, **'I have noticed that it has more draw backs for humans than you are aware of.'**

Surely this wasn't it… though inconvenient it would prove to be, slight changes such as this were naught to worry about. If this was all… no he had better check everything else as well. Both hands moved to pat down his form as his eyes roved the body he was in. A body he was glad to be in. "Master…" passed forlornly through his lips before he could catch himself.

He was fine, though slight 'cosmetic' changes had occurred the body seemed perfectly normal. NO! He had to stop thinking of it like that… this was his body… no longer was he Logan Summers! Now he was Fayt Ariolus. The lack of odd twitches, missing digits, and protruding bulges that shouldn't be there proved to give his exterior a perfect bill of health. Aside from the ever loud pounding in his head of course.

A slight, quick, yet painful nod and he resolved himself to his next set of actions. He would go to see Captain Sota. Surely he was still on the Benevolence. He couldn't have possibly been unconscious for that long right? The clothes lay ominously out of reach… he would have to suffer the agony of bending down to get them from the floor wouldn't he?

The pain he could have done without, but the first thing to be glad about was that the clothes fit. The second was the lack of republic colors. With that came the knowledge these were not typical Republic military garb. Grey was an odd color for him, and one he hadn't really ever appreciated much, however, the multitude of black straps, black buckles, dark metal clasps, and large buttons seemed to… make the outfit stand out.

Raising and lowering his arms he decided the thing fit a bit too well for it to be coincidence. Perhaps they had taken measurements while he was unconscious. As odd as that would be he didn't really know of any other explanations. A new and third thing to be happy about was the fact it made him look older… or perhaps the correct term was 'manlier'. Since he lacked most facial traits associated with the word he decided to revel in this fact.

The shining black boots went on last then the twin 'sabers were set neatly on the belt at his waist. Turning from the mirror, and the appearance he was finally happy to be wearing he strode from the room. He needed to see Captain Sota and find out everything that had happened since he was unconscious.

**Perspective Change Perspective **Sylvestra Mir** Change Perspective Change**

Their space ship was small and cramped. The few members that Revan had taken with her were crowded into the back section of the ship. The jostling of the passengers was due to their entrance of the atmosphere on Onderon's moon. Dxun was a horrible place if all information was to be believed Dark, dank, humid, treacherous creatures, and a sprinkling of the new Mandalorian threat added in. Their mission was dangerous, and though some had tried to warn her away Revan had insisted on coming here. Her plan and idea's were rarely voiced until she was ready to follow through on them. So while she was open to in so many ways she was also extremely secretive. An odd combination from the young knight.

Meetra had been left behind with the other members of their group. In all there were Revan, Alek, Sylves, one Master, and two more knights in this group. A small but deadly party should the need for violence arise outside local creature attacks.

A loud clang and final rocking of the ship announced their touchdown onto the small moon. One of the two knights on her right stretched and yawned. How the man had dozed off was beyond her comprehension. Revan walked out of the cockpit followed by the ducking form of Alek.

They were on a mission to scout this moon, and not for the first time Sylves wondered what it was they were looking for exactly. The two stopped in the already cramped room and Revan started to speak. "We have more news; the recent events on Onderon were not the only show. The Mandalorians as predicted have taken the Taris sector. The Republic fleet…" Revan paused looked at the ceiling then back down once more. "Was decimated, what few ships managed to escape were lead away by a Captain Saul Karath."

News of the bad kind seemed to be all Revan was divulging recently. Perhaps the reason lay in the amount of bad happenings of late. "We do not have much information at the moment other than that, and I would like to make a complete briefing of it once we rejoin the others in a week's time." The girl stopped and closed her eyes breathing out.

When they reopened Revan's eyes locked onto Sylvestra's own. "Ok Alek, clear the perimeter around the ship with the others. Master Mir I need you to stay, we have something that needs to be discussed." The young girl said while never looking away. Her mind immediately kicked into a higher gear frantically searching for a reason. Though she agreed with Revan as all those who followed the girl did; they did not speak often, and even rarer alone.

"Alright let's go everyone!" The leaning blonde said as he moved toward the exit… probably thankful for the escape from the small craft. Fayt would be fine here, though he had complained to her on more than one occasion about his short stature compared to others. She would have smirked had the look in Revan's eyes not been putting her on edge.

After everyone had cleared from the ship and were busy performing the task at hand Revan took a seat across from Sylvestra. The young knight who had broken eye contact moments ago looked around the ship as if contemplating something odd. "Hmm, news such as this..." Revan stopped.

What? What form of news? Dread crept out from her heart taking hold and twisting her insides. It couldn't possibly be... "It concerns your apprentice." The girl continued and the dread morphed into a monster. Anger, sadness, horror, depression, hope, and a multitude of other emotions consumed her being as she waited for the girl to continue. Why did she keep pausing?

Revan's lips pursed before continuing. "Reports have a boy with two black and blue lightsabers on one of the Republican ships in the Tarisian system called the Benevolence." Horror took dominance in the emotional struggle inside of her.

Fayt had been on a ship in a system that the Mandalorian's had captured. A system where a large portion of the Republic fleet had been lost. That could only mean that Fayt was dead, forever lost to her, and had joined the force. No… she hadn't felt his joining. Surely they shared enough of a bond that she would know when he died… surely.

Sylves must have allowed her emotions to play on her face as Revan stepped in. "Please rest assured Master Mir, I was informed that the ship and boy both survived the encounter. More than that however, I do not know. I apologize for the lack of better information, and for unloading this onto you just before we head out." The girl said then got to her feet. "I am assigning you to watch the ship. We will keep in touch as best we can without alerting the Mandalorians to our presence." With those last words she turned, strode down the ramp, and into the jungle leaving Sylves behind to a torrent of thoughts.

Fayt was still alive, but had taken part in a large space battle. People had died all around him on a scale most Jedi did not have to experience. How had that affected the raven haired boy? Feeling that many deaths through the force could not have been easy. She had not prepared him for such an eventuality. Leaving him on Coruscant had been to keep him from such things.

Would… would her return be to a completely different person? Her Padawan's curiosity, innocence, and kindness could be drained away by this war. Would he be replaced by a dark and brooding boy who withdrew from the world? Or lashed out at it? Did all masters worry for their Padawan's such as she?

No… she couldn't think on this, she had to… watch the ship. Keep it safe. She needed to put Fayt from her mind and focus. But then… why was it so hard?

**Perspective Change Perspective **Fayt Ariolus** Change Perspective Change**

Fayt walked slowly down the hallways of the ships interior. The people he passed smiled to him and occasionally said hello as well. It was an odd feeling after being an invisible outcast for… nearly a week or so amongst them.

His destination was simple and obvious; he was going to see Captain Sota. He had been informed that the man was on the bridge by one of the people he passed after leaving the room. Another person passed to his right, smiling and waving at him. It was… kind of embarrassing and perhaps a bit odd to be getting this kind of attention.

He smiled and waved back as he rounded the last of the hallways; the bridges triple doors came into view. There were still small signs of battle, but it appeared that the majority were cleared away. That was good; witnessing the battle first hand had been horrible enough. Seeing the after effects would only keep it coming up in your mind.

The death… how had things looked behind that single wall? The grenade… what kind of damage had it done to the bodies of those it hit. A vision swam behind his eyes of two Mandalorians being… blown apart from their close proximity to one. His head shook the image away violently as he stepped onto the bridge. He did not wish to remember such things. Would they continue to haunt him? He had read that those subjected to certain aspects of war often experienced nightmares.

"So you are awake then." The voice of Captain Sota pulled Fayt from his dark reveries.

"Yes sir." He said with a small smile as he moved closer. "Thank you for the lodgings."

The man nodded his face a bit darker, his eyes rung by dark circles. They were a testament to the man's lack of sleep. "I assume you have noticed we survived the battle then." The man's attempt at dark humor… it fit his current appearance.

"Yes Sir." Fayt replied with a nod.

"Though you have my thanks for the assistance I'm afraid you can't go back to Coruscant just yet." Fayt's inner workings screamed with joy at this. He would have that much more time to reunite with his master. The thought that he may have to fight again was nowhere to be found. "We've jumped to safety, but are still in a retreat. The Tarisian system has fallen to the Mandalorians."

Fayt's joy abated, coated by a darkness spreading from his chest. "I see." So they had lost after all. How had they escaped the second defensive line? How many more had died so the Republic could be shown how foolish their actions had been thus far.

Why had they not understood mere border skirmishes were not what the Mandalorians were after? Or… perhaps they had, but refused to admit it to themselves. Their decision had cost the lives of thousands… it wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"Don't worry kid; I'll get you back to Coruscant somehow." The man said as if that was what Fayt actually wanted. Pushing darker thoughts from his mind Fayt's gaze moved around the bridge for the first time. He noticed things that he hadn't when he was a hostage, or when he was preparing for a fight they probably should have died in. A fire took root behind violet flecked eyes as questions began to pop into his head one after another.

He had never actually read too much up on military class craft. And the bridge was the most important part…. Right? It had to be, the whole ship could be controlled from there. "How…" He started but stopped. No the man had more important things to do than satisfy an errant Padawan's curiosity.

A wry smirk spread across the captain's face. "Want to know how things work around here?" The man actually seemed to lighten a bit. Fayt… may have stepped into something he shouldn't have. Maybe Captain Sota was one of THOSE kinds of people. Ship Fanatics.

Brushing that aside he allowed himself to be swept away. A smile lit his face up as he replied enthusiastically. "YES!"

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** First off… this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. It feels… artificial to me x.x, but that's probably because it doesn't seem to fit exactly like how I saw it. There was supposed to be more to people greeting him after he awoke… things like that. However, I found it extremely difficult to put what I saw in my head into words. I blame the school system for sucking my imagination dry… and the cake.

Please note that there will be no update next weekend… this is not only due to the Zombie apocalypse that will happen on the 21st… Don't worry it'll only be a 1 week hiatus… assuming we aren't all dead of course.

Last Week's Fayt got mixed in a bit with the one from my other story… so he may have seemed a bit… errr Gruff. If anyone noticed him a bit OOC then… whoops. If I just pointed something out that no one noticed then… hahahaha… *bland face*you read nothing. I tried to keep him on track this time. As I stated… somewhere else, it's not easy keeping characters I write separated completely in my mind. So every once in a while they tend to blend together if I'm not careful.

You can always chalk his behavior up to teenage hormones… right? *nods* yeah… good excuse!

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Star Wars is owned by that rich old guy… I want his money, but not his age.

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A: none...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

**Damned Hormones**

**3963BBY**

Space…

Space…

The ship's captain was calm, cool, and collected. His ship was his home, and the bridge his recliner in the living room. Fayt had grown accustomed to standing near the large figure of Captain Sota on the bridge itself while he barked out orders. However, at this point in time the man was merely rubbing at his temples. They had recently arrived at Serroco. Apparently an order from the recently promoted Saul Karath

News of the revanchist's and Suurja had long since reached his ears. He had been devastated, stunned, horrified, and sleepless for at least a week. His Master could have been one of those captured on the planet like so many other Revanchist. He knew so little at that time, and desired to know so much more. The Captain had all but locked him up in his room after a failed attempt to take one of the shuttles on the ship down to Ralltiir so he could go find her. It was probably a good thing he had done so. Fayt didn't have a single clue on where to even start searching for her. He had allowed emotion to cloud his judgment and not for the first time when it came to the woman.

It had been a week later that he learned she was not in fact on Suurja at the time and had rather still been with Revan… wherever she was. Alek… wasn't so lucky and was apparently one of the Mandalorian's captives. Fayt felt bad for the man… though he knew absolutely NOTHING about what was happening at this point in time.

He had so many questions that merely ate at him since his own discovery of his Master's whereabouts. Why had she not contacted him? Why had she not come to pick him up, or see him? Was there some dark reason or secret that he wasn't privy too? _'The wheel weaves as the wheel wills...'_ Fayt thought, or in terminology relevant to his current situation… the force works in mysterious ways.

The captain had him on the bridge currently because they would be departing shortly to meet someone, and then move on to see Rear Admiral Karath. The man's promotion had come after managing to get their section of the Republic fleet out of Tarisian Space. Fayt… wasn't so impressed, but that may have been due his dislike of the man from foreknowledge. The man would eventually lead the devastating war fleet of Revan, and then the following one of Malak Metal Jaw.

The problem wasn't the person they were going to mee, but rather the one who was coming to meet HIM. Perhaps things would be better if he didn't know something about this person as well. Meetra Surik or as she would later be known 'the Jedi Exile'. After learning to feel the force the thought of being cut off from it was… appalling, and perhaps a bit frightening. Knowing the future and trying to alter it without saying anything to anyone was… annoying.

What could the girl possibly want with him? She was a Revanchist, so Fayt had some… ideas. To deliver a message from his master – possibly. To take him back with her – hopefully. To meet him for some random illogical reason – doubtfully.

"Sir, the shuttle has docked and the passengers are boarding." One female voice from his left… to Fayt's dismay he still didn't know too many crew member names. Why? Because he didn't actually still want to be there. He WANTED to be with his Master, Revan, and the other Revanchist.

"Understood, Come on Fayt let's go and see what this fellow you know wants." The man said smoothly. Of course there was that annoying bounty on all Revanchist still. He wasn't really sure if the thing ever actually would be lifted during or after the war. Had that ever really been discussed? No… the Bounty had been a surprise to him as well.

So no one aside from he and the captain knew who was coming for a visit, or meeting… or whatever it was. As they walked Fayt and the captain were both silent. He brushed a Raven lock of hair from his head annoyed. There shouldn't be ANY white hair, but there was without the hair dye he was using. He had been lucky and managed to acquire the stuff on Raaltiir.

For the first week after the retreat from Tarisian Space the captain had stared at him oddly. The first half of the second week had been filled incessant questions while the second half comments on his slightly altered appearance. He had NO idea why it was like that, and Captain Sota had finally understood. His inability to fix his eyes without those annoying contact's kept him from attempting that one. Sure the things were handy, but his eyes were hardly as noticeable as strange snowy patches in otherwise raven hair.

When they arrived at the location the captain had designated beforehand he was… astonished. The young girl sitting in a chair across from them with her eyes closed was… beautiful. Or perhaps that was his irrational hormones kicking in. Since when did he view a girl who was probably… seventeen or eighteen as beautiful?

The young girl was pale of skin, white hair that fell loosely just past her shoulder blades, and wore dark brown leather clothing that said anything but Jedi. It clung tightly in all the right places and veered low in the front revealing… perhaps more than she should be. Fayt found himself wanting to know what color her eyes were. (heh…)

He didn't have to wait long to discover captivating light blue orbs. The girl stared at the two of them before Captain Sota started. Fayt was having a hard time speaking… to his embarrassment. "You must be Mrs. Surik come to see Padawan Ariolus."

"Indeed I am." The girl said with a smile as she moved slowly to her feet. She observed him in the militaryesque uniform he wore with a smirk. Was that a good smirk or bad smirk, approval or not? "You must be Captain Sota." The girl said while shifting her gaze from Fayt to the man beside him.

"Yes, I am." Sota said then paused. Fayt's gaze finally tore away from Meetra (somehow) and peered up at the captain beside him. The dark hazel eyed man looked back at him then smirked. "I'll be leaving you two alone. Please note that Fayt and I have to meet with the Rear Admiral in two hours." The man said then ruffled the raven hair atop Fayt's head still smiling that annoying almost knowing smile, turned then left.

Great… he was alone with her now. He fought down embarrassment of all things. Come on… he was nearly thirty six, had enough life experience to be her father, and had a fiancé at one time … Damn hormones! "H… Hi." He said with a forced smile.

The girl quirked an eyebrow while smiling back. "You're master has told me a lot about you," she started off strong with a gut wrencher.

Fayt cringed as embarrassment was forgotten for a moment. He… hoped they were good things. He was sure from past experiences they weren't, but he could always hope. "Really?" He said finally able to get his mind right…ish. "Like what?"

The girl's smile took on an obvious impish quality and dread settled over Fayt's inner workings. "You are impulsive, overtly curious, do not follow instructions well, are too interested in books-" She would have kept going had Fayt not cut her off.

"Alright I get it, I get it." He said silently cursing the woman for blabbing things around like that. Wait… how long was that list anyways? No… no best not to wonder or speculate.

"I suppose we should get down to business then." The girl said as her smile vanished. Fayt wanted it back… if only for the fact that it made her cuter… **'DAMNIT! THINK STRAIGHT!'** he thought while silently kicking himself.

Why did he want himself to look good in front of this girl? She was just some teenager… who would later save the galaxy, but for the moment… just some Jedi Teenager. "Ok." He said and took a seat opposite her in the room.

"I was sent here by Revan to deliver a message." The girl started, and Fayt immediately wondered why Revan and not his Master. "Or rather… a request for your aid in an… endeavor."

"Ok." He said sure of the fact he sounded like an idiot… saying 'ok' all the time.

"There's a boy being held captive on the courageous. A renegade Padawan named Zayne Carrick, Revan wants us to try to… err… liberate him." The girl said as if doubtful on the method.

"Who is Zayne Carrick?" The name sounded… familiar, but he really couldn't place it.

Meetra sighed and looked at him blandly. Great… he'd now made a fool of himself. "Master Mir was right when she said you weren't interested in much outside of a book." Fayt immediately opened his mouth to interject… but she beat him to it. "And that you defend yourself vehemently."

So he sat there… fuming a little at how well his master seemed to spread his tendencies around. "So… what exactly are you proposing?" He queried. Exactly… he needed to come off as the cool confident type… he should be able to turn things around from here. Damnit! Why did he care what the girl thought of him?

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** This chapter was short… the force was not with my writing ability… (heh stupid corny jokes.) But, Fayt get's to meet Meetra, and… what be this? The fabled love at first sight perhaps? … Maybe.

I really don't know too much about the whole 'Zayne Carrick' story line… but it makes for an interesting insert into this one. We'll see how often he gets used… or if Fayt ever manages to meet him. As I stated all my information comes from the infernal Wookie, and digging takes hours sometimes. I refuse to go and read the whole… whatever it is that Zayne Carrick appears in just to satiate your appetites for true non AU…ness. O.o *throws tantrum*

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… The line wasn't actually "Luke, I am your father" you know… in case you didn't know that…

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A: **YourWorstNightmare421:** why must you crush my dreams of the zombie apocalypse? WHY!? Thanks for the review, and the 'epic story' comment.


	15. Chapter Fouteen

**Chapter 14**

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

**3963BBY**

Space…

Space…

Fayt sat onboard the shuttle staring at the dark metal walls around him. His mind was in a delicate state after the events that had just recently unfolded. It was cold, and clammy in the military grade shuttle that was to take both he and Meetra to another planet. From there they were to split ways, he back to the Temple on Coruscant and she to wherever it was that she had come from. This was what was supposed to happen, but things weren't to go as others had planned.

No, things recently had merely gone from bad to worse after their short meeting. Meetra's plan was simple enough. The two of them were to 'slip away' from Captain Sota when he was 'distracted'. Then from there they were to proceed to the holding Cell where Zayne Carrick was locked away, free him, and finally leave just as inconspicuously. Meetra even had some insane escape plan involving her stealing a ship and using him as a hostage. Apparently the last part was Revan's suggestion. He could almost picture that strange smirk on the knight's face that he had seen more than once as she proposed it.

Admittedly, in the first stages of the mission he had been entranced by the girls figure running before him in those brown leather clothes. Jedi Code or not he was a straight male, and she was very attractive. Unfortunately shortly after they slipped away things went to hell… or whatever the equivalent may be in the universe he currently occupied.

The Mandalorian's had attacked VERY suddenly. Apparently this happened even though the Padawan they were going to rescue had warned the Admiral beforehand. THAT of all things was his reason for being captured. Of course the attack wasn't the worst part of it at all. The Republican Fleet was not the Mandalorian's initial target…

In his chest Fayt could still feel the lingering crush of the force as he felt the lives of countless natives die. So many cities were devastated during that few minute time span. As he recalled the cold metal floor of the Courageous had been quite hard as he stumbled and fell face first onto it. Even Meetra had been affected to a degree, though he apparently had been the worse for it.

Pulled from his brief reverie by the horrible memory Fayt glanced over at the sleeping form of Meetra; her mouth hung slightly ajar while breathing in the relatively stale air around them. She wore the same clothes as before, though they had been washed by this time… he assumed since there was the distinct smell of flowers in the air. The girl's body wash or shampoo perhaps. Rather if they hadn't been then that would have been what he smelled. He could only remember the smell that had come off his own clothes after a week's wearing them so recently.

The snow haired girl had been the first to return to the task at hand back then. Fayt had wanted to argue with her, but she was overbearing… and correct. They had been on a mission, and if not completed then there was no hope of him joining the Revanchist. No hope of him ever getting the chance to move Revan down a lighter path. No chance of meeting up with his Master as when he did during the follow up war she would be a follower of Revan… a dark Jedi.

Of course, as was only typical of that day, in the end they were unable to complete said rescue. By the time they arrived at the holding cells where Zayne Carrick was being confined he had already been moved or… any number of things. Either way the fact stood that he wasn't there and they were in the midst of a Mandalorian attack. Sirens had been going off annoyingly since the enemy fleet appeared. It was only natural at that point to then have the ship and rest of the in space section of this fleet be attacked by the Mandalorian one.

How had they managed to get out safely? Naturally, it was one strange circumstance after another. First they ran into two military personal headed for escape pods. It seemed that the Courageous was NOT making it through this battle. After that the two soldiers were killed by an explosion on the ship that gave Meetra a limp and Fayt a serious headache from hitting a metal wall. Since neither of them actually knew where they were or where the escape pods could be located; they fumbled around on the ship like idiots searching for a way out.

The only perk to the whole situation was the lack of Mandalorian boarders. In the end that merely meant that they had NO plan WHATSOEVER to take the ship in one piece. Finally, by perhaps chance they met up with Captain Sota, managed to get off the ship, and RIGHT into the middle of a space battle. Ships were firing at each other all around them; fighters were escorting them and breaking off to fight incomers. It was truly a miracle that they made it back to the Benevolence at all. Perhaps the Force was on their side… or was it with them?

From there the captain had retaken the bridge and managed to get them into the retreat from Serroco like so many others. Perhaps Karath wasn't such a good admiral to be under if he was going to keep getting the short end of the stick like that. As for their current location a message finally reached the captain demanding for him to put him the 'errant Padawan' on the first shuttle he could back to Coruscant.

Fayt had gladly said he would return. After all, once off of Captain Sota's ship he would be able to do exactly what had landed him on it in the first place. Not go to Coruscant and instead find his Master. His meal ticket lay sleeping beside him. The beauty… why did his mind keep hitting on her looks? Either way Meetra apparently had a meet up location for the Revanchist. He would have to sneak away from whomever the Council had sent for his collection on Raaltiir.

At least it was a planet he had been on once before. Things could have turned out much worse he supposed. The planet could be like the ever horrid Despayre had been. Then again… his hands fell to the two sabers at his side. A comfortable feeling washed over him as more pleasant memories surfaced. Not all things were so bad about Despayre he supposed. It HAD been the first place he was able to go to with his Master, and the first planet other than Coruscant he had visited since his arrival in this universe.

While there had been plenty since then (including that annoying Selkath planet) none had left quite the same impression. "Entering the Atmosphere," came the captain of their small ships voice over the cabin's com system.

A slight jostle came mere moments later, but that didn't wake Meetra from her slumber. So he attempted to wake the girl himself. "Meetra we're there." He said as he grabbed her foot and shook it lightly… then vigorously. It wasn't doing the trick. Perhaps she was merely that tired, though they had been on this ship for over a week now. Sleeping was pretty much the only thing they could do other than talk, eat, and think.

Grumbling Fayt moved to his feet and leaned over to shake her. His hand rested on her shoulder and he said it again with the closer proximity. "Meetra, we're there wake up." His eyes fought valiantly to remain on the girl's ever sleeping face rather than drift.

He wasn't exactly capable of shouting in this confined space… he would disturb the other five passengers who were all military personnel of some kind. How else could he wake her? This wasn't something he was really used to. He'd never had siblings in his previous life; and in this one while together, Younglings were expected to be awake specified time. If any of them had ever been late to awaken it was him.

There were always the old Clichés. First one… Pinch her nose to cut off a breathing route. It may not help since she seemed to be breathing from her mouth. He supposed he could try cutting that off with his hand though he would prefer to… '**No best just go with the nose.**' Crossed Fayt's mind as his hand slowly descended towards the girls pale face.

"Don't even think about it Girly-boy." The girl said causing Fayt to wince. He preferred to forget the little 'nickname' she had given him after their first meeting. Really… why couldn't she just say he looked… no… there probably was no real good way of saying that phrase. DAMN IT! Why couldn't he go back to hating the way he looked?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said standing back up straight and moving towards his seat.

"Riiiiight." She said with a smile as one sky blue eye opened to look at him.

"We're landing soon." He said trying to sound serious as well as change the subject.

"I'm well aware of that. I heard the captain." The girl said while sitting up and stretching. A yawn escaped her lips and he found himself looking away at the other passengers.

Wait… What? "You… you were awake the whole time!" he exclaimed perhaps a bit too loud as his head snapped back to face her.

The girl's smile took on a mischievous glint as his own seemed to take on a hard line. Meetra replied with mirth, "of course I was. I just wanted to see how you'd react. I have to give a full report on your behavior to your Master after all this."

SHE DID!? How many times had he slipped up thus far since being in her presence? His mental fingers started to raise one after another as he counted. There were the two times she had caught him staring, the onetime Captain Sota had pointed out a certain matter he would have preferred to remain unnoticed, and then there was… Aghh there were too many. This probably wasn't such a good thing. "Hahaha… you'll make it a good one… right" He asked perhaps pleading a bit.

Meetra merely continued to smile ominously as a feeling of a future scolding settled over him. He really needed the ability to go back in time right now.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** This chapter was short and I'm not sure if they will move to this as the norm or not. While *I* prefer to continue posting weekly; if you desire longer post's I will move to every other weekend as it states now.

It's the wookies fault I tell you. They're watching me through my windows so I can't write… Don't look at me like that. I'M NOT CRAZY!

Either way this chapter was supposed to actually be like… three, but I just didn't have it in me to write all of them, and I had some sort of weird writers block/no motivation to write my way through that scene… thing. Such a pity because it was supposed to help you gain some understanding on Meetra and Fayt. It's ok though since you'll have more than enough time as Fayt travels with the Revanchist… whenever he finally gets there. Hahaha… don't you feel let down.

Well whatever now we're back to the plot at hand. Fayt's on his way to meet back up with his Master, but first he has to slip away from whomever the Council sent to collect him; then find Meetra and get the heck out of Dodge City. It's gonna be a fun time on Raaltiir.

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… they killed Mace Windu in a dumb way… Poor Mr. Jackson… I mean bald guy… I mean Mace Windu…

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A: drenaei: Thanks a lot for the review and huzzah I got some criticism! Hehe what makes things worse is that I DO actually read over the chapter in my head and out loud before it goes up.

Usually I just go with what sounds right (to me) rather than 'proper English'. So that's why I tend to get sentences that are really fragments. I've also NEVER been good at punctuation… Then again x.x you can't really trust MS Word's spell check all the time. If you look back up into the chapter, it wanted me to change the comment about 'Meetra's body wash' to 'Meetra's Bodies wash'. See how disturbing that is…


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

**Your Party's Been Wiped Out**

**3963BBY**

Space…

Space…

The small and cramped cabin of the ship finally let out into the bright afternoon skies of Raaltiir. Ships zipped by above Fayt's head at breakneck speeds onto destinations unknown. The air though less stale from being recycled was rather replaced by a form of smog. It only made things worse rather than better. Stale air didn't have such a foul taste to accompany it.

"Hurry it up Girly-Boy," came the voice of Meetra from behind him. Inwardly he sighed and wished for a better nickname. Perhaps after his daring escape from Master Kylar she would call him… something cooler.

"I'm going," he responded as he walked rather slowly down the narrow metal grate of a ramp. She better not be smiling at him from behind! Near the base of the ramp were a multitude of watchers and waiters. Those expecting family were obvious from the smiling happy faces. Those expecting something else from the cargo carriage below… were much less happy. He really didn't want to watch them all, and wished he'd been last to leave the ship.

Behind the lot of them were the ones waiting on him. Wait… why were there three of them, and they all wore the robes of Jedi masters. Perhaps they were on to his scheme, but… even then it seemed a bit odd to send three after a single Padawan. Then again, it wasn't like he was included on the inner workings of the Council's reason for anything.

"That's me over there." Fayt said to Meetra without pointing, he shouldn't draw too much attention to her. There was no guarantee that one of the three wouldn't recognize the girl. As the crowd parted to let him pass he heard Meetra break off and move in another direction. They had a spot he was supposed to meet up with her in an hour's time.

That limit was rather… daunting with three Masters. It was going to be hard to break off from one let alone three. Damn it, things weren't turning out in his favor at all. Did this mean the force wasn't with him right now? How does that work anyways?

"Fayt Ariolus, you are to come with us." A human stepped forward and said. Then again, they were all humans. Not that that was too odd, since a large portion of the Galaxy was inhabited by his race.

"Of course," Fayt replied in a rather dejected tone. He hoped it sounded convincing. He had been all but caught after running away from Coruscant to chase down his master. Dejected seemed like the right tone.

Of course… the three of them surrounded him like some sort of prisoner escort and walked slowly away from the crowd that was still laughing happily and crying from sadness behind him. Turning back her tried to try to get a look at Meetra… perhaps his last should things not go his way… more than they already had.

Sadly the girl was nowhere to be seen. She must have already moved on from there. With a sigh he trudged away with the towering forms around him. All three were male, and stood over six foot… making him feel annoyingly small.

"So… how long until we get back to the ship?" Fayt queried as they neared the ten minute mark of their walking. His response was a simple and easy silent treatment. Wow… how un-Master like.

Left turn, right turn, left turn, left turn, right turn. FINALLY they reached a large building that looked like it held a hangar. The streets around them were completely deserted though. "This is far enough." the Master on his left said.

"It will have to do." The one on his right echoed.

"Fine," the leader finished and turned to face him. The man's hand reached into his robes and out came the shining metal form of a lightsaber's hilt. Before the thing ever ignited Fayt was reaching for his own. Unfortunately he was put in force stasis and couldn't move as soon as his hand locked onto the cold metal grip.

"You must imagine my surprise to find out you were here of all places." The leader began. Did they know each other? "After all the failed Hunters you've been sending our way did you grow impatient?"

"Cat's got his tongue." The one from his left said, which caused the one on his right to sigh… perhaps frustration? You can't speak when in Stasis… they surely knew that.

"Doesn't matter. Once he's dead we'll be free to do as we please. No more rules and no more hunters." The leader said as Fayt's breath caught in his throat.

'shit shit shit shit!' echoed through his mind followed by numerous insistences that he break free right then before he was turned into two pieces of meat on the ground. The ignition of the leaders blue 'saber sent a wave of dread rolling through him.

He wasn't going to make it; here he was stuck in this other universe where he had to kill people to survive and now he was going to die before meeting his Master again. They would think he had simply vanished. Meetra would wait for a while then perhaps look for him and never find him. She would report his disappearance and no one would ever be the wiser.

Then suddenly he was flying through the air backwards… still in stasis. "Snap out of it already." Meetra's voice from above as he hit the ground… rather hard.

The jarring, time, stunning revelation, or a few other things; who knew what actually did the trick, but he was free to move once again. The 'leader' was cursing about damned interference as he stumbled disoriented to his feet. "Who the hell are you?" Fayt asked shaking the pounding ache from his head as best he could.

"Less questions Girly-Boy, more running." Meetra said while grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. Damn It he wanted answers!

"GO NOW!" The leader's voice reached his ears. Fine, screw it he was out of there!

The two of them were sprinting away with all the speed the force could lend them. Admittedly Meetra seemed to be faster and was merely slowing her pace to match his own. Not that it was doing any good as they ran through the now crowded streets. The three 'masters' were still hot on their tails perhaps force speed of their own was involved.

"Friends of yours?" Meetra asked with that smile on her face.

"Yeah Coruscant's great, we greet each other with a lightsaber through the chest there all the time there." Fayt said more sarcastically and rather breathlessly.

Meetra merely laughed and continued to run in… some direction. Perhaps toward the ship that would lead them to the safety of the Revanchist. A glimpse of brown from his right in the crowd caught his attention. The Nautilan Master was leading his Padawan away from them, but it was a chance he would have to take.

"Meetra come on." He said grabbing the girls hand and pulling her in their direction. Sure… he was holding her hand… should his heart be aflutter in a situation where they were running for their lives? Or his anyways. "Master Kylar!" he said running past the man and turning on a heel.

Meetra stopped beside him and whirled around to face the oncoming assault. "Yer help would be appreciated." The girl finished.

"Meetra Surik…" The Nautilan said then followed Fayt's pointing hand at the incoming 'Masters'.

"This should be interesting." The leader of the pack stated as their small group ground to a halt ten feet away. "You just can't make this easy can you?"

"I was just coming to pick you up Padawan Ariolus." The Master said then turned his voice towards the three. "Might I ask for what reason you are chasing him?"

Meetra chimed in before the leader of his pursuers could say anything. "They were tryin' ta kill him in a back alley when I came across him." The girl said… though she had obviously been following him. After all you don't simply 'run into someone in a back alley'. Especially in a galaxy full of planet that city's wrapped all around. "Handle that for us would you?" the girl said then grasped at his wrist once again and pulled him along.

Damn it the man might need his help! "Meetra we can't just abandon him!" Fayt said as his arm started to hurt from being yanked on constantly.

"Master Kylar's a very prof'cient power user; he'll be more than fine by 'imself against some no talents like those three." Damn it Fayt couldn't just run off and leave the man to fight his battles. They were quite obviously after him even if Fayt had absolutely no idea why. What the heck were hunters? Why would killing him free them from following rules? It didn't make any damn sense.

"No!" he said aloud as he ripped his hand free from her clutches. Followed by, "we can't just leave him," as he turned and started to run back the other way.

By the time they arrived the fighting had already started. Who knew how or why, perhaps the three had tried to force their way past. Master Kylar and Hera were standing back to back with 'sabers drawn, and the crowd that had been there moments before had all but vanished.

Well at least the screaming people that had been running past him meant what he had thought they did. Without thinking Fayt immediately activated his 'focus' and force hurled a chair from a local restaurant venue at one of the two Master Kylar was fighting.

The man hadn't been expecting it and flew a few feet from the force of the impact. By the time he hit the ground Master Kylar was about to take down the group's leader. Meetra had joined Hera and the other imposter of a Master was yielding. All in all the fight was over the moment they arrived. Of course…

"Padawan Ariolus," the man started then stopped when he turned to face him.

Fayt blinked as he fought back the headache that was already screaming and throbbing inside his cranium. "Yes?" He said as the world swirled then took focus once more. Things became clearer almost instantly like there had never been a problem. Even the headache subsided by a large degree. "Master Kylar." Fayt finished noticing Meetra slipping away from Hera who was keeping her eye closely tagged to the 'Master' she had a part in stopping.

The man was staring ponderously as if contemplating something that Fayt couldn't quite understand. "As I stated earlier I was sent here by the Council to retrieve you. I would also like an explanation on what is going on here."

"I want-" Fayt started before blaster fire echoed through the clear walkway they had been fighting on. One after another in quick succession the three men died. Four Jedi gazes turned backwards and up to see a man standing high up on a ledge with a large sniper in hand. His gaze passed around the group as if uncaring that anyone of them could pull him from his high perch.

When it finally landed obviously on Fayt the man stopped then bowed as best he could with the rifle in hand. From there the man merely turned slowly and walked away like what he had just done was nothing. "Fayt COME!" the voice of Meetra from the direction they had been running previously.

Without stopping or thinking he started to run. He had to get out of there now! Master Kylar wouldn't play around after all that had just occurred. He and Meetra HAD to get off Raaltiir.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** O.o. new players have entered the stage. Who are they and what did/do they want?

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… But I do own… *sigh* no I don't own anything….

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A: **JinzoMask656:** Thanks, will do!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

**The Revanchist**

**3963BBY**

**Space…**

**Space…**

This was going to be bad. His could see his Masters angry face even now. Looming over him as she did her hands placed on her hips; finally that odd quirk to her mouth that she got only when she was perturbed by something he had done. It was all clear as day every time he closed his eyes. A stray snowy lock fell into Fayt's violet eyes and he grumbled as he brushed it away. Meetra had remarked on the odd change during their flight to freedom.

It was the most probable reason for Master Kylar's odd expression. His hair which once only held patches of snow was now a full and stark white. He could almost laugh it off, but his master would demand answers. Ones he wasn't prepared or really able to give. What was he going to say… really? 'I'm from another world, I took this body from some higher being who pulled me here, and when I use my ability my hair and eyes change color. He says I shouldn't use it, but I don't listen.'

Yeah… that would go over great. She would think he was crazy, and he had long since learned that he was in fact NOT crazy or hallucinating. How had his raven DYED hair changed back to white, and more than that, changed COMPLETELY. The violet flecks that had dotted his eyes taken over completely. His once Blue eyes were no more. Worse still was here a week later they didn't seem to want to go back to their previous state.

He wasn't able to procure hair dye before they were to meet his master. By what Meetra who was walking before him had said that would be 'any minute'. Personally he had no idea even what planet they were on. Meetra was keeping that from him until Revan decided to reveal it.

A large tent ahead of them was their destination he presumed. They had passed a great many Jedi of various rank since the ship had landed almost an hour ago in a field nearby. The camp was positively 'buzzing' with the force. It felt warm in an odd sort way, a different feeling from the temple on Coruscant though strangely similar.

He was anxious. Revan was one thing his Master… another entirely, he had wanted to see her for what felt like forever. She was supposed to be in that tent with the young girl that would become the dark lord of the Sith. Assuming he wasn't able to stop it that is. Was that even possible? He had thought about this on more than one occasion. He couldn't really remember what had actually turned Revan in the first place. Was it those strange… things from that species?

The tent flap opening before him made his heart skip a beat. A sudden lump in his throat made it hard to swallow though he inexplicably felt the need to do so. "Come on girly-boy we ain't got all day." Meetra said before walking in and letting the flap fall behind her.

Right, his nerves almost let him fail to hear the nickname… but not completely. With one last full breath he threw the flap open and walked inside.

He was greeted by dim florescent lighting which stood stark in comparison to the bright sunlit world outside. Sitting at a long table were five people Squint (Alek), Revan, his Master and two others he did not recognize. Meetra stood off to his right along with some young man she also did not recognize. Well… who could blame him there weren't exactly a lot of people he really interacted with.

Many eyes narrowed as he gazed at the five head on. A slight bow of his head was given to those at the table before his eyes settled on the form of his Master. She appeared the same, which quashed all thought that his mind had indeed been playing tricks on the time line with him. Her eye cover has changed to a strangely fitting cerulean blue that went well with her slightly off regulation robes.

Revan took the lead as she stood with a smile. "Fayt it is good to see that you have made it this far. We received a short report from Meetra, though it did not mention a disguise." Fayt's gaze landed on a metallic object that had been sitting on the table in front of the girl. Was that… a mask?

He wanted to interject he really did, but the time was PROBABLY not right. So he allowed it to slide. Was he going to have to prove to them that he belonged here? Did they just take into the fold whomever showed up at their proverbial doorstep?

Slowly the dark robed girl strode around the table. She stopped before him and he couldn't help but notice the inherent lack of a smile that had so recently graced her pretty face. "You have done a foolish thing by coming here against your Master's orders."

Fayt had to bite back the 'but' that was trying to force its way past his lips. He had resolved himself to what may come, but it still hurt to hear. "Did you think we would take in a padawan chasing his Masters coattails? Allow you to assist us in this endeavor?" Her voice was darker than he remembered? "This is no game as you have so recently discovered. What do you have to say in your defense?"

His… what? His mouth almost fell open as his mind suddenly raced for the words that would best 'defend' him. "I…" He started then stopped and breathed out slowly before continuing. A Jedi was trained for verbal battles. He could think of something at the drop of a hat. "My actions are indeed those of a fool. As such they deserve no defense. I follow what I believe to be right, and that…" He paused and gazed deeply into Revan's eyes. "Will not change."

**'No matter what happens,'** echoed in the back of his mind.

Silence held reign over the tents occupants until a smile broke free of Revan's calm features. "Your fire is more than welcome here." … **'what'**? "You see Master Mir; your Padawan is JUST as stubborn as you are."

"Yes, and though I have tried to keep it in check it seems to rear its head far too often." The woman said with a sigh from her chair. Meetra burst into a giggle fit from her position to his right. He really didn't understand what was going on here.

A jovial hand clamped down onto his shoulder as the girl continued. "I was wondering when you would make it. You kept us waiting quite a while Fayt."

"I'm…. sorry?" He said or was it asked.

"There's a few things we need to discuss before you're officially one of us, but… I'm sure that won't be a real problem." The girl said before moving back to her seat in the middle of the table. "After all, You've more than shown your conviction."

He could hardly believe all the things that had transpired. By the time he'd stepped from the tent a few hours had passed and dusk was settling upon their camp. The sky was ablaze with evening colors as he let a sigh escape his lips. That had all been a lot to take in, and though the question hadn't come up he was sure it was merely looming in the background waiting for a chance to pounce. His hair and eyes…

A young Padawan perhaps around his current age was there waiting. He was black of hair and hazel of eye with average features no matter how you hacked it. "Come on, I'll show you to your Masters tent." Well… THAT was a bit odd. His voice was deep… VERY deep.

So, even here they still upheld the Master Padawan thing. Well… he should suspect so; they didn't actually think themselves apart from the Jedi Order as Revan had told him. They were merely disagreeing with them on this account. Once things had been settled with the Mandalorians they would reassimilate like this had never happened in the first place.

Well… that's apparently how they WISHED for it to go. Not that that was actually going to happen, then again… he wanted to change that part. It was one of the main reasons for his being here. The other was to enter the tent he had just stepped into before much longer; his Master. The Group of people that had remained in tent after he was dismissed seemed to have a few things to talk about.

He had to make sure of two things. Should he fail to save Revan his Master could not fall with the raven haired girl. Secondly and perhaps all the more obvious… he had to make sure that she did not die. There were three chairs in the tent; all of which seemed to be completely uncomfortable. When he tested two he realized appearances were correct in this matter.

All that was left was to wait for the woman to arrive. Patiently and in quiet contemplation. Sure he could meditate or any other number of things, but he had so much to think about after that meeting. The Revanchist had been officially sanctioned by the Council as a 'Mercy Corp'. So they weren't exactly outlaws anymore… he should be happy for that right?

Apparently something BIG had happened on the Cathar homeworld; a mass force vision that had enthralled all those present at the time. The scene had swayed the Council into giving Revan what she asked. There were some strange other… things he hadn't really understood; something about protocol and healers during the last war. In the end though it amounted to one thing. The Revanchist were officially in the war as a Republican expeditionary force.

The sound of the tent flap opening drew Fayt out of his reverie. The Miralukan Master strode into the tent with purpose. Her 'gaze' was probably on him before she ever entered. He waited calmly… patiently and most of all fearfully for what it was that she had to say.

A small smile broke her face as she spoke. "You look well Fayt." He… did?

Ohh… right, his Master didn't see like normal people. So she wouldn't see the changes to his physical form. As relief flooded through him both by the revelation and the presence of the woman he smiled and replied. "As do you Master."

"As I understand it your hair and eye color have changed." Maybe… he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Yes… Master," was his strained reply. Would she be angered when she discovered the reason?

She did not say anything for a brief amount of time as she took a seat across from him and crossed her hands on her lap. When she finally did it was soft, and soothing. "It is because of your ability." She stated more than asked.

"Yes Master."

"When Meetra told us about the incident on Raaltiir I had assumed as much. Are you having any problems other than the changes to your physical appearance?"

Should he tell her of the dizzy spells? The fainting? The crazy guy in his dreams? No… he would remain quiet. Those would join the many secrets he was already keeping from the woman… as well as everyone else. "No Master just the normal headaches."

"I see." The woman replied sadly… almost as if she knew he was lying to her. "And these men who attacked you. You are absolutely certain that you do not know who they are or why they wanted your life?"

Right… he had told those in the tent of the events transpired in that back alley before Meetra arrived to save his life. As best he could he drudged up all they had told him. While it completely stumped those in the room he had a few ideas. They weren't looking for him at all. No… they had mistaken him for Game Master.

He wasn't too sure about the hunters and rules, but he was sure to meet the deranged man before too long. When he did he would get what it is that he desired out of the blonde. It was still odd to think about his old body as not his. It would probably never actually become something he could view as normal.

"I am certain master. I did not understand what they meant, and all I could assume was that they had me mistaken for another. Though I am unsure on how they could do so. I am not aware of another person who shares my likeness in the Order." Fayt's reply.

"I see." The woman replied once more. The smile was on her face as she rose to her feet once more and made her way over to him. A gentle hand came to rest on the top of his head then stroked backwards. "Once again Fayt… even though you disobeyed me… I am very glad that you made it here safely."

Fayt had to fight back the joy that threatened to overwhelm him. "Yes… Master."

**Space...**

**Space...**

**_AN:_** Huzzah a happy reunion. While I enjoy writing this… I have no desire to continue. I have seen a lot of stories merely fall off into nothingness never to be heard from again. That is always annoying, so rather than that the story's about to rush to the finish. In all there should be around four to six more chapters plus a prologue… which if described would contain spoilers. Pity…

My plan was to reflect the relationship between F-Revan and Alek… since that's the couple that I like, alas… you don't always get what you want. Fayt and Meetra's relationship was also SUPPOSED to develop more, and we'll see how if I can touch on that before it's all over.

Chapters will come at random over the next month and a half until it's finished. Hence the 'rush to the finish'.

**Space…**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… or Jabba the Griffin…

**Space…**

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A: Doggystar5: Your name is odd, but cool… thanks for the review!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

**The First Relic**

**3962BBY**

Space…

Space…

The midsized ship had recently landed at the small spaceport. Its sole three occupants walked slowly out and into the blazing midday sun. Personally, Fayt wasn't really sure WHAT they were doing here or why he was involved with two of the big three.

If he had his way he'd be where his Master is assisting the republic fight off the Mandalorian's near Ord Mantell. Of course… as one might suspect he DIDN'T get his way and rather was STUCK following the ever beautiful Revan and her over sized friend now known as Malak. His name change came from some trial or other… he was also a captain. Fayt didn't really ask too many questions with that one.

There were two very big reasons he didn't really like the man. The first… he insufferably ruffled Fayt's hair like some little kids. Did the man KNOWN how old he was? No… he supposed he didn't, and even if he did he had a feeling the former blonde and now bald 'Captain Malak' would just do it anyways. The second was a VERY taboo reason… it seem Revan and Malak weren't exactly just 'friends' anymore. He could have sworn he'd caught the two canoodling in the ship's engine room on the long flight to their current location.

Which brought him to his current state of affairs; it was hot… REALLY hot. Tatooine made one feel like they had leapt out of the deep freeze locker(space) and right into the proverbial frying pan. What could possibly make that any worse? The robes… they were hot in NORMAL weather. If he wouldn't get sunburn in a few seconds flat Fayt would strip down to swim trunks and his boots. To hell with how foolish it would make him look.

"Why are we here again?" Fayt queried hoping to actually get an answer out of one of the two this time, doubtful, yet to his surprise…

"We're looking for a map." Revan stated easily enough. Ohh, that's easy.

Why the hell had they come all the way to this two million degree nightmare just for a… wait a minute. Did Revan just a say map?

"Uhh, what kind of map?" Fayt asked while trying to sound oblivious. If he failed the two hardly paid him any mind. If they were already looking for the maps, then when had they discovered their approximate whereabouts?

Think Fayt… think, they had been to a lot of planets recently. Which one of those had screamed sinister start down a dark path? Ohh, right… ALL OF THEM! Dark side energies tended to be overwhelming in a lot of places nowadays due to the war.

"Too many questions Girly-boy." Malak stated as he continued to walk in long strides. The man was tall had Fayt mentioned that any time in recent memory? Ughh, he was in a bad mood for some reason, it wasn't like him to be this ornery. He supposed he could take his pick from the heat, being a third wheel, not being with his Master OR Meetra…. Ohh right… it was probably that nickname. The thing had spread through the camp like wildfire shortly after his arrival.

He should be thankful that a lot of the masters were mature enough to not call him by that name, his included. "Hey, I only asked two!" He exclaimed before realizing how childish it made him sound. The bald man merely smirked which made Fayt wish for him to get sunburn on his hairless head.

There would be no such luck however, as the he and Malak managed to wrangle MORE clothes to wear from the Czerka representatives at their little spaceport. If Fayt wanted the man's head to burn he was going to have to do it the pyro way.

As they left through the large front gate Fayt HAD to speak again. Perhaps Revan would deem it worthy of an answer. Screaming over the wind and engines of their speeder wasn't easy… but he was bored.

"So… how do you know where the map is on this enormous sandy death trap of a barren world?" Fayt's voice BARELY reached the two he was sure.

"It's giving off a distinct feeling similar to the broken one we found." Revan shouted back to him from her position in the front passenger seat. Malak was driving, and just an FYI… he was a crazy driver. He was like a teen on a four wheeler. 'Ohh look a hill. Let's race up it at breakneck speeds and see how far we can fly before landing.'

"But I don't feel anything!" Fayt replied after a few moments of trying to feel out… something odd with the force. He supposed it had to be one of those 'familiarity' things.

"Don't worry about it sit back, and relax girly-boy." His nemesis Malak retorted.

"I can't relax with your driving baldy!" Fayt retorted right back!

Revan for her part merely burst into laughter for a few moments before finally quieting. "We'll be there before much longer. Try not to dwell on it too much." The girl said through the metallic mask she'd taken to wearing… almost all the time. It was actually rather depressing. The mask was always accompanied by that strange black and grey set of robes she'd donned the month after he'd joined up with the Revanchist.

The republican military probably didn't know her face at all; which made sense for later continuity issues. He had wondered when she picked the mask and set of robes up. After all it seemed that NO ONE outside of a few Jedi realized who she was until Malak revealed it.

The rest of the ride was uneventfully boring. Fayt didn't even feel like trying to meditate in the backseat. He was bouncing around too much anyways. He could swear that Malak was doing that JUST to get at him. Uneventful and boring however, went right out the window when they arrived on site to find a VERY large cave.

Inside of that cave was a VERY large Dragon of some sort. "We're not… fighting that thing are we?" Fayt asked even though he knew the answer before Revan spoke. He could all but picture that smile that once graced her lips all the time. It may still do so, but with the mask he wasn't so sure.

"Yes, we are." Was the females reply as she activated her lightsaber. Malak followed suit and Fayt could only grimace as a deep hum echoed through his hands. "Malak get to the left side of the cave, Fayt you take the right. I'll lure him out and the two of you will flank him." She ordered and pointed.

"Yes Ma'am." Fayt and Malak both stated and started their jog to the designated positions. How was Revan going to pull the thing out of its cave? Right… of course… she was literally going to PULL it out. Shortly after Fayt and Malak arrived at their locations he felt the force channeled from Revan's direction.

The Monstrously huge Dragon shrieked and roared as it was forcibly yanked out of its dark and probably cool abode. "Watch for the tail!" Malak cried out as Fayt barely force jumped in time to avoid the surely bone shattering blow.

"I know!" He yelled back then used a force push on the creature. His attempt to ground it didn't work however, and he was forced to eat dirt or get slammed by the tail's return swing.

A cry from the front told him that Revan was doing something to piss it off royally… and distract it from using its massive tail as a bludgeoning device. "I'm going up on its back!" Fayt yelled to Malak who if he guessed correctly nodded his ascent to the plan.

Another force jump landed him onto the thrashing back of the creature. He slowly moved forward as he struggled to keep his precarious balance on the Krayt Dragon's rough scaly hide. The creatures shrieking roar split the air as the back leg where Malak was gave way due to some injury or other.

Fayt was down and sliding off one side of the creatures back, his left hand dropped one of the light sabers and grasped a small back spike. It thrashed violently once more before collapsing onto the sand. The battle was over not long after it started. Had they killed the ancient dragon? Well… had Malak and Revan killed it? He hadn't really managed to do much other than probably distract its thrashing tail a bit.

Exhausted from the life and death struggle Fayt released his single hold and slid to the sand below. He panted loudly as Malak walked his way with a smirk. "Tired already?"

"Yeah, that's what happens when NORMAL people fight freakishly huge mutated Dragons. Unfortunately for the rest of us YOU aren't normal." He responded and remained sitting.

"Come on, we need to finish this." Revan said brushing past the two with determination in her step. She was in a hurry… perhaps she was sweating a lot in that outfit. If she would just dress more like Meetra then things would be fine.

The image of a slightly less than acceptably dressed Meetra flashed through his head causing a smile to replace the exhaustion on his face. "Come on Girly-boy quit daydreaming and let's get to following." The man stated as he held out a helping hand.

"Feh," Fayt replied as he was helped to his feet. Where had his lightsaber landed? Hopefully not UNDER the Krayt dragon; closing his eyes he reached out with the force until he brushed against the familiar comfortably warm feeling that was his lightsaber crystal.

With a smirk he followed Baldy and used the force to pull his onetime discarded lightsaber into his hand. "Damn it slow down you long legged monstrosity!" Fayt called out to the man who had all but caught up with Revan at the caves entrance.

It was dark, dank, and smelled like some combination of dead stuff and Bantha fodder. Which he'd had the unpleasure of smelling on more than once occasion since his arrival in this universe… to his dismay. Revan was lucky… she probably didn't smell everything through that mask. If he recalled correctly, then it had some respirators packed in.

Before their entrance Fayt could FEEL the darkside taint that this place presented. It was over whelming and suffocating(that was probably the smell). The Battle coupled with the apprehension and a few other things must have kept him from feeling it before now. Maybe the taint was one reason the Krayt Dragon was as large as it was.

"How far back do you think it is?" Fayt asked as the light from the caves opening receded and disappeared.

"Caves can go on for miles up and down. If we run into more trouble then we may have to come back with the proper equipment for cave delving." Revan replied still set on her goal apparently.

"Do we have a light at least? I can't see anything in here." Fayt asked what he thought was a good question.

"Use the force to guide you." Revan replied as if it were the most obvious of things.

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Slowly he closed his eyes and reached out with the force trying to use it to discern all that was around him. Things like that were much easier with living objects.

Since that was so impossible… he just followed Malak. The man was definitely tall enough to run into anything Fayt would beforehand. Before MUCH longer they apparently arrived as Revan stopped in her tracks then squatted down and activated something.

Light exploded into being as a strange map of the galaxy came to life. The stars swirled around very slowly as all three of the Caves human occupants looked on with transfixed gazes. Fayt's was in wonder, Malak's in stern contemplation, and Revan's… well who knew. "What are we looking for on this map?" Fayt queried.

"It's supposed to lead us to something that will assist with defeating the Mandalorians." Revan replied evasively. '**Yeah… a huge darkside space station factory.**' He'd always wanted one. It was right up there with owning his own planet full of terrified citizens.

Malak seemed to be doing something with a small datapad while Revan continued to stare. "We'll need to find a few more if they are anything like this one."

"Right, it looks like there's another one Kashyyk. That the next stop?" The tall bald man with a glowing blue head asked.

Ohh great… Kashyyk, the world of enormous tree's, dangerous plants and animals, and… one of the characters you got to use in the game… some old black guy. He didn't remember much about the man. Was he already there sitting around in the deep dark woods?

"Am I going to be along for all of these trips?" Fayt asked the pair.

Quickly Malak tucked the Datapad back into his robes then turned to Fayt with a smile and replied, "Don't you enjoy our company?" He had the gall to finish it with a ruffle of Fayt's hair. The bald bastard.

"I enjoy Revan's company. Her head doesn't reflect the sun into my eyes." He replied hastily while pointing at said baldness.

The man merely smirked as if unfazed and Fayt grumbled in his head until the two were ready to leave some few minutes later. Next stop… Kashykk.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** well now… that tied up a few long awaited loose ends. I wonder how many people knew that Malak's name wasn't always Malak… o.o I didn't until I started to write this.

Since I don't really know much about the order that Revan went in the first time I'm making one up. After all it's not like it really matters much. From what I understand they discovered information on the star forge when they went to Malachor V the first time.

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… *insert snappy one liner*

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A: None... ; ;


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

**Before War's End**

**3960BBY**

Space…

Space…

Fayt sat in silent meditation as a few objects floated around him. The room he occupied on the Benevolence was the same as it had been years prior before things had become as they had now. Before he had failed to save Revan from whatever it was she had found on Malachor V. No… he knew what it was she had found… darkness… and power. It was true that the darkside could grant you so much strength should you merely give in.

Revan had changed… slowly. The first of the signs had come before their trip to Tatooine even began. He had noticed it then, but forced himself to believe that he still had a chance… He had thought that he could still save her and Malak even after that. He… had been wrong.

Revan was no longer the cheerful person he had known when he was thirteen. She no longer laughed happily, she was more calculating and darker of personality. He had witnessed with tear stained cheeks as she sacrificed an entire city's population to achieve a single victory. She had become the very thing she had joined the war to stop, committed atrocities Mandalorians would deem as wise, and all along the Republic and her followers worshiped the ground she walked on.

Malak… had gone from her secret lover to her 'apprentice'. She was his master, and her word was law. An imagined wind seemed to blow his hair around drawing him slightly from meditation and into a memory, the annoyance of Malak always ruffling his hair. That… he wished was still there… it hurt to think too deeply on past memories of joy with those two.

Stubbornly he forced memories back from his mind as he delved deeper back into his meditation. It was his solace; he could lose himself in the emptiness… the lack of emotion.

Fayt and his Master had been together for much of these last few years. She for all that had happened around them never once changed. She still scolded him for the same things such as losing himself in a 'book', not following her orders… almost ever, or asking her too many questions.

That did not mean that they were spared from the calamities of the war. They had confronted the Mandalorian Assault leader Anselm Falk(CH.6) many times in battle. The last of which had claimed the life of two close friends including the Benevolences former Captain Valio Sota.

Fayt's name was known throughout the fleet much as Meetra and Malak. He didn't gain the same attention as the two 'poster boys' of the Republic's war effort, but… he had forged a name for himself through two hard fought battles. The most recent and horrible battle of Dxun was among them. If he didn't force them out; then the screams of men, women, and beasts mingled in his head like an ever grating cry. Yet another reason for the meditation.

Meetra had taken things far better than he did. Though he had eventually all but won the girl over she was still fixated on the falling Revan and refused to see what it was that Fayt did. She still believed that Revan followed the Light… without knowledge of what was to come he would probably be the same. The woman drew you in with her words, her actions, her very presence. You WANTED to fight with her; to be near her for everything she did.

He had confronted Revan and Malak both after they had gone to Manaan to find the third star map. He had tried to FORCE the two too see reason… and failed.

Seperation Line Seperation ***FLASH BACK*** LINE SEPERATION LINE

The Submarine's passengers slowly disembarked and Fayt breathed a sigh of relief… was it right to be more scared of the deep ocean than deep space? Collapsing onto the ground beside a nearby pillar he stared up at the other two who had been with him.

Fayt's mind had been elsewhere the whole journey this time. Why the two had decided to pull him away from his master to go on this quest again he was unsure. They hadn't needed him at all, Revan had put that giant fish to sleep with the force. Apparently the woman's will had merely been stronger than the supposedly 'ancient mind'.

What was it he had been thinking on… Revelations. Was it wrong to still want to save them? The question had passed through his mind more than once as he read of some victory Revan achieved and how she'd done it. "Wait…" He said as the two continued.

"We are going back to the ship. We have other places to be." The tall man stated as the two figures continued. He had dropped the nickname 'girly-boy' though his appearance hadn't changed much in the year since their trip to Tatooine.

"STOP!" Fayt yelled out finally managing to cease the two jedi's exit. His tone apparently had hit something in them… a nerve perhaps.

"What is it?" The woman whose face he found himself forgetting everyday asked. That Mask had taken its place in his mind when someone mentioned Revan's name.

"I…" Fayt paused as doubts crossed into his mind. Perhaps he should not do this… perhaps… he should merely concentrate on not allowing his Master to follow Revan down this darkening path. NO! He still had to try! He could still save them.

"Spit it out." Malak stated with… was that some form of concern Fayt detected. Right then…

"I think you should stop this." Fayt stated boldly.

"Stop what?" Revan asked as if she did not already know.

"I am well aware of what is happening." Fayt said in a voice he knew barely reached them.

"And what is it that is happening?" Malak asked.

"Of what has already happened."

"And what would that be?" Revan queried.

"The two of you… are falling farther with each of these… dark relic's that we uncover." He stated boldly once more to the submarine pens only two other occupants.

Malak's eyes narrowed as he was the first to speak. "You are imagining things Fayt."

Slowly Fayt made his way to his feet then replied. "You don't know what my last name means do you? I suppose that is hardly surprising seeing as I haven't ever told anyone."

"I hardly see the point in knowing the meaning of most words." Malak again.

"A name is a label through which all of those around you may see you. They can hold meanings, power, and be a prison to those whom they are attached. By now the two of you should know well the effect a name can conjure. My own means… seer." Fayt said as he stepped closer to the two figures of his… friends?

"Your point being?" Malak asked as Revan seemed to clue into it. She had always been the more perceptive… though he would think the meaning of his words rather obvious.

"A seer is one who see's into the future." Revan stated easily… that familiar slightly metallic ring behind every word.

"My last name was not designated by anyone in the academy. I chose it myself, and I did not choose it because I liked the way it sounded. I know… vaguely what the future holds for you, and everyone else. I have tried to subtly change it... but it is not working." Fayt's voice came out coursed with sadness as he fought back the fear of immanent rejection.

Revan responded in a relatively mocking tone… "And what does it hold for us then Seer?"

Fayt's fist clenched as he walked past the two… they weren't going to listen. Why had he held onto hope in the first place? "A Dark Army comes after this one, forged by a Dark Space Station, and lead by a Dark Lord."

Seperation Line Seperation ***FLASH BACK END*** LINE SEPERATION LINE

Those had been quite nearly the last words spoken to the two of them. He had remained silent the remainder for the trip, and Revan had never requested his presence again. She had doled out orders to him like he was just one of her many followers. All their ties had been severed; and no attempt by Meetra could bring their old relationship together again.

A knock at his door pulled Fayt out of his meditative stance that had hardly been working like he wanted. Memories had continued to hold reign as he sat there. "Yes?" Fayt said aloud just before the door opened.

"You're presence is requested on the bridge by both the captain and Jedi Master Mir." A man dressed in one of those now very familiar, but still funny looking Republican uniforms stated.

"I understand." Fayt said and the man turned then left. The door whisked closed and Fayt sighed then looked around him. The room was in complete disarray. As was typical the floating objects hadn't exactly levitated in place.

He had no time to tidy up as he quickly stood and made his way to the bridge. People he passed nodded to him, and though many had been replaced some were still from the original crew. Those that hadn't died along with the Captain during Anselm Falk's final assault on the ship at least. He would nod back to each in a relatively friendly manner.

Not too many people were cheerful at this point though the war was nearing its conclusion. Malachor V loomed nearby and a Mandalorian Fleet was quickly closing in on them. Whatever plan Revan had for the coming battle she was going to be hard pressed to enact it. Last word had it that they were engaged in a small skirmish and would be late in coming.

As he stepped onto the Benevolence's bridge he was greeted with a small smile by his Master. "You were meditating again weren't you Fayt?" The woman asked. She did look older now. Grey hairs had appeared in her hair slowly as the war had drug on. She had of all things claimed that he was to blame for the most of them.

"Yes Master." Was Fayt's calm reply.

"I see." She responded and turned back to face the star filled view outside of very thick windows. "You cannot lose yourself in meditation Fayt. The things that you have done, and the things that we have done… You must come to accept them all. I have the faith that you will be able to do so, and I will be there until that time comes."

A light cough resounded from their right drawing Fayt's attention away from his Master and her comforting words. "Should be any minute now Master Jedi's…" the captain stated as he walked up. For a moment… Fayt had thought the man was Valio, but that had been merely an overlapping memory from so many similar ones. So many times on this same bridge that the smiling man had spoken with them just before a battle.

"Understood." Fayt and his Master replied in unison.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** hmmm…. Most of these final chapters are merely going to be summary's of what was planned. It kind of sucks, but I'm trying to make it sound… story like still. In all about half of the chapters will probably have been cut. Chapter Total will come to 20 Plus the Prologue and Epilogue.

I feel like the quality of this chapter is… very low. I probably should have added the final battle at Malachor V… but I didn't. I told you I had no motivation. Like many Americans I blame the school system for my failures…

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars…

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A:


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

**On the Run**

**3958BBY**

Space…

Space…

The back alleys were dark as skyscrapers loomed overhead. The people of Nar Shadaa weren't at all happy as a young man and older woman rushed past them running from dark clad figures. It was raining of course, why would it be nice warm and dry when they needed it to be? The platforms of metal were slippery under the two figures dressed in tattered clothing.

"At least they didn't send Droids this time!" Fayt called out to the woman beside him.

"Keep your focus Fayt." His Master replied as her 'gaze' remained transfixed ahead of them. She must be scanning with her 'force sight'. A way out would be quite helpful, but so far BOTH of their contingency plans had failed miserably. Dark Jedi had been waiting at both locations. That could only mean that their 'peaceful and long stay' on Nar Shadaa hadn't gone quite as unnoticed as the two had thought.

"Yes Master." He stated to the woman as he slid on wet ground around a corner then ran slightly along the wall before hopping onto the ground and continuing.

"And quit wasting energy." The woman said from immediately behind him.

"Of Course Master." He stated with a smirk. He didn't really understand why they weren't simply KILLING the small group of five Dark Jedi. It wasn't exactly the largest of groups they had faced thus far. Actually… it was probably one of the smaller ones. Maybe there was something about the group that he hadn't picked up on.

Master Mir certainly seemed spooked after their initial encounter with the original group of five. Three of those didn't make it out of their 'home'. His Master had told him to run when the place was almost completely destroyed. From there they had picked up the rest of their black clad pursuers, and here they were on a pleasant afternoon run in the rain.

"Where are we going?" He shouted back to the woman that he had called Master for years now. At least she had deemed him old enough to stop changing in front of him when he was fourteen. Then again that was because he actually SAID something about it. For her part… she still didn't actually think it was necessary. Really… the woman was… no, that was just her upbringing.

"Contingency Plan Three." The woman stated easily enough.

It may be one thing to say, but really… there was no contingency plan three. So Fayt did the one thing any normal person would do, "What Plan three?"

He was still running ahead of the woman when a small light pierced the darkness ahead of them. FINALLY a way out of this damn dark back alley… wait a minute… THAT WAS A LEDGE!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Fayt exclaimed as his feet slid haphazardly on the grim covered metal flooring. He came to a stop and wobbled back and forth before managing to grab a pipe hanging to his right. Somehow stopping himself from plummeting to whatever may lay in the gloom below. "Hahah… looks like we're fighting after all." Fayt said as he turned to face his Master and the five Dark Jedi.

The woman's hand slid down like lightning and pulled her lightsaber out with a flourish. Viridian light flooded the dark tunnel of an alley casting an odd glow onto their dark clad attackers. Pale faces and black eyes were quickly flooded with red as the attackers followed his Masters suit.

A smirk crossed Fayt's face as he reached down for his own. If this was going to be how things ended then they should have done this in the beginning. Then they wouldn't be in this mess at all. He was cold, drenched, and now tired. "So Plan three was a fight in the back alleys of Nar Shadaa in the rain…" Fayt stated as his twin light sabers ignited joining a black-blue glow to those of red and viridian.

"No…" The woman stated taking a single hand from her lightsaber's hilt.

The next thing Fayt knew his feet were no longer attached to the ground, and he was falling. What… was going on? Shock spread openly across his face as he stared up into the lights above. Rain droplets fell into his eyes and he blinked… his mind tried desperately to wrap around what was happening. His Master had just… force pushed him off the ledge.

A jarring crash resounded throughout his body and the lights, the rain, the confusion… all became blackness as his senses died one after another.

**()()()()Transition()()()()**

Run, run, run, run, run, run. It was all Fayt and his Master had done in the years since Malachor V. Revan wanted something from one if not both of them. There was never much time for a break, and every place they stopped at was quickly discovered. Returning to the temple was… impossible. Especially now that Revan had recently returned to Republican space… at the front of a war fleet hell bent on conquest. No one other than Mee had gone back to the Jedi temple and it's High Council for 'trial'. If given the chance, he would very much like to question the young woman's reasons. Sadly that was no longer one of the cards in his hand.

His Master had refused to return as some form of penitence, and Fayt had been with her when everything went to hell in a flaming hand basket. The entire force that survived Malachor V had been at the masked woman's beck and call. It was far too much to be coincidence. Those few Jedi that held strongly on to their light side ways had been the closest to the planet when Mee and that engineer had activated that horrible weapon.

With one fell swoop, Revan had removed any opposition to her future plans amongst her cohorts.

All those deaths; all of those people screaming in his head... When it happened The Benevolence had been just far enough away to avoid being pulled in… barely. Part of their ship had been completely obliterated and floated until a rescue crew made it there. Or so he was later told.

It had been two weeks before Fayt had awoken to his Master shaking him with blood running down her face saying… something that he could not hear. How had they gotten away from all of that? He… didn't really know. Shortly thereafter he blanked out again and when he awoke they were on a republican ship and dressed in those funny military uniforms.

Sometime later they jumped ship and were officially on the run from one planet to the next. The now Dark Revan had sent more than a few seekers their way in the years that she was 'gone'. Early on they could have been anything. Bounty hunters made up the greater majority, but later a few droids were mixed in with Dark Jedi.

Their most recent stop was Nar Shadaa. His Master had stated that the Force held strange sway over the planet, and that the Dark Side energies could mask their presence. Where had he heard this idea before?

**()()()()Transition()()()() **

When Fayt Surprisingly awoke he was in some sort of… dark place, or maybe his eyes weren't actually open at all. Perhaps he was actually blind or dead. No… if he was dead then that crazy Game Master bastard would be here terrorizing him before he finally passed on. At least the quack would get his body back right? Well… Maybe.

The Lights in the room quite suddenly came to life causing a headache he wasn't aware he had to intensify significantly. A groan escaped his lips as he hastily closed his Violet eyes. "He's awake! Hey look Gramps he's awake!" Some young girl's voice.

"Well I'll be a-" The man started before the girl cut in.

"Language Gramps." The younger girl commanded. Ahh… please shut them up… his head hurt so bad.

"Don't correct your elders girl." The man said followed by the sound of… a slap to the back of the head maybe?

The young girl's voice once again came after a few moments of peace. "Hey are you alright Mr?"

"I feel like my heads been split open!" He stated with agony.

"That's cus it nearly was." 'Gramps' stated with a hint of a sardonic tone. "Stupid fool shouldn't have jumped from wherever you did. That… or got pushed for doing something also stupid."

"Hey! He might have tripped!" The young girl's voice again. He preferred the first two… they didn't make him sound so clumsy.

He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at the two. They were perhaps his saviors, but at this point it felt like they were trying to kill him by making his headache worse. "Do you have anything for a headache?" Fayt asked.

"Hmmph, if I did I certainly wouldn't waste it on a fool like you." The old man stated. "My Grand Daughter already wasted THREE perfectly good AND expensive medpacks on you."

"Sorry… I'll pay you back." Fayt managed to say as his head screamed at him for sitting up.

"Don't bother, your pockets were already cleaned out before my daughter brought you in." The man stated… right… Nar Shadaa. Why steal from the living when there were so many dead bodies just lying around; though in his case it was SEEMINGLY dead bodies.

There wasn't any bother looking... He couldn't feel the warm glow through the force of his lightsaber's anywhere around him.

"I'll find another way to pay you back." Fayt stated as he was forced to lay back down by small hands.

"Don't get up yet! You need to rest more. You've only been asleep for two days. You're still not well enough to do anything." The voice of the girl…

"Right… not like you'll be moving that leg anytime soon anyways." The old man again... wait his leg?

Fear gripped him as he realized he couldn't feel his legs at all. "Damn numbing medicine was also expensive." The old man again.

As relief flooded him Fayt replied one last time. Sleep was threatening to overtake him once more… perhaps the girl was right… he should rest. "I'll pay you ba…"

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** Master Mir… *Sniffle*. Right then. Hope you enjoyed that chapter… Notice the time jumps?

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… *Vader's theme song plays in the back ground*

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

**A: Ryan:** Thanks for the support, and good wishes. Aye, I would rather write it all out, but… that darn muse ran off to another one of my stories and wouldn't return. More than once I felt like I should just stop writing this one… I decided to finish though, even if it is a rush job! *Continues to struggle on*


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20**

**Illusions Become Reality**

**3957BBY**

Space…

Space…

The buildings of ice around him reflected and refracted light of many colors. The planet Fayt had settled on nearly a year ago now was his only safe haven. Revan wasn't interested in this place and since he was nearly killed in that fall no seekers had come for him. Perhaps they thought he was dead, or perhaps his Master had killed them and he was now no longer being chased.

Either way he was living a relatively happy life on this planet he didn't care to know the name for. He recalled a time where he'd been ravenous to know everything he could find about the universe he inhabited. Now… thinking on such things merely made him remember times he'd been with his Master, times he'd been with Revan, Malak, and Mee.

"Hey there Fayt," came the voice of his only friend on this harsh icy world.

"Yeah what is it Krim?" Fayt asked as he watched a man heft another box into the small craft that would carry them out of the warehouse. Quite ironic, he'd started this journey being a guardsman as a guardsman, and now he was one once again. Well, he still had a few years until he'd catch up to his onetime age of 28. Seven wasn't exactly a few… but he was technically nearly fifty now… did that make him over the hill? Or was it one foot in the grave? He had actually forgotten by now most sayings from earth that he didn't use regularly.

"You hear the latest rumors about the war?"

"Let me guess, it's going badly for the Republic?" He stated as he watched a man nearly slip and drop a container. Guard duty here was relatively the same as his last job, but you had to watch the people loading supplies. Thieves were rampant during these harsh times. Getting supplies on this backwater world was difficult enough as it was before the war. Now it was nigh on impossible and people were starving all over the place.

Feeling sorry for them wouldn't get him anywhere, and as such he stuck to his job of keeping people with sob stories and sticky fingers out of the compound. Krim on the other hand handed out some of his own food and money each week to the needy. Should he call the man admirable or stupid… no there was once a time he would be doing much the same. His friend though physically older was merely generous and hadn't seen or experienced what Fayt had.

"Wow, you must be psychic." The man replied sarcastically. "And no, I heard the republic's been putting up a good front lately with that Jedi Bastilla Shan and her battle something."

**'Her battle meditation's all that's keeping Revan at bay for now. Give it a bit longer and Revan'll be captured. Not that the Republic holds up much better under Malak until he's defeated.'** Fayt thought recalling both things from his past, and those the force had revealed to him.

No one here knew what he was at one time. He was merely a stray and stowaway from Nar Shadaa that showed up nearly a year ago. With the way Jedi were looked at right now he wasn't sure if it was exactly the best of times to be walking around as a former one. War Vet's from the Mandalorian wars weren't even looked upon as great if they weren't fighting Revan now.

The old man and little girl that had saved his life had… been killed during some gang violence in their neighborhood. After doing what he could for their bodies he'd left. It wasn't right to leave those that had helped him to merely rot away on the streets or be used to feed someone's pets. Cremation had been the best and cheapest way to go in that respect. He'd been away from home when they were killed. If he'd been there… then he could have done something. They were just more faces he'd been forced to put up in his log of lost people he cared for. How much longer would the list grow before this all ended.

Fayt looked left over his shoulder to see Krim staring at him. "What?"

"You always get lost in thought don't you? They're done, let's sign them out and get back to where Sall is. The guard post must be so boring without us there to keep him company." The man said as he stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning on and took the small datapad from the driver. Krim's script was far to flourished to actually be copied, and was probably one of the reason's he'd been hired on.

Fayt followed his suit as they watched the truck move through the gate out of the compound he sighed. "Glad that's over with its freezing out here." A quick draw of his blaster pistol told him the thing hadn't frozen in its holster and he nodded. It was cheap and shot at a n odd angle, but the company provided SOMETHING to help them do their duties at least. Krim had spent his money on getting a real one imported in. Said something like 'You can't put a real price on a Mandalorian blaster pistol. Whoever owned this one was stupid enough to actually do so.'

"Yeah, that's because you got no meat on your bones to help with insulation." Krim stated as they trudged through the snow.

"Yeah, I'm sorry not all of us are built and smell like a rancor." Fayt replied jokingly.

"Hey, I took a bath two days ago!" the man shouted back as he turned away.

"Look, we got another ship's pulling up to the gate. " Fayt said and pointed.

"Hmmm, we aren't supposed to have another till later tonight." Krim said as he turned around and peered at the thing. "Don't recognize the craft, I'll see what Sall's got to say about them."

A dark feeling spread slowly throughout his body as they drew closer to the gate and farther from the warehouses. "Wait… Krim don't."

"What?" The man paused and turned to look at him.

Fayt's eyes narrowed then closed as he reached out through the force to feel at the life signs present. His eyes flashed open as anger and fear spread throughout his body. What were Dark Jedi doing here? His feet froze in their tracks as he reached under his over sized coat to the reassuring metallic objects housed within. He'd spent nearly a month tracking his twin lightsaber's down y their feeling alone. In the end two different people had them. One was apparently pawned off and in a collector's secluded stash. He'd stolen that one and killed the gangster using his other for prestige. The stupid man had claimed to have killed the weapons owner.

"It's trouble." Fayt finally replied.

"You know I haven't doubted your creepy danger sense since that time we were attacked at night, but really it's a delivery truck." The man said and pointed at the sign on the side of the ship. Indeed it was on of the trucks that regularly made deliveries and pickups at their compound.

"Then don't doubt me now, and let's get back to the safety of the buildings." Fayt said as he stepped away.

"Damn it Fayt." The man said as he glanced back one last time to the guard post then followed. "We need to radio Sall."

"He's already dead." Fayt said as he started to walk faster while trying to use his white coat and blend in. If luck was actually on their side

"The hell you mean he's already dead?" Krim said as he grabbed Fayt's shoulder and spun him around.

"I MEAN HE'S ALREADY DEAD KRIM!" Fayt shouted and moved to turn away. "They've killed him… I don't sense him."

"Sense him? You aren't making and any sense Fayt!" The man exclaimed as he followed the now jogging Fayt. The alarm coming from behind them said the gate was opening to allow whoever it was into the compound without alerting the authorities.

Just as they arrived at the warehouse Fayt turned around to get one last look at their soon to be assailants. Black robes were filing through the gates, and he pointed them out to his friend. "Dark Jedi."

As the man looked on then turned and walked first into the largest of the warehouses he spoke. "I think it's time I heard about your past a bit."

Fayt followed and closed the door behind him. "Very well, but it's going to be the short version."

"I'm listening," the man said as they rounded a corner and headed farther in.

"It's better to just show you." Fayt said as he reached back under his coat to the twin feelings of warmth nestled near his chest. It was simple, and quick as he pulled them out and activated the low hum he hadn't heard in months.

His friend's eyes narrowed as he looked on and reached slowly for his blaster. "Jedi huh." The man's face contorted with anger.

"If I'm right those guys are here for me… though I haven't a clue how they found me." Fayt stated as he deactivated the 'sabers.

"Why the hell would they be looking for you?" Krim demanded

"Because I wouldn't bow down to their new Master after Malachor V." Fayt bit back.

"So you're one of those that followed the bastard leading the war against the Republic; the one who's causing all of this suffering!" The man ground out angry though at what or who Fayt couldn't tell.

"Like I said, me and Revan split ways after Malachor V. Call it irreparable differences in the way things were happening. You see she wanted to kill and ravage, and I didn't." Fayt spit back. "We don't have time for a pissing contest. They'll sense us in here, and we need to-" he said then stopped as the door behind them opened.

"They are here." Krim said as he ducked behind a low crate and pulled his blaster from its holster. "We'll finish this conversation later." The man said in a hushed, but still angry tone.

"Fine," Fayt said as he deactivated the black and blue 'sabers in each hand. No need to give the bastards a beacon to follow. If the six that had stepped through the gate were all there were then they actually stood some sort of chance. If there were more in that ship then it was all over. Well… Dark Jedi Masters were another story all together.

"Krim, Watch for the bounce back, and don't mistake me for a red." Fayt's last warning before moving away to get to a better location. He wanted to get the drop on at least one of them. So far only three had entered the warehouse, but there were two entrances, and he couldn't keep his eyes everywhere. He'd have to keep his mind open and reaching out for other bodies moving about. With any luck he could know when or where the other three would attack from.

Standing easily behind a set of shelves he shrugged the heavy coat off of his shoulders and let it slip silently to the floor. Fayt readied his lightsabers, took a slow deep breath, then force leapt over the top of the shelves coming down in between two of the Dark Jedi.

His 'sabers activated immediately and while one cut down the first his second blocked the others incoming blow. While holding back the Dark's attack he spun his second blade in a wide arc causing the man to shift to defend that side rather than his first. Not backing down, was the man's mistake. When the first saber went unguarded he slipped it under the man's defenses and through his chest.

With that two were down already. The question was where did the third go? Blaster fire reached his ears and he took off in that direction at full force aided sprint. 'Krim!' was the only thought that passed through his mind as he rounded the corner and ran into a second group of Dark Jedi. They must have come in the back entrance.

He skidded to a halt and went on the defense as the two rained heavy blows down upon him. With each attack he was slowly pushed back the way he had come and away from his friend. Damn it! He didn't have time for this! 'Keep your mind calm Fayt. If you rush or get agitated you will lose.' His masters sagely advice rang through his head.

Right… he had to concentrate on what lay before him now. Krim could take care of himself for the moment. With a quick backward force leap he called upon the force and pulled a set of shelves down atop the two Dark Jedi. They seemed to be expecting that and one of them pushed it back the way it came setting off a domino chain reaction throughout the warehouse.

Boxes, shelves, and other contents crashed down sending a piercing ring through the air. Fayt hurled one of his twin 'sabers with the force and charged after it. The blade was knocked aside and forgotten by the dark Jedi, but Fayt pulled it back as he ducked under the man's blow grasped it and plunged the thing into his or her stomach.

Pulling away he spun around and brought both blades up in an X to block the incoming blow from the fourth. He was already out of breath from… exertion, or any number of things. He wasn't exactly in the best shape of his life… either of them.

Slowly Fayt forced his way to his feet and deactivated a blade suddenly. The Dark Jedi's red lightsaber cascaded down the side of his own and then he reactivated the first directly into the black clad figures head. He or She slumped to the floor the red blade fading deactivating to leave only a black and blue gloom surrounding him.

A small clapping session could be heard approaching him. It was followed by a deep rasping voice, "Very well done boy. You will make an excellent Dark Jedi." The clapping stopped and the Black robed figure reached under to pull out a double bladed deep red lightsaber. "Your ally with the blaster is also doing surprisingly well."

The sound of blaster fire continued in the distance as he watched his attacker. This one was different… stronger than the rest… darker was probably a good word as well. A Master perhaps. This… was not good. Every time he'd come across one or more of these his Master had been there.

"Come boy, and Show me your skill." The dark raspy voice said as a gloved hand beckoned then re-grasped the double bladed 'saber.

Without hesitation Fayt leapt in resolve holding his grip tightly to his twin black and blue lightabers. They rang against the dark red blade time after time as the Dark Jedi baited him forwards almost taunting him. Every time he saw an opening it was merely a trap which he barely avoided. By the time he realized what was happening he was far out of breath, tired, and had multiple sing and burn marks adorning his skin.

"Damn… It." He said as he backed away. The Dark Jedi allowed him the moments reprieve and spoke one more.

"Hahahaha, You are far too head strong. Perhaps your Master didn't teach you very well." Anger sprang up at the insult, but he fought it back down with the training he'd received.

"Come on, We aren't finished yet." Fayt said leaping back in. The Dark Jedi merely laughed as he did so and met his blades one more. This time the black clad figure went on the offensive forcing him back after a mere three blows. He was struggling to keep in the fight as the Dark Master rained hard blow after hard blow down… yes this skill was beyond a normal Dark Jedi's.

In a matter of moments he felt his grip loosen and one of his saber's flew from his hand. Fayt had long since activated his focus, but even with it this Master was giving him more than a hard time. It was like the bastard knew his attack patterns. Must have been someone he fought with during the Mandalorian Wars.

He pushed his 'focus' to its limits in the fight as the world slowed to a complete crawl around him. His mind analyzed everything and anything. He could see the smallest flecks of dirt falling from where the upturned shelves had scattered so much into the air.

With only a single 'saber he still managed to stay on the defensive until a chance finally arose for offence and he took it. A quick flourish of his blade and then he threw it. The Dark Master easily knocked it away, but the thrown light saber was the ploy it was followed by a single hard force push which was weathered. That push and the subsequent four were all more ruses, as he pulled the saber that had been knocked from his hands back slipped into the Dark Jedi master's guard and swung upwards severing the double bladed saber and then thrusting it deep into the black robed figures chest.

He stood there panting as the body slowly started to sag. The raspy voice echoed down to him from above. "Seems... you've improved very much… Fayt."

The voice this close up was like a blow to the chest. Fear… no terror spread through his chest and his whole body as tears came to his eyes. He didn't want to look up… so why was his head moving? The face smiling down at him was familiar… too familiar. "M… Master," he choked out as his hands let slip the saber and he backed away allowing the woman to collapse onto the ground.

What… had he done? His hands… he stared at them and then back at the woman laying on the floor at his feet and he collapsed to his knees before her. "Wait… I'll… I'll heal you." He said flipping the woman onto her back. He had to save her. He could do it. He'd practiced his force heal for such an occasion as the woman got hurt badly.

His hands spread across the woman's chest where his blade had sunk in to the hilt. The slow and fading breaths were halted as the force healing took hold and her body jerked into the air as her back arched. It… It wasn't closing. The wound wasn't healing fast enough. "Hold on!" He said as he did it again… and again… and again… and again. He didn't know when it happened… somewhere around his fifth or sixth try the woman's breathing stopped… but he didn't he kept going. He had to heal her… He could do it. he could save her.

"Fayt, what's going on?" The labored breathing of someone came up behind him and pulled on his shoulder turning him around.

He stared up with wide eyes, tear stained cheeks, and pale blood drained features at his friend. "Hah… Haha… I… hahaha I Killed her." His gaze fell down onto his hands as the tears kept flowing. "I… killed my master… with these hands." He wanted to rip them off… he wanted to cut them off. Where was his lightsaber… he had to cut them off. He had to cut the hands off that had killed his Master. His gaze moved around and around until it landed on the object of his desire.

Before he could do anything though his face was ripped back to face the man standing over him and a slap to his face was followed by another. "Keep it together."

"I…" His head… hurt… star exploded behind his eyes as his vision faded. What… was going on? His hand that offending vile hand reached up to his head and everything faded to black.

**()()()()()Transition()()()()()**

Fayt had no idea where he was. The dark green grass field stretched out into infinity wherever his gaze fell around him. In the midnight sky hung three moons of differing color the first a crimson red, the second a cerulean blue, and the last fresh bread gold. The only thing he found stranger than his hazy memory was the lack of stars. Not a single white gleam could be spotted in this strange place.

He was sad… horrifyingly so, but he did not know why. He was fighting back the need to cry as his heart screamed at him to grieve for… something.

Soft footfalls echoed into his ears from behind, but rather than looking his mouth merely began to speak like he knew who was there though he did not. "You took a while."

"Hmmph, I may take all the time I desire." The male figure said as he sat down beside Fayt.

That's right… he was the Game Master. He'd met the man on more than one occasion now, but that didn't mean he knew why he was here this time. The man seemed to pick random times and places to 'come see him'. "What do you want?"

"She was meant to die you know?" The blonde man stated in a sorrowful tone.

"What?" Fayt asked confused. "Who was meant to die?"

"Her." The man said as he pointed to the figure of a smiling woman walking with a small raven haired boy through the fields. He… recognized both of those people. That was his Master and the boy was him. She seemed to be scolding him for… something though he knew not what.

That's right… she'd died on Nar Shadaa after she pushed him from the building. He'd gone back to the exact spot a few days after he woke up and found her lightsaber discarded to the side. Though the body wasn't there he knew she was dead. He was unconscious when she died, so that's why he hadn't realized it until now.

"Denying it won't stop the pain forever. You'll remember eventually. I may as well push you to it." The blonde said and Fayt found the image of the two walking slowly changing to a cold warehouse with snow falling outside. Some planet he didn't remember ever being too. His lightsaber sat plunged up to the hilt into a dark robed Jedi. As the woman fell onto his back the scene unfolded as horror filled him. No… this didn't happen. It didn't!

A single tear fell down his cheek as he watched until she died the failing force heals. He went to stand, but found he had not the strength to move. "You cannot forget the hard times merely because you do not wish to remember."

"I am warning you for the last time Fayt. Do not use your ability any more. I have discovered what it is that happens with over use." Fayt was hardly listening to the man as he spoke, but somewhere his mind had latched onto the man's voice like some final strand keeping him from insanity.

"If you keep using that ability like you did today your mind will not be able to take the strain and will collapse in on itself. You will become nothing more than a doll."

That wouldn't be so bad… a walking doll didn't think… didn't remember anything. He wouldn't remember…. Anything.

()()()()()Transition()()()()()

"FAYT! DAMN IT! LOOK AT ME!" a slap to his face brought him slowly around. "There you go, there are people here already. You were out for a few hours. Here take these things back." The man said while handing Fayt his lightsabers. "Damn that bastard Revan sent these people here to kill you huh? He must hate you quite a bit."

The man joked… but why was he joking? This wasn't a happy occasion. Now… he needed to do something. Pushing his ability to the max might overload his brain… He could forget everything. Forget his Master… Mee… Revan… Everything.

His eyes narrowed. No… He couldn't do that. Revan… he had to get to Revan. The Bitch would pay… she had been the one that caused all of this. He simply had to kill her before the Jedi and Bastilla got to her. If it wasn't this Revan… she wasn't worth killing. He would kill the Dark Lord of the Sith and have his revenge.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** I hope you all cried... I did when I was writing it. Prologue is next... wonder what's goign to happen o.o...

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… Ewoks would dominate all! *lies*

Space…

**_REVIEWS:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Offerings of cake… acceptable. **

A: I don't feel like it o.o


	22. Epilogue

**AN1:** This came out rather well... not EXACTLY the way I wanted it to, but ehh, you win some you lose some.

Space...

**Epilogue**

**Crashing Back Into Your Life**

**3956BBY**

Space…

Space…

The cantina was crowded with numerous patrons, of which ninety-eight percent were human. That was only natural seeing as this was the Upper City on Taris. There was a vid being shown nearby of the Endar Spire exploding high up in the atmosphere. It had been playing for a few days now, and since the event occurred he'd been sitting here in the cantina everyday for as long as was humanly possible. His eyes were focused almost entirely on the door.

Anticipation held every fiber of his being. The anger he knew he should be feeling was barely traceable at all. Yes, he still held those same feelings of admiration for Revan that he always did before her fall… before she became the same psychopath that was conquoring or razing worlds around the system.

"Again, if you notice any Republic spy's you are not to engage them in any way. Go find a local Sith patrol, and we will deal with the issue." The voice of the only news agency still in existence after the Sith lockdown. Everyone knew what that meant; they were bought and paid for every dime... err Credit.

He looked away from the door and back down at the strange drink he'd ordered. It was the last drink on the menu that he hadn't tried over the course of the few days since the explosion. How long did he have to wait here? In all actuality there was a small chance that this wasn't even the right cantina in the first place. His mind was about as hazy now on details as things got. It had been fourteen years since he arrived here. His only clue was the Republican emergency Escape Pod nearby. The sith seemed to think that if they left it long enough that the idiot Republic troops that were in it would come back.

Carth wasn't that foolish, and though he would have to walk right by the place to get to the cantina; it was doubtful that anyone would actually recognize either of the two in all the mayhem that had ensued when it first landed. Or… crash landed as was actually the case. It was quite an odd circumstance from what he had heard. The pod had put a hole through one building and ricocheted off of three more before coming to its ultimate ending. Like some kind of huge pinball game. No wonder he hadn't seen either of the two he was expecting yet. it was surprising they had walked away at all.

"And I'm telling you I don't want to talk about it." a familiar voice reached his ears for the first time pulling his violet eyed gaze from the strangely colored liquid before him. A man with Short dark brown hair and an insane looking jacket was walking in behind a beautiful woman with long messy black hair. Still didn't brush the stuff huh… He supposed some things about Revan never changed.

Fayt averted his gaze away from the two people from his past, and focused on his drink once more. His fist clenched as the two continued to argue over some pointless thing or another and walked right behind him. "Hey, you alright?" The bartender asked causing Fayt to jump slightly.

"Yeah… no problem." He said and downed half of the beverage. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw the two enter the arena area and stayed where he was.

Fayt wasn't going to hide it… he was conflicted. The woman who had pitted him and his master against each other had just strolled behind him and he wasn't doing a thing about it. No… no he'd missed his chance to kill the woman who had done that. That woman was for all intents and purposes, dead. This woman… could be anyone.

After another few minutes he pushed the empty container and some credits back towards the bartender then stood and made his way towards the arena viewing area. He was just going to look… maybe Revan was fighting… maybe... he could watch her again.

His gaze fell about the small quadrant of the cantina until a head of familiar messy hair came into view. Apparently a newcomer was fighting…. 'Blaster Boy'. It was almost funny… probably would be if his gaze wasn't so focused on the head of messy black hair in front of him.

Emotions washed over him in waves. They varied… depending on the scene that was taking place inside of his head. Anger, Joy, sadness, fear, love, adoration… so many… and somehow the strongest one was simply… hate.

Truth be told he wasn't really sure what happened in the next few moments. It was all a rather big blur; then Revan was looking up at him incredulously with a hand holding her bloody nose. "What the hell! You… you punched me!"

He shrugged, his fist still clenched as he fought the anger... the rage back down. "Sorry, you just got one of those faces."

A voice behind him chimmed "I think it screams kiss me more." He shot the male voice the bird over his shoulder though the reference meant nothing here.

"What do you mean I have one of those faces?" She asked with anger in her voice and outrage still upon what little of her face he could see.

"You look like someone I used know." He stated as she slowly made her way to her feet and he stepped a few feet back. While staring at the woman before him still clutching her nose he didn't take note of the cheering all around him, one of the contestants had won the duel.

"I look like a woman you would like to nearly knockout?" She never went for her weapon… a single vibrosword on her hip.

"No…" Fayt began, "you look like a woman I would like to punch until she lay dead at my feet." She had been about to ask something when he cut her off. "Don't bother asking, someone beat me to it… and there's no way to get to her where she's gone," he finished. Why was he even talking to her? Why was he even here if she wasn't the person he wanted to kill? It didn't make any sense… he could almost laugh, but then he would seem like even more of a lunatic.

"See that? I do have what it takes!" The voice of Carth as he came strolling half cocked through the doorway nearby leading down to the arena itself. "The hell happened to y-" He said as his gaze landed on Fayt and cut off.

The barrel of a blaster was in Fayt's face before he knew what was happening. Carth's eyes were narrowed as his hand shook and his finger twitched near the trigger. He was angry… apparently. "Someone you know Carth?" The raven haired beauty asked.

**'How many people that he knows has he greeted like this recently?' **Fayt questioned the woman in his mind._ (__Lots probably he's a crazy man__)_

"You could say that." The man ground out. "What brings a traitorous mutt like you here?" The man asked as some people pointed and whispered around them.

"Carth, you're making a bigger scene than I did." Fayt said as he kept his hands away from the twin vibroblades on his hips. He wasn't stupid enough to carry his lightsaber's out in the open… or even assembled. There were two small packs attached to his belt carrying the various parts inside. Only someone who knew what they were looking at could put two and three together. Which meant that the five searches Sith troopers had put him through ended up as a fruitless waste of their time.

"Then maybe I should just end this now and walk out." The man started as the barrel of the blaster pistol pressed against Fayt's head. "White Wolf."The man finished viciously. _(Republic Soldiers gave him that name)_

"Put the gun down Carth, you're going to bring the Sith Troops down on us." Revan whispered sagely as her hand moved away from the bloody nose.

"Listen to your lady friend Carth, is ending my life really all you want to accomplish? I assume you're here searching for something more important than a simple third party revenge. Or has your hate progressed that far?" Wow… he felt like an idiot teaching a seminar to other idiots. Speaking of revenge when that was his goal for being here… wasn't it?

Slowly the barrel dropped from its location and Fayt breathed out slowly. "Get out of here pup." The man said and Fayt smiled while staring straight at the woman before him.

"I'm afraid that's now out of the question, we've been seen together by a large number of people. We both know what that means when you inevitably start stirring up trouble. How's about I help you instead?" Fayt said trying his best to smile.

"We refuse." The man stated plainly.

Revan stared at him with a strange and… painfully familiar twinkle in her eyes. Well… he doubted her name was still Revan. "Let's take him back to the apartment."

Space...

Space...

**END END END END END END END END END END END END**

**_... Beggining?_**

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** This is supposed to be a lead in to the next story which would then take place over the events of KoToR 1. Of course... my Star Wars Muse has taken flight and left us all staring up into the sky wondering why it had to leave. So... there is no follow up story... yet. Maybe in the future some time.

In that one the Jedi that got sparked to death also lived... Trask still dies... She still got sparked and is barely hanging onto life back at the apartment.

Krim: He left Fayt's side a few months back... just in case you were wondering.

Fayt was trying to get to Revan before the Jedi did and failed. So what are his current objectives? Ehh... you'll find out if I ever post the next story.

Space…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars… *KoToR theme plays in the background*

Space…


End file.
